Un Joyeux Bordel !
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: /!\\ YAOI & Lemons au programme. Fiction centrée sur Jacob Black, multipairings. Les hormones de notre loup garou préféré vont le travailler... Et au bout de tout ça peut être un peu d'amour aussi...
1. Introduction

**RENSEIGNEMENTS**

**.  
**

**Auteur :** Wolfin Hope

**Bêta : **Wismeryll

**Délai de publication : **Je me tiendrais à un chapitre par semaine une fois le 1er posté, enfin je vais essayer en tout cas ;) ! Plus si je prend de l'avance (cela dit j'ai déjà 6 chapitres écrit)

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

RATING M à partir du chapitre 2.

**Couples :** Multipairings car tout n'est pas encore figé dans mon esprit dérangé. Jsqu'au chapitre 6 je peut déjà vous lister ceux qu'il y a (en début de chapitre j'indiquerais le/les pairngs) : Sam/Paul/Jacob, Jacob/Edward, Jacob/Jared, Emmett/Jacob/Seth, Emmet/Paul (sous entendu), Jasper/Seth...

**Note 1 :** Pour facilité les choses, quelques petites précisions :

Paul et Jacob ne sont pas imprégnés, parce que ça me gave qu'ils le soient ! Nah ! Jared et Sam eux le sont mais bon c'est sans importance pour la fic, Renesmée n'existe pas, la fic se passe après Révélation/Breaking Down, Bella est vampire, mais toutes les femelles que ce soit du clan Cullen ou autre sont exclues ! Elles dont leur truc de leur coté (quoi ? On sais pas ^^), peut être que je vous le ferait aussi partager qui sais ! Niark niark !

**Note 2 :** J'écris avant tout pour moi même, je fais uniquement partager car cela ne me coûte rien et si certaines personnes peuvent prendre plaisir à lire alors tant mieux, pour les autres passez votre chemin personne ne vous force;). Vous pouvez librement reviewer, j'accepte la critique et prendrais dans la mesure du possible le temps de répondre.

.

.

**PRÉSENTATION RAPIDE **

**.  
**

**_le concept est original, la fiction se suit chronologiquement mis à part le 1er chapitre mais celui ci me sert d'intro, bref j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire en premier, pour vous aider à vous retrouver je daterais les chapitres pour la chronologie de l'histoire. La fic se présente de façon épisodique, j'indiquerais les pairings en début, donc vous pouvez très bien lire uniquement les parings qui vous plaise, à terme elle virera sûrement en fiction avec une histoire suivie, cela dit le mieux est de découvrir les choses par vous même !_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_" Il brillent sous la lune, je vois chaque goutte d'eau descendre de sa nuque, glisser sur ses pectoraux, cheminer plus bas sur...son sexe, et mon regard suis le même chemin, j'aimerais remplacer cette goutte d'eau aventureuse par ma main, son corps...m'excite, il m'excite oui..." _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"C'est comme si j'étais seul à galoper à travers la forêt, les arbres défilent autour de moi, le soleil se lève doucement sur la Push. Je me laisse aller à mon état de loup."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Il le fait exprès, tous ses gestes sont d'une lenteur accablante, exagérée, il me rend dingue, complètement taré. Et malgré ça je le laisse me faire subir cette douce attente. Il ne se prive pas de gémir à mon oreille, langoureusement. "_

_.  
_


	2. Chap 1 - Un Joyeux Bordel !

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel !

**Auteur :**Wolfin

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple de ce chapitre :** pas vraiment de couple, sont cités : Jacob/Seth, Emmett/Paul, Benjamin/Edward

PAS DE RATING PARTICULIER.

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

**Note 1 :** Pour facilité les choses, quelques petites précisions :  
Paul et Jacob ne sont pas imprégnés, parce que ça me gave qu'ils le soient ! Nah ! Jared et Sam eux le sont mais bon c'est sans importance pour l'histoire, Renesmée n'existe pas, la fiction se passe après « Breaking Down », Bella est vampire, mais toutes les femelles que ce soit du clan Cullen ou autre sont exclues ! Elles font leur truc de leur coté (quoi ? On ne sait pas ^^) !

**Note 2 : **J'écris avant tout pour moi même, je fais uniquement partager car cela ne me coute rien et si certaines personnes peuvent prendre plaisir à lire alors tant mieux, pour les autres passez votre chemin personne ne vous force;). Vous pouvez librement reviewer, j'accepte la critique et prendrais dans la mesure du possible le temps de répondre.

**/!\\ Ce chapitre se déroule après ceux qui suivront, je les dates pour aider niveau chronologie;) !**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Un joyeux bordel !**

**(Post chap. 2 à 5 mais à lire en premier car il plante le décor et nous mets dans l'ambiance...)**

**.**

**.**

**Vendredi 30 septembre 2012**

**.**

POV Jacob

.

« Non, non, et non ! Seth ce n'est pas possible tu ne peux pas venir ! »

Cela faisait bien une demi heure que Seth Clearwater me cassait les oreilles pour nous accompagner, moi et les autres à ces « soirées privées » comme il les appelées. Et une demi-heure que je n'avais de cesse que de lui dire non, que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ?

Je grimaçais légèrement, j'étais à bout d'arguments. A vrai dire, il aurait pu venir, mais il appartenait à ma meute, bien que les deux meutes Quileutes collaborent constamment et se partage un même territoire. Je ressentais le besoin de le protéger.

Était-il prêt ?

Mon devoir était de veiller sur lui et il ne s'étendait pas seulement à son état de loup pour moi. Il était un peu comme un petit frère, en plus que dirait Leah si elle apprenait un jour où j'avais traîné son petit-frère chéri ?

Quoi que je doute qu'elle puisse l'apprendre pensais-je.

La voix de Seth me sortit de ma mini réflexion :

« Jake ! TOUS les vendredi soir vous partez on ne sait où ! Et ça fait un bout de temps que tu me dis : 'Plus tard, quand tu sera en âge'.

Je ne comprends rien et je m'en fiche royalement ! Je veux y aller ! Je fais parti de la meute ! En plus je suis plus un gamin... »

Il me regarde à ce moment là avec son sourire habituel flanqué sur son joli visage. Je le détaille en silence, il a grandit c'est certain : du haut de ces 16 ans il fait presque ma taille et ses muscles sont finement dessinés. Juste assez pour qu'on les imagine à travers son sweat, son corps est celui d'un homme de 20 ans. Ces yeux brillent de malice. Je sais aussi que son loup le demande, il commence à s'exprimer, mais moi, je repousse l'échéance. Mère-poule me dirait-vous ? J'appréhende le fait de devoir le surveiller, l'initier même ? Après tout c'est moi son alpha...

Je soupire doucement en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans pour autant daigner lui répondre, ne sachant que dire je me tourne en direction de Sam qui se dirige nonchalamment vers nous, flanqué de Jared & Quil, tous vêtus uniquement de leur habituel short en jean.

Sam m'adresse un petit sourire en coin, je sais qu'il a capté une partie de notre conversation et qu'il sait quel est mon problème. Il se fait un plaisir de me balancer d'un ton amusé :

« C'est toi son alpha à toi de décider ! »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, dépité, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir, même si je lui demande.

À moins de le lui ordonner en prenant ma voix alpha.

Sinon, il nous suivrait, alors autant prendre les choses en main dès maintenant.

Je fini donc par céder, oui, mon autorité laisse à désirer parfois, je ne sais pas vraiment dire non...

« Ok. »

« Yes ! Merci mec ! »

Seth à l'air d'un gamin la veille de Noël ! À la limite, il me sauterait au cou. Il arbore un grand sourire, ravi. Et moi, je soupire de nouveau.

Ce matin en me levant je me suis dit que cette journée ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, j'avais un bon sentiment, j'aurais du rester couché, vraiment.

Le soleil décline lentement sur la réserve, il se languit de son amie la lune sans doute. Il doit être aux alentours de 21heures. Un joli soir d'été aux couleurs vives. Il ne va pas falloir que l'on tarde.

Je regarde brièvement la lisière de la forêt, les arbres bruissent de manière presque inaudible sous la légère brise. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie l'espace de quelques secondes son souffle léger sur ma peau mate, je laisse tous mes muscles se détendre. Lorsque mes paupières se ré-ouvrent, je demande, sans même me tourner vers mon interlocuteur :

« Paul est déjà là bas ? »

« Il est parti devant » me répond Sam, ce à quoi Quil et Jared ricane plus ou moins discrètement.

« Humpf ! Faut toujours qu'il fasse cavalier seul ! »

« Ou pas...» ricana Quil à ma remarque qui ne nécessitait pas spécialement de réponse. Il ajoute :

« D'ailleurs Embry viendra un peu plus tard il avait je ne sais plus quoi à faire avant. »

Bref, voilà que ne nous mettra pas en avance, d'étudier le cas, désespéré, de Paul.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, et peut être est-ce le cas ? Un don dont nous n'aurions pas connaissance...Ahah je délire ! Sam s'exclame avec autorité :

« Bon les gars, on va y aller ! On a pour habitude d'être les derniers mais faudrait peut-être ne pas abuser ! »

Seth nous toise, étonné, sa tête me fait penser à un manga à ce moment précis, tout son être cri, les yeux sortant de leur orbite

'Mais vous êtes jetés les mecs ?', il nous dit juste, comme si l'on était des débiles profonds en nous montrant du doigt :

« Mais euh, vous aller pas y aller comme ça ? »

Sam hausse un sourcil, moi les épaules, seul Jared semble disposé à perdre encore quelques minutes pour l'éclairer.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et ben...comme ça, là...A moitié à poil ! »

« T'as encore rien vu ! » s'esclaffe Quil sur un ton enjoué.

« On va même faire mieux que ça ! » enchaîne Sam, à peine sa phrase fini il se dirige vers la forêt avant de muter une fois au couvert des arbres, suivi par les deux autres. Seth semble de plus en plus interloqué, je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

« Tu comprendras assez vite, allez viens avant qu'il nous devance de trop ! »

Sans attendre de réponse je cours moi même en direction de l'épaisse végétation.

Le vent fouette mon museau, on court tous rapidement au travers de la forêt vers la frontière, j'entends les pensées de Seth, celles des autres aussi, si ils m'y laissent accès. Malgré le fait que l'on soit désormais deux meutes distinctes.

Il se pose un tas de questions, pourquoi aller à une soirée vêtu comme à notre habitude et se transformer pour y aller, et pourquoi a-t-on franchi la frontière, il se doute que nos fameuses soirées hebdomadaires se tiennent chez les Cullen mais il a tout un tas d'interrogations, auxquelles je ne sais que répondre.

Je me contente d'isoler mes pensées, il vaut mieux comme moi qu'il l'apprenne en le vivant. Que son loup, l'animal qui est en lui, fasse ressentir tout ça et le partage au travers de cette expérience.

Quand a moi je m'imprègne de la nature environnante, plus vivante que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans nos corps de loups, et je sens mon désir, cette part animal en moi qui grandit.

Ce putain d'animal que je suis, ce feu qui me brûle de l'intérieur. Je me contrôle. Je n'aime pas sentir cette part de moi prendre le dessus, pourtant c'est une réalité, je ressens aussi les loups des autres. Celui de Seth, même si ce dernier ne semble pas réellement prendre conscience de ce que cela signifie. Son loup est bien là. Il est prêt, brûlant, lui aussi à cette part animale je le sais bien.

Je reprends mes esprits lorsque l'on arrive à la lisière du bois, à destination, maintenant visible à travers les feuilles : la grande villa Cullen. Sam et Jared sont les premiers à muter, imités par nous autres. On se revêtit tous rapidement, seulement de nos short et un sweat-shirt pour Seth.

Comme à son habitude, Sam ouvre la marche et c'est avec sa nonchalance habituelle qu'il franchit les marches du perron des Cullen. Je sens Seth se tendre, il reste collé à moi, son épaule touchant la mienne, une part de son inconscient commence à sentir ce qu'il se passe.

Avant que l'alpha n'est esquissé le moindre geste pour signaler notre présence, Carlisle nous ouvre la porte, accueillant comme à son habitude, il nous salue poliment et enfin on accède au grand salon ou tout n'est que lumières tamisées.

L'ambiance est lourde, pesante, mais dans pas en un sens négatif. C'est étouffant de testostérone. Seth est légèrement en retrait derrière moi, prudent, il semble évaluer les lieux.

Comme d'habitude, sur un coin du bar, il y a de la nourriture et des boissons que prépare Esmée avant de disparaître avec toutes les femelles du clan Cullen. Oui, cela reste un mystère. De même que l'on ne voit jamais Leah le vendredi soir, à ce demander ce qu'elles font de leur coté. La belle Esmée Cullen se doute-elle de ce qui se passe dans sa douce maison ?

La maison Cullen s'emplit de mâles en rut une fois par semaine, des vampires des clans voisins, nous-mêmes, les loups garous, nos odeurs qui se mélanges, dérangeantes, et nos instincts bestiaux qui se libèrent, entre lutte et désir, plaisir et combat. Toutes les notions se perdent ici. Je sens Seth tressaillir et se serrer un peu plus contre moi.

Les pièces sont sombres, mais agréables, une lumière légèrement violette envahi l'espace. Mais avec nos yeux à tous, plus aiguisés que ceux d'un humain moyen, cela ne gêne en rien la perception des moindres détails. Je balaye l'ensemble de ce qui m'est visible dans le grand salon principal.

Au fond, accoudé au bar avec quelques autres vampires que je ne connais pas, Carlisle converse, tous des verres de vin rouge en main. Alors que les vampires n'étanchent pas leur soif ainsi, c'est surréaliste. Carlisle est toujours là, mais on le voit souvent converser avec de vieux amis, très discret, s'il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'autre je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

Edward, je lui adresse un regard sous entendu quand mes yeux croisent les siens, caresse tranquillement le torse d'un autre vampire que je reconnais comme étant Benjamin de clan égyptien, rarement là à cause de la distance, en lui murmurant des mots que je ne capte pas à son oreille. Il émane d'eux beaucoup de sensualité. Le vampire me rend mon regard, on a déjà passé de bons moments ensemble... Mmmh ! Oui, il était plutôt discret au début, un peu en retrait, et pourtant...

Je me mords la lèvre et me concentre de nouveau sur l'ensemble de la pièce. D'autres bruits, plus on moins reconnaissables proviennent des étages et d'autres pièces plus isolées. Vampires et Loups se mélangent dans la salle. Je suis désormais seul avec Seth à contempler ce spectacle hors-normes qui s'offre. Son regard bloque sur le divan, dans un coin de la pièce.

Les grognements familiers me parviennent : Emmett et Paul.

Paul à violemment plaqué le vampire contre le divan en grognant sourdement, mais ce dernier lui lance un sourire lubrique avant de l'empoigner fortement par les cheveux pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Le divan craque étrangement sous le choc et Paul grogne de manière plus agressive.

Ils vont encore démolir la villa, à proprement parler ! Paul et Emmett passent la plupart de leurs soirées ensemble, ils se grognent dessus, à tel point que la première fois, les clans ont bien cru qu'ils allaient se battre...A tel point que le vampire empathe, Jasper, est intervenu.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils font, mais sans réel but de se détruire définitivement. Ils se contentent en général de faire un boucan incroyable dans la pauvre pièce qu'ils choisissent et la réduise en miette, là aussi à prendre au premier degré.

D'ailleurs, il est assez étonnant de constater qu'à chaque fois tout est comme neuf la semaine suivante. Une fois Paul à même muté, ils ont fini dehors à se régler mutuellement leur compte, à se demander ce qu'ils font vraiment ou pas...

Paul pars souvent le premier donc impossible de capter la moindre bride de ses pensées. Toujours est-il qu'ils ne doivent pas se faire tant de mal que ça pour se retrouver à chaque fois, les meubles par contre...

Jasper est posé debout, statique à quelques mètres du divan malmené, insondable, lui aussi est très souvent en retrait, discret. Je le soupçonne même de se nourrir du désir ambiant, de l'atmosphère qui règne et des ressentis mêlés des personnes présentes pour se satisfaire spirituellement, étrange ...Ou c'est moi qui ai des idées complètement dépassées.

Cela dit il est difficile de savoir ce que chacun fait ici. Il jette un regard impénétrable vers nous et semble capter les émotions de Seth, c'est à dire trouble et gêne, léger malaise face à la scène un peu hard-core qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

Discrètement il s'approche de son frère et lui glisse une phrase à l'oreille, Paul grogne de nouveau, puis tout deux se relève, Emmett le plaque brusquement contre la porte de ce que je crois être la bibliothèque, mais Paul ne se démonte pas et le plaque à son tour contre la porte qui implose sous leurs forces dans un fracas ne semblant perturber personne outre-mesure. La musique suave couvre un peu leur boucan duquel je me détourne alors que Seth tressaille contre mon épaule. Jasper à pris place sur le divan précédemment occupé et il est assis calmement, concentré sur les auras de la pièce, je présume. Je sens aussi une vague de calme nous envahir, non pas que j'en ai besoin mais c'est sûrement destiné à aider Seth à ingérer tout ce qu'il vient de voir. J'apprécie l'attention.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

Je sens le désir qui m'envahit de toute part, il m'habite, on ne peut pas lutter contre, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

Sam et les autres m'on lâchement abandonné pour le coup ! Il est toujours collé à moi, je ne veux pas spécialement lui faire franchir le pas aujourd'hui. Mais déjà pouvoir lui expliquer tout ça, je sais moi-même que ça fait beaucoup, qu'on a du mal à comprendre.

Oui, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais l'assaillir de toutes parts risque de le pommer encore plus. Il faut juste qu'il capte cette part de lui même, et le temps lui laissera décider de comment il souhaite faire et vivre les choses par la suite.

Je me tourne vers lui, la proximité pourrait être dérangeante pourtant je la trouve plaisante, je place une main sur sa hanche et l'attire encore plus près de moi, son corps est chaud, plus encore qu'habituellement, nos torses sont collés désormais et je sens qu'il est troublé.

Cependant il frissonne, la sensation de notre proximité lui est agréable, je le sais. Je passe ma main libre dans ses cheveux, le geste est possessif puis je la place sur sa nuque avant de pencher ma tête vers son oreille, je laisse mon haleine chaude souffler doucement sur son lobe avant de lui glisser sensuellement :

« Laisse toi aller, écoute tes instincts primaires. Tu n'es obligé de rien Seth, mais tu as voulu voir, tu y es »

Avant de me détacher de lui je laisse mes lèvres effleurer la peau mate de son cou. Il halète légèrement, ça à l'air de faire beaucoup pour lui. Une fois à distance plus raisonnable de lui, je lui prends la main et adopte une posture plus décontracté :

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Il reste muet un moment, abasourdi par tout ce qu'il découvre, mais sans aucune envie visible de s'enfuir par la fenêtre en courant ! C'est déjà ça. Parce que moi, la première fois, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru faire !

« Euh...oui »

Sans lâcher sa main, je le guide doucement vers le bar adjacent à la cuisine, pas sur qu'il mange réellement en fait, mais il a sûrement besoin de se prendre mesure de tout ça. Il m'adresse alors un sourire espiègle :

« En fait c'est...Plutôt cool ! » Et je ris, sincèrement. Ah sacré Seth ! Il est toujours souriant et enjoué !

Mais cette fois on ne restera pas longtemps, Sam me lance un regarde qui approuve cette décision de là ou il est... Chaque chose en son temps, enfin ça, c'est surtout ce que je veux pour lui, mon petit frère, protégé...Mince ! J'deviens pire que Leah, je grimace à cette pensée.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà qui est fait pour ce premier chapitre =D !

Merci encore à Wismerhyll pour sa relecture et sa correction !

Merci à ceux qui auront lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace...

Wolfin Hope.


	3. Chap 2 - Première fois

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Threesome /!\ LEMON Sam/Paul/Jacob

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Première fois**

**.**

**.**

**08 avril 2012**

.

POV Jacob

.

« Dépêche-toi Jake ! On y va ! »

« Bordel mais bouge ! »

« Bon il fait quoi là ? »

« Ho mec bouge ou je viens te chercher par la PEAU DU CUL ! »

Ah ça pas de doute c'était Paul...J''entends les voix de mes frères à travers la fenêtre et j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'on est vendredi soir. D'un geste habile je saute par ma fenêtre pour les rejoindre, simplement vêtu de mon short en jean et d'un t-shirt noir.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

FLASH BACK

On venait de terminer notre ronde habituelle, avec Jared, j'aimais bien faire équipe avec lui, il avait les pensées assez discrètes pour ne pas m'envahir sans arrêt à l'inverse de Seth ou Leah « ma meute » un peu, voir beaucoup, bruyante. Lui pensais en silence et c'était plus qu'apprécié.

Toujours sous forme lupine, on déboucha sur une petite clairière, avec le ruisseau à proximité. Certes, il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud mais je n'aurais pas dit non à une petite baignade avant de rentrer.

Jared *ça te tente ?*

Moi *Et comment !*

Jared :* Sous forme humaine, hein ! *

Sitôt-dit, sitôt il mute, je l'imite et nous courons vers la rivière, course à pattes...Euh pied ! On ne prend pas la peine de se vêtir, à quoi bon ? De plus, il n'y a pas Leah. Avec elle, c'est toujours plus gênant, par la force des choses et de nos différences génétiques.

Je me délecte de l'eau sur ma peau, c'est une sensation plus qu'agréable. Surtout lorsque, comme nous, il est rare d'avoir froid. Notre petite baignade improvisée vire vite à la bataille d'eau, gentille cependant. Jared n'étant pas spécialement le plus turbulent, on rie, parfois les choses simples peuvent rendre heureux. Il m'appuie sur la tête pour tenter de me couler mais je me défends, et lui empoigne le bras, me collant à lui du même coup.

Tout va vite, sans que je n'ais le temps de vraiment comprendre, mes yeux se rivent sur la lune, pleine, puis sur Jared. Les reflets de pleine lune font briller son corps puissant, ses muscles sont un peu plus fins que ceux de Sam, Paul ou même les miens mais parfaitement dessinés. Ils brillent sous la lune, je vois chaque goutte d'eau descendre de sa nuque, glisser sur ses pectoraux, cheminer plus bas sur...son sexe, et mon regard suit le même chemin. J'aimerais remplacer cette goutte d'eau aventureuse par ma main, son corps...m'excite. Il m'excite oui...Je faillis m'étrangler face à cette constatation, il a bien vu mon trouble et mes yeux posé à un endroit plus que gênant, mais ça ne semble pas le faire fuir il n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul. Il est proche, je sens son souffle régulier sur mon visage, il soupire...Pris d'une audace certaine ma main effleure sa nuque, puis retrace le chemin des gouttes d'eau, ses pecs, ses abdos, je frissonne et mon bas ventre s'échauffe. Merde, je serre les dents pour me retenir d'avoir des réactions encore plus déplacées. Ma main descend, indépendamment de ma volonté mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'objet de son désir Jared me l'attrape doucement. Il ne paraît pas énervé, ni même choqué, il la retire de son corps et me sourit :

« Attends vendredi Jake, je crois que tu va venir avec nous... » Puis il m'éclabousse joyeusement, m'étant fin à ma sorte de transe et la tension sexuelle que j'ai ressenti durant ces quelques minutes. Je dois juste devenir fou, ou frustré sexuellement, oui ce doit être ça !

FIN FLASH BACK

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

Voilà comment et pourquoi je me retrouve face à mes frères après avoir sauté par la fenêtre. Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry, seulement les plus anciens de la meute, enfin l'une des meutes.

Je suis un peu nerveux, je jette un coup d'œil à Jared, lui semble serein, visiblement l'épisode rivière ne l'a pas perturbé ni ce qui va suivre, euh d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ? On est vendredi soir, c'est vrai que tous les vendredi soir les rondes sont donnés au plus jeunes et on a pour ordre ce jour là de crier à la mort en cas de problèmes, les « anciens » étant régulièrement absents.

Je vais donc sûrement savoir pourquoi ce soir, cependant quel rapport pourrait il y avoir avec Jared, la rivière, et ma main baladeuse ?

Nerveux, oui je suis définitivement nerveux.

Paul me bouscule avec sa délicatesse habituelle, comprenez qu'il m'envoie à plusieurs mètres avant de me balancer une grande claque dans le dos.

« Tu te chies dessus mec ou quoi ? »

Ah, il a l'âme d'un grand poète ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Je soupire et lui lance un regard exaspéré en soufflant.

« Tsss »

Il ne se déstabilise absolument pas et c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de faire autre chose que de ce battre, à moins que...

« Allez, assez parler on y va ou vous glandé là toute la nuit ? »

Sans attendre de réponse il se barre en courant, j'hallucine, dire que je suis pommée serait un euphémisme, je le vois muter à l'entrée du bois, on ne va pas patrouiller ça c'est certain, mais ou va t on sous notre forme de loup ? Sam nous adresse un signe de la main avant de s'élancer à son tour et Jared me bouscule gentiment l'épaule :

« Allez, Jake bouge tu va vite comprendre ! »

J'ai comme un doute, ais-je vraiment envie de comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux ? Quoique, je ne doit pas tourner très rond non plus. Je suis donc le mouvement initié par Paul.

On traverse la forêt à une allure folle, pourtant personne ne propose de faire la course, c'est étrange...Ils ne partagent pas leurs pensées mais je ressens leur état d'esprit de plus en plus fort. C'est un mélange de désir, d'anticipation, ils ont hâte, leur loup réclame, c'est...Charnel !

Wow ! Leurs hormones partent en vrillent ou bien ?

Je pense ça tellement fort que Paul me capte et en profite bien volontiers pour me charrier, il en loupe pas une...

Paul * On a peur pour son cul Black ? *

Moi * Même pas en rêve...*

Paul * Pff*

Sam * Paul fiche lui la paix, laisse le ressentir ce que l'on ressent, si tu lui coupe toutes réflexions il n'y arrivera jamais !*

Paul ***Pff, Gnhmgn** *

A comprendre qu'il est contrarié.

Le silence se fait, visiblement penser que leurs hormones partent en vrille est une réflexion hum sacré réflexion oui. Leurs auras sont de plus en plus animal, mâles, une violente vague me fait tressaillir, le désir, je le ressens moi aussi, c'est de plus en plus bizarre, je les ressens. Bon ok, être avec une bande de beaux gosses super bien foutu et bien monté... ?

Ahem ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bref ça peut faire tourner la tête, comme la dernière fois avec Jared, je n'y avais jamais prêté attention mais parfois notre proximité dépasse le raisonnable, ça reste entre nous c'est presque naturel. Penser à mes « frères » de cette façon ne me rebute pas. Et si je ne sentais pas qu'ils éprouvent tous la même chose que moi, je commencerais assurément à me poser des questions sur mon intégrité mentale.

Je laisse mes sensations prendre le dessus, sans me poser plus de questions, d'instinct je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. La soirée risque d'être longue. Derrière les arbres commence à se dessiner la villa Cullen, le lieu des crimes. Je tressaille, appréhendant la suite. Que peut-on donc venir faire chez les Sang-froid à une heure tardive du vendredi soir ? Bon soit, je suis en excellent termes avec eux, mais ceci n'explique pas cela, non vraiment pas !

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

Après avoir pénétré dans la villa Cullen je me pétrifie à l'entrée, incapable de ne plus bouger aucuns muscles. Bordel de merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Mon cerveau est OUT, pourtant tout mon corps s'enflamme, tant qu'à être chez les tarés autant en faire partie, semble me crier tout mon être.

Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, jamais ressenti toutes ces émotions mêlées, je reste sous le choc, ce n'est pas un choc négatif, ni positif, confus sans doute. Bien sur tout ça chemine et mon esprit fait le lien, mollement. Si j'avais été un simple humain j'aurais sûrement fais un malaise. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me concentrer, de me recentrer sur moi même pour retrouver l'usage de mon corps et accessoirement de mes neurones qui semblent se barrer de tout cotés. Des effluves d'encens me parviennent, douces et sucrées, une musique suave emplie la pièce, il fait chaud, enfin la chaleur est moins supportable que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que mon corps se consume, d'envie de désir, c'est tellement plus fort que la raison, ça me tord le ventre. N'empêche que je suis paumé, un poisson rouge que l'on aurait largué au milieu du Pacifique. Ils sont toujours à coté de moi, enfin je sens Paul à ma droite et Sam à ma gauche, tiens j'aurais presque envie de me planquer derrière eux ! Jared et Embry se sont évaporés, à vrai dire je n'ai pas prêté attention à leurs déplacements, je ne prête aucunes attentions aux personnes présentes, j'ai compris ce qui se passait ici mais euh et après ? Je déglutis longuement en ouvrant les yeux, je vais être acteur moi aussi alors ? Pas que l'envie me manque, mais je suis tellement déstabilisé à cet instant.

Gros soupir vraiment très excédé à ma droite.

« Bon Jacob on va pas rester dans l'entrée non plus. » Paul

Je suis toujours incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Laisse-le prendre la mesure de tout ça, c'est une réaction normale. »

Ça c'est Sam, parfaitement calme, lui seul dans cette baraque semble contrôler ses émotions.

Paul ne semble pas de cet avis.

« Ben s'il a perdu sa langue... »

Il ricane, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Doucement, avec délicatesse, étonnant de sa part, il me saisi les avant-bras et me retourne face à lui. Je glisse mes prunelles dans les siennes, elles ne sont que désir et envie. J'aurais voulu me reculer face à ce constat mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement il plaque une main derrière ma nuque pour me retenir et rapproche dangereusement son visage du mien.

J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Il incline légèrement le visage et lentement ses lèvres se collent aux miennes, dans un contact léger. Force est de constater que le contact me plaît, beaucoup, à tel point que j'y mets un peu plus de pression.

Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche et sa langue taquine mes lèvres, d'instinct j'entrouvre la bouche, comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien. Sa langue caresse la mienne avec douceur, sans me presser, je cède et la laisse explorer ma bouche sans résistance aucune, participant même timidement. Je ne sais combien de temps cela a duré mais je peux officiellement dire que Paul embrasse divinement bien. Il retire ses lèvres et mord légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avant de rompre définitivement le contact. Il demeure cependant assez proche pour que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien, sa main toujours fermement plaqué contre ma nuque. Mes yeux s'arrondissent, je veux me reculer vivement mais sa main force autant qu'il peut pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner.

« Mais... Humphfrgrmvvù »

Brillant ! Vraiment brillant ! C'est tout se que je parviens à dire ou plutôt baragouiner.

«Ne réfléchit pas Jacob, laisse toi aller »

C'est la voix de Sam, qui se tient toujours derrière moi, très près, trop près. Paul quitte mon regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sam, il on du passer un accord tacite.

Alors que Paul réunit de nouveau nos lèvres sans que je puisse m'y opposer, je sens deux grandes mains chaudes se poser sensuellement sur mes épaules et glisser jusqu'à mes hanches. Un corps chaud se colle à moi. Paul relâche la pression sur ma nuque sans arrêter de m'embrasser de la même façon que tout à l'heure, doucement, presque avec prudence. Le corps puissant de Sam est en contact direct avec mon dos. Je frissonne de plaisir. Ses mains caressent distraitement mes hanches, je sens son souffle dans ma nuque remplacer la main de Paul qui en profite pour passer la sienne dans mes cheveux courts.

Je perds complètement pied. C'est trop à la fois, je ne contrôle plus mes sens, j'ai toujours était impulsif, pourquoi commencer à réfléchir aujourd'hui ?

Je m'abandonne complètement à leurs caresses sans pour autant baisser ma garde. Ma langue attaque avec ardeur celle du loup me faisant face. Il parfait surpris mais répond en accentuant fortement le baiser avant de se retirer, en grognant légèrement. Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule.

Sam m'embrasse rapidement la nuque, je frissonne, avant de décoller son corps du mien.

Paul murmure, la voix enrouée :

« Dans la chambre »

Son alpha prend une voix autoritaire.

« Doucement Paul ! »

Mais il semble acquiescer. Ils me prennent chacun une main et me traîne dans les escaliers, je les suis docilement, toujours muet, confus.

Les événements ne semblent pas vouloir faire leurs chemins dans mon cerveau embué.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

Voilà comment je me retrouve assis sur un grand lit dans une chambre sombre mais luxueuse, l'une des innombrables suites Cullen je suppose.

Je me suis laissé guider à l'aveugle. J'ai une boule au ventre, j'appréhende.

Pourtant, je n'ai absolument pas peur, parce qu'au fond je sais ce que je veux, j'ai besoin de ce qui va suivre.

Je suis donc assis sur ce grand lit, un lit ou il y a de la place pour trois, je déglutis, trois y'a comme un souci dans mes calculs là...

Mais non nous sommes bel et bien trois dans UNE seule chambre. Paul est devant moi, les mains posées sur mes cuisses (pour illustrer, Jacob est assis au bord du lit, Paul est debout devant lui, les mains posé sur ses cuisses, donc penché en avant quoi), il a la tête dans mon cou qu'il picore gentiment, laissant parfois traîner sa langue, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire frissonner à chaque fois.

Je sens Sam derrière moi, il a passé ses mains sous mon T-shirt et me caresse le dos avec insistance. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un soupir de plaisir. Tous les deux sont déjà torse nus, l'alpha à l'air de juger inadapté que je sois le seul à garder mon t-shirt.

Paul se décolle de moi juste le temps que Sam me débarrasse de ce vêtement gênant avant de reprendre ses caresses dans mon dos, m'embrassant parfois la nuque ou les épaules.

Et moi je ne parviens plus à bouger, à produire un son ni rien d'autre, ça en devient sérieusement inquiétant, peut être que je suis paralysé ?

Je garde le regard baissé pris de fascination pour la moquette ambrée, Paul s'accroupit entre mes jambes, raffermissant sa prise sur l'une de mes cuisses, son autre main me passe doucement sur la mâchoire et me force à poser mon regard dans le sien, il unit de nouveau nos lèvres, mais j'ai du mal à répondre, je lui oppose une petite résistance. Ben oui, je suis paralysé ou plutôt pétrifié. En fait je dois faire une sorte de rêve bizarre tout droit sorti de mon cerveau merdique.

Le loup décolle ses lèvres et soupire.

Il tente de soutenir mon regard, fuyant. Sam stoppe ses caresses dans mon dos et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

« Laisse-toi aller Jacob ! Arrête de brider ton propre désir et laisse-toi faire au moins. Crois-moi, personne ne le regrettera »

Après ces paroles, il se penche au-dessus de moi et attrape la nuque de Paul pour l'embrasser langoureusement, de façon brève et brusque à la fois.

Peut-être qu'ils veulent me rassurer en faisant ça ?

Je ne vais plus chercher à comprendre. Au point où j'en suis...

J'ai déjà eu plusieurs relations avec des femmes, pas des hommes, et pas deux en même temps qui plus est !

Paul se réapproprie encore une fois ma bouche avec insistance et impatience. Je m'abandonne à son traitement cette fois-ci, le laissant jouer avec ma langue et me mordre doucement les lèvres.

Sam me glisse toujours des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, mais je ne capte rien de ce qu'il peut bien me raconter. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie simplement, les lèvres du loup gris (Paul ;)) qui descendent dans mon cou, sensuelles et audacieuses, sa langue qui s'amuse parfois sur ma peau mate.

Je gémis tout bas, je commence à sentir une partie de mon anatomie réagir sous leurs traitements. Les mains du loup noir sont descendues sur mes hanches, elle passe sur mes abdos, plus bas...

Il me défait ma braguette sans se presser. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sa main effleure mon sexe qui durcit encore plus et il continue de frotter à travers mon boxer. J'ai l'impression que je vais imploser.

« Je crois que tu peux y aller là Paul »

Il communique entre eux mais je n'y prête qu'à moitié attention.

Le désigné fini de me retirer short et boxer avec plus de hâte. Ses lèvres descendent plus bas, mon ventre, mon aine, je tremble légèrement. Dieu c'est pas vrai il va pas faire ça !

« Humm »

Vu le son que je viens de produire, si, il l'a fait.

Sa langue roule sur toute la longueur de mon sexe.

C'est bon, vraiment très bon.

Il me prend lentement en bouche, trop lentement. Mes sens, plus éveillés que jamais, je retrouve un peu l'usage de mon corps, passif jusque-là.

Je pose mes yeux sur Paul, il est à genou entre mes jambes en train de me sucer. La vision est juste érotique. Cela amplifie encore mon excitation.

Je bouge mes bras. Oh magie, ils fonctionnent de nouveau !

Puis je pose mes mains sur sa tête, frottant légèrement ses chevaux courts. Il grogne mais continue son traitement sur ma virilité, plus sensuel que jamais.

Il prend le temps de me faire apprécier chaque mouvement de sa langue. Je me retiens de lui appuyer sauvagement sur la tête pour qu'il accélère me doutant qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

J'ai perdu le contact avec les grandes mains de Sam. Il nous regarde attentivement passionné par le spectacle, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse brusquement.

C'est très bref, animal avant de se lever à demi, de façon à pouvoir aussi caresser Paul. Moi, j'ai les mains toujours cramponnées à ses cheveux. Je desserre ma prise uniquement lorsqu'il gémit méchamment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, j'ai les yeux mis clos, la bouche entre-ouverte. Paul se retire et murmure un peu agacé :

« Merde Jake t'es long la vache j'ai super mal à la mâchoire ! »

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais éclaté de rire, d'ailleurs je ne peux retenir un sourire, Sam ricane, chose rare venant de lui, j'en déduis donc que ça doit faire un moment qu'il me suce.

« Tsss ! Tu croyais qu'il était encore puceau ou quoi ? »

Mes sensations sont tellement délicieuses que je me retiens, je ne lâche pas entièrement pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Paul esquisse un mini sourire et se décontracte la mâchoire en grimaçant. Conciliant, les mains toujours posées sur sa tête je les laisse glisser sur sa nuque et emmène son visage au mien pour l'embrasser longuement.

Nos langues dansant ensemble, il glisse une main entre nos corps et termine son travail avec des pressions rapides et fortes. J'halète dans le baiser, je ne peux plus me retenir et j'étouffe un puissant gémissement dans sa bouche en éjaculant sur sa main.

Je relâche alors ma prise sur sa nuque. Sitôt il se fait assaillir par Sam qui le fait basculer sur le lit et l'embrasse farouchement. Puis il se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser de la même manière, rendant mon souffle encore plus court.

Il se lève en tirant Paul par le poignet pour le relever lui aussi. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil. Ils on l'air de communiquer silencieusement : c'est agaçant à la fin !

« C'est mort j'ai plus de mâchoire mais... »

Sam grogne, impatient, l'autre se tourne vers moi, OK je crois que j'ai pigé. Mon corps à retrouvé sa mobilité, le souci c'est que maintenant il agit tout seul. Je me retrouve donc à genoux, en face de la verge dressée de Sam, pas tout à fait à mon aise et à peine remis de ce que Paul m'a fait subir il y a une minute à peine.

Je ne sais pas sucer un mec moi...

Mon homologue semble comprendre rapidement le souci. Sans plus de cérémonie, il chope le membre de son alpha dans une main et ma tête dans l'autre pour les faire se rencontrer. Je ferme les yeux et suis des instincts que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je laisse son sexe entrer dans ma cavité buccale au maximum, avant de faire chemin arrière. Encouragé par ses grognements appréciateurs, je continue de le sucer variant la pression de mes lèvres.

Il me laisse faire quelques minutes, et c'est vrai que ma mâchoire est vite engourdie. Il me repousse la tête doucement. Paul est maintenant collé à lui, ils s'embrassent, s'attouchent et je les contemple un instant. Ils sont magnifiques, taillés comme des dieux grecs, dans une lutte qui leur amènera la jouissance. Je comprends pourquoi on s'attire ainsi, on est sacrément bien foutus. Putain de merde !

Sam lui murmure quelque chose et je devine un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres du loup gris. Il se retourne vers moi brisant sa précédente étreinte. De les avoir observés, mon corps s'est de nouveau réveillé et je ressens un désir puissant.

Mon esprit s'est accommodé de l'idée, du concept et de ce que nous faisons. Ce qui à pour conséquence que je retourne à peu près à mon état normal. Je peux bouger librement, parler même je crois.

Je me sens un peu plus acteur, même si je suis bien obligé de me laisser guider dans l'inconnu. Je me lève donc pour lui faire face et l'entraîne dans ma chute sur le grand lit afin qu'il se retrouve au dessus de moi, ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, nos lèvres rapidement scellées.

Mes mains se promènent dans ses cheveux, le faisant grogner par moment. Il commence à frotter son bassin contre le mien et je sens que son sexe est tendu au maximum, il laisse échapper de longs râles de satisfaction lorsque nos deux membres se touchent, réveillant plus encore le mien.

Je l'imite en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus difficile, erratique, je rouvre les paupières et tombe sur ses prunelles plus sombres que jamais, impatientes et désireuses, mon propre désir monte encore d'un cran.

Il a éloigné son visage du mien, il se mord la lèvre. Ses gestes se font plus précipités. Il saisi mes cuisses et commence à se positionner entre mes jambes.

Wow va falloir qu'il se calme un peu là. Parce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Je renforce ma poigne sur ses cheveux courts, ce n'est pas facile, et le tire brusquement en avant de façon à le déséquilibrer. Il s'écroule sur moi en râlant.

Je grogne méchamment en lui jetant un regard menaçant. Sam auquel je prêté moins attention se tient derrière Paul, il doit sans doute s'occuper de lui, pas assez visiblement...Il lui saisi l'épaule et le tire sèchement en arrière, me faisant lâcher prise sur ses cheveux afin de le redresser. Il ne le lâche pas.

« Contrôle-toi un peu !»

J'appuie ces propos d'un nouveau regard noir sur le loup gris.

Son alpha relâche la prise, le laissant de nouveau se pencher vers moi, je grogne méchamment, ça sonne comme un avertissement.

« C'est bon ça va...j'ai compris, mais rend pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Je le sonde un instant et me décide à le laisser faire, il faudra bien en passer par là j'imagine. Cela ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Sam se tient derrière Paul, il le caresse, ses mains, sa bouche, mais il m'est difficile de me concentrer sur les deux à la fois. Paul m'embrasse de nouveau. Il descend dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule. Ses lèvres tremblent sur ma peau. Il me mord, me laissant quelques marques, mais jamais jusqu'à me faire mal. Une de ses mains se tient sur mon épaule. Il a peut-être peur que je parte en courant, pourtant je ne bronche pas.

Le loup noir suce les doigts de son autre main, ce qui à pour effet de le faire gémir et clore les yeux, sensible à cet attouchement.

Je me crispe légèrement lorsqu'il retire ces doigts de la bouche de Sam, il est assez attentif pour s'en rendre compte et réunit à nouveau nos lèvres fiévreusement. Il m'assaille en m'obligeant à répliquer. Le baiser en devient presque douloureux. Il met plus de pression sur mon épaule tout en glissant ses cuisses sous les miennes afin de surélever un peu mon bassin. J'aurais voulu déglutir mais ses lèvres possessives m'en empêchent, je vais bientôt suffoquer.

Je sens ses doigts humides à mon entrée. Il fait de légères pressions avant de commencer à les faire rentrer en moi. Je fronce les sourcils incapable de protester face à cette intrusion, ses lèvres ne me lâchent toujours pas. C'est désagréable, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire douloureux cependant.

Il décolle brièvement ses lèvres pour regarder la tête que je fais, j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. Je sens son souffle irrégulier sur mon visage. Je sens aussi Sam juste derrière lui, veillant sur ses faits et gestes tout en lui infligeant quelques traitements que je suis incapable de voir. Il bouge lentement ses doigts en moi et il effectue plusieurs va et viens. La sensation est toujours peu agréable, mais moins dérangeante. Il m'embrasse furtivement se concentrant sur son souffle de plus en plus désordonné.

Je caresse ses épaules, sa nuque, rencontrant parfois les mains ou la bouche de son alpha. Je commence à m'accoutumer à ses doigts entre mes chairs, il les bouge un peu plus rapidement et mon souffle accélère. Puis soudainement, il les retire assez brusquement pour me tirer un râle de surprise. Il se redresse et je vois vaguement Sam lui tendre une petite pochette et un petit tube par dessus son épaule, un préservatif et du lubrifiant, je préfère fermer les yeux.

Je le sens se pencher de nouveau sur moi rapprochant nos corps, il me saisi les hanches, Sam grogne derrière lui. Je peut maintenant sentir sa virilité toujours aussi tendue se presser contre mon entrée. Il m'embrasse rapidement avant de se redresser un peu à nouveau :

« ça va Jake ? »

J'inspire profondément. Oui vraiment, ça va super bien ! Tu va m'enculer d'ici quelques secondes, mais sinon tout est ok ! Cela dit c'est pas comme si je le voulais pas...

« Ouais... Vas-y !»

Ma voix s'est considérablement affaiblie par le désir et un peu d'inquiétude aussi, c'est pas tellement la douleur qui m'effraie, mais et si j'aimais pas ça ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trop y réfléchir.

Son membre presse plus fort mon entrée forçant ma chair à s'écarter. Je pousse un petit gémissement plaintif, il halète et s'arrête un instant, luttant contre sa propre envie. Il reprend lentement sa poussée, aidé par le lubrifiant. La sensation de son sexe entrant en moi et à la fois douloureuse, gênante mais sans dire que ce soit agréable, j'aime ça. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je veux qu'il reste, qu'il bouge.

Une fois complètement entrée il me sonde, cherchant visiblement l'autorisation de continuer, je bouge un peu mon bassin en grimaçant, c'est pas le summum du confort mais je m'y ferais.

Il a l'air de comprendre et commence à se retirer un tout petit peu avant se ré-enfoncer entièrement, il fait ça plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à l'intrusion. Enfin je ne pense pas m'y habituer aussi facilement non plus hein, mais j'aime ça. J'aime sentir sa putain de queue en moi, oulala je suis complètement grave ou gay ?

Je gémis doucement. Il prend ça pour un signe de contentement intense et il sort entièrement pour s'enfoncer plus brutalement en moi, ne m'y attendant pas je ressens une douleur vive. J'allais protester quand je le vois serrer les dents en retenant un grognement, il laisse sa tête aller contre mon épaule en soufflant faiblement.

Je comprends que Sam vient de le pénétrer à son tour, l'empêchent de bouger de nouveau en moi. Je pose une main affectueuse sur sa nuque et la caresse doucement. Il reprend ses lents va et viens sûrement en rythme avec Sam. J'étends nos gémissements se mêler, Sam est le plus silencieux, émettant parfois des grognements bas.

Ils accélèrent leur cadence, je commence à m'accommoder de l'intrusion, j'y prends même du plaisir, ma virilité frotte contre son ventre ce qui tend mon sexe encore d'avantage une fois la douleur pesante passée.

Paul à toujours sa tête posé contre mon épaule, son souffle devient inquiétant, complètement affolé, il redresse la tête juste pour pouvoir articuler une phrase à peu près compréhensible :

« Nmhh J...Jake je vais venir. »

A peine a-t-il fini que je l'entends pousser un long râle de plaisir et s'immobiliser en moi, tout en reprenant son souffle. Il se retire doucement la tête toujours calée sur mon épaule. Je grogne à sa sortie, les sensations sont bizarres.

« Putain Jake, t'es trop bon ! »

On reste quelques instants comme ça, à bout de souffle. Je remarque que Sam a terminé avant nous, il ne reste que moi, mon sexe me brûle, j'en ai mal tellement je suis excité, faut que je me finisse, mais pas comme ça non. Je sens mon loup crier, mes instincts primaires me saisir, mon loup est révolté d'avoir était soumis, c'est un alpha après tout.

Je ne me plains absolument pas de ce qui vient de se passer mais j'ai besoin de dominer un peu moi aussi, mon coté animal sûrement. Je repousse Paul sur le coté sans douceur, il grogne mais venant de lui rien de surprenant.

« Retourne-toi !»

Ma voix claque plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu et je vois à ses yeux plissés que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout, c'est Paul tout de même.

Bon je ne suis pas un animal, merde ! On n'est pas des chiens...Enfin des loups ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

Je parviens à me calmer un peu et à radoucir ma voix, me montrant tout de même pressant.

« S'il te plaît !»

Il rouspète des choses intelligibles pour la forme mais se met à quatre pattes sur le lit, j'en demandais pas tant. Il a une croupe désirable, la vue est ensorcelante, mais je ne m'attarde pas à cette contemplation, pressé de me soulager. Je lui attrape fermement les hanches et me positionne derrière lui. Je prend juste le temps de cracher dans ma main pour humidifier ma droiture avant de commencer la pénétration, je me retiens de le faire d'un coup me souvenant de sa réaction lorsque Sam avait apparemment procédé ainsi.

« Putain J...Jacob » il semble un peu contrarié mais ma présence en lui fait vite oublier ses principes.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson alors que je commence à me mouvoir en lui, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça, le plaisir est extrême, à la limite de l'acceptable. Mes coups de reins deviennent rapidement plus forts, bestiaux, je sais que je ne vais plus durer.

Je sens ses bras crispés, il a du mal à se tenir et commence à s'affaisser vers l'avant. Je sens qu'il éprouve lui aussi un puissant plaisir en dépit d'une quelconque douleur. Je me penche un peu en avant pour atteindre sa nuque ou je pose mes lèvres tremblantes. Je l'embrasse, ou plutôt le dévore, à coup de dent et de langue.

Je ralentis légèrement ma cadence, la fatigue et ce plaisir trop extrême vont venir à bout de moi, je retiens un hurlement en lui mordant violemment l'épaule, il gémit, crie presque, surpris. Je me retire juste avant d'éjaculer, laissant ma semence se répandre sur les draps sombres.

Je dépose un baiser d'excuse sur son épaule déjà en train de cicatriser avant de m'écarter complètement de lui, m'allongeant sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, je tente d'apaiser ma respiration.

Paul s'écroule sur le ventre à coté de moi, la respiration saccadée lui aussi.

« Bordel »

J'entends un petit rire à l'autre bout de la chambre, je me redresse un peu, pour voir Sam, accoudé contre le mur, toujours à poil, les yeux amusés rivés sur nous.

« Tu croyais quoi, c'est un alpha, un Black ! » ricane Sam.

« Tsss, le spectacle t'a plus au moins ? »

Seul le rire de son alpha lui répond, agacé il se relève d'un bond et lui balance son short en jean qui traînait par là à la figure.

« Ho ta gueule, hein ! »

Toute fatigue semble avoir disparue, alors que moi je suis vidé, éreinté, mais étonnamment bien aussi, l'esprit enfin calme, serein. Je commence à m'assoupir alors que je les entends remettre le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient avant nos ébats. Paul se rapproche de moi et se moque du fait que je sois après m'endormir, cela dit je suis déjà trop proche des limbes pour lui répondre, il se contente donc de rabattre un bout de drap sur ma nudité.

« Laissons le dormir, on viendra le réveiller avant de partir. » c'est la voix posé de Sam.

Je distingue des bruits lointains, ils on du quitter la pièce, me laissant aller entièrement à mon sommeil. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, la plupart des personnes normales se damnerait pour avoir ces deux apollons dans leur lit et moi je l'ai ai eu. Cette première fois là je ne risque pas de l'oublier...Je réfléchirais plus tard pour le reste...

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

Je me demande depuis combien de temps je dors d'un sommeil si tranquille, vraisemblablement assez longtemps pour que Sam semble pressé, il me secoue une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

« Allez Jacob, dépêche toi, ils nous attendent »

Je grogne quelque chose qui doit vouloir dire :

« Laisse moi tranquille je dors ». Mécontent il me secoue avec plus de fermeté.

« Jacob ! On est déjà au petit matin faut pas exagérer. »

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, petit matin ? Des couleurs plus clairs filtrent par la fenêtre, en effet j'ai du dormir un sacré moment. Je grimace, j'ai les mains dégueulasse sans parler d'une autre partie de mon anatomie, la prochaine fois je penserais à me nettoyer avant de sombrer lâchement. Je pousse un juron. Une serviette de toilette et mes vêtements m'atterrissent sur la figure avant que Sam ne saute par la fenêtre. Je le rejoins rapidement, après mettre rendu à peu près présentable.

Il m'attendent tous en bas, bien sûr Paul ne manque pas de se foutre de moi, je m'en serais douté.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant le réveil était difficile ? »

Il m'attrape par les épaules. Je lui envoi un bon coup dans l'estomac, qui à pour effet de le mettre à distance et de lui tirer un grognement mécontent et moi un rire satisfait.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la forêt , nous suivons avant de muter derrière les arbres.

Le retour est rapide, sur le chemin nos pensées sont partagées. Je revois donc des brides de ma propre soirée, mêlant mes images aux leurs, c'est étrange de repasser cela à travers différent points de vue, gênant même, malgré tout je n'ai aucuns regrets et ce n'est pas leur cas non plus. Rien à changé, notre proximité physique ne semble pas interférer sur nos relations dans la meute.

Dès la frontière franchie, nos pensées se ferment, certaines sont rangées dans le tiroir secret, on ne les partagera plus. Mes pattes foulent de nouveau le territoire quileute et je laisse à nouveau la nature enivrer mes sens. Je ne pense plus à ce dont il ne faut pas penser une fois à la réserve pour sauvegarder l'esprit des petits derniers. C'est comme si j'étais seul à galoper à travers la forêt, les arbres défilent autour de moi, le soleil se lève doucement sur la Push. Je me laisse aller à mon état de loup.

.

.

.

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ;) ! En espérant que cela est pu plaire aux lecteurs =P...


	4. Chap 3 - Ce que veux mon loup

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope avec la participation de Wismerhyll à l'écriture de ce chapitre !

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** /!\ LEMON Jacob/Edward

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Ce que veux mon loup**

**.**

**.**

**01 juillet 2012**

.

POV Jacob

.

Je baille fort peu discrètement en m'étirant. Je grogne, je manque de place dans mon lit minuscule vu la masse que je suis devenu, mes parent ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça !

Nous avions fait une réunion avec les deux meutes, chez Sam et Emily la veille, et j'avais patrouillé toute la nuit et jusqu'à ce midi, un vampire nomade ayant été repéré.

On a bien entendu fini par le coincé et le démembrer juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la limite de nos territoires, un jeu d'enfant ! Mais qui nous a permis de dégourdir nos crocs. Parce que bien que l'on se dise que se défouler les uns sur les autres c'est sympa et distrayant, cela ne vaut pas un bon sang froid avide de sang humain auquel on arrache la tête. Tiens, je vire sadique moi maintenant ? C'est le manque d'activité de ces derniers temps je crois.

Je m'étire une dernière fois avant de regarder le vieux radio réveil qui trône sur ma table de cheveux, tout aussi récente. J'ouvre grand les yeux et me redresse d'un bond dans mon lit : déjà 18h ! Faut dire qu'après la nuit dernière les heures de sommeil rattrapées cet après midi ne sont pas de trop. Je ne repars pas en ronde ce soir, j'ai donc un peu de temps pour moi, et c'est vrai qu'on est vendredi, j'irais sûrement ce soir...

Depuis la première fois que je ne risque pas d'oublier bien qu'elle reste désormais au fond de nos esprits à l'abri des regards, j'y suis régulièrement retourné. J'appréciais vraiment ces soirées, chacune étaient différentes.

La meute n'y allais pas toujours au complet mais je pouvais être sûr d'être au moins escorté par Paul qui ne loupait pas une occasion d'aller casser la baraque, au sens propre ! (cf. 1er chapitre Paul/Emmett sous-entendu)

C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle il fait preuve d'enthousiasme. Si l'on exclut les combats contre les sangs froids, et cela dit l'un et l'autre se recoupent dans son cas.

Il est arrivé qu'on y aille juste comme ça, bon ça ne représente pas la majorité, pour profiter d'une soirée entre nous et avec les vampires.

Carlisle à énormément de conversation et surtout sa délicate épouse Esmée fait toujours de succulents mets qui sont à notre disposition, n'importe qui se damnerais pour ces plats. Je la soupçonne toutefois de mettre des additifs étranges dans les boissons, ce qui nous a valu de renter un Paul à moitié inconscient il y a 15 jours.

Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée, on s'est bien foutu de lui après ça et inutile de préciser qu'il a été deux fois plus ronchon les jours qui ont suivis.

Je suis trop songeur, pourquoi avoir ce genre de réflexions ? Ah oui, sans doute parce qu'une fois à l'état de loup je ne pourrais plus penser à tout ça. Il y avait eu quelques attouchements avec les autres membres de la meute sans aller plus loin, pour moi en tout cas. Pour ce qui est des autres n'étant pas voyeur par nature je me suis garder d'espionner leur faits et gestes, ainsi que leurs pensées pour certains ne pouvant se contenir sur le retour.

La proximité avec les autres Quileutes est plus facile pour moi, du coté des vampires je me montre plus distant, sauf avec Edward. C'est assez ironique d'ailleurs. Bella nous a sûrement rapprochés dans un sens. J'ai moins d'apriori sur lui que sur les autres vampires, à part Carlisle pour qui j'ai un grand respect, mais m'imaginer faire des choses classés X avec lui est juste...Pouah non, c'est impensable !

L'avantage en plus avec son talent, bien qu'agaçant, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui parler, il sait directement ce dont j'ai envie. Cela qui s'avère très pratique pour nos activités intimes. L'inconvénient : je me dois de garder mon esprit centré sur lui, ça la foutrais mal de penser à carrément autre chose en plein ébat. C'est quelque chose d'un peu difficile pour moi qui ai tendance à partir dans tous les sens.

Afin d'être un partenaire potable j'ai du apprendre à me focaliser sur l'instant et rien d'autre, avec lui pas moyen de feinter. Bon vu comme ça, avoir un intrus en permanence dans son crâne, cela peut paraître chiant. Mais je maintiens que ça a aussi de bon cotés !

Avoir une relation sexuelle avec un vampire, c'est assez hors norme finalement, très différent. Ils ne sont aucunement humains, point de similitudes. Ils ne ressentent pas la douleur à ma connaissance, sauf en ce faisant encastrer dans les portes, peut-être donc que Paul tente de rendre son l'humanité à Emmett ! Ah ! Bref, ce n'est pas là le sujet !

Leur corps ne fonctionnant plus, ils ne peuvent ni transmettre ni attraper de MST, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser de préservatif, pour le coup ça m'arrange, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, je m'emporte rapidement. C'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai connu avant. Là-bas je peux laisser mon loup prendre le dessus, de surcroit avec un vampire je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

Les vampires n'on pas besoin de respirer, ils peuvent gémir, haleter mais ne sont jamais vraiment essoufflés, la fatigue leur est inconnue, et je m'endormirais sans doute avant d'avoir pu épuiser un sang froid.

Mais ils ressentent le plaisir physique de ce que j'ai pu constater. Heureusement, je me serais senti sacrément con à atteindre l'extase seul...Ahem. Conséquence : c'est toujours moi qui décide quand on arrête, oui sacré avantage. En revanche leur peau est froide, tout le temps, et ils ne suent pas non plus évidement, un attrait trop humain pour eux...

En me laissant aller à mes divagations je commence à replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Une légère brise filtre par la fenêtre ouverte, elle sonne comme un air d'hiver, humide et froid. J'entends la pluie taper en rythme sur le toit de notre maisonnette. Je daigne enfin me lever pour de bon.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

Par chance, la pluie s'était stoppée avant que nous ne partions de la réserve. Enfin une chance surtout pour la maison impeccable des Cullen, je me serais sans doute senti un peu coupable de tout salir. Déjà qu'on arrive toujours à moitié à poil, on serait passé pour quoi ? De sales chiens sans savoir-vivre ! Cette pensée me fait sourire. C'est un peu ce qu'on est à coté d'eux, non que ça me dérange.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée, ici les choses sont ce qu'elles doivent être, mais chaque jour différentes.

Je repère Edward un peu retiré sur un fauteuil à coté d'une grande bibliothèque en bois noir, un livre à la main. Comme si l'heure était à la lecture...

Depuis la première fois que j'ai pénétré ces soirées de démesures il a toujours été un peu en retrait, à l'écart, visage fermé et sans expression. Soit, cela ne change pas bien de ses habitudes, je ne me rappel pas l'avoir bien souvent vu exprimer ses émotions par diverses attitudes faciales.

Pourtant qui imaginerais que le taciturne, moins que son frère Jasper quand même, Edward Cullen adore se mettre à quatre pattes sur un lit ou à même le sol, pour la plus grande satisfaction de mes instincts de domination. L'animal qui est en moi, voit en lui le partenaire idéal. Il est à l'opposé de ce qu'il paraît être dans la vie.

C'est comme si en lui, on y trouvait deux personnalités distinctes. Je le vois avec lui, quand il est en public mais aussi quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Et moi qui pensais qu'il était prude ou avait un excès de pudeur avant. Tsss, je me suis bien trompé ! A certains moments, il peut se comporter de façon diamétralement opposé.

Je suis pressé aujourd'hui, excité dès le départ. J'ai envie de passer à l'acte ce qui ne me ressemble que moyennement pourtant. Il capte aussitôt mes pensées. Un vampire parasite d'esprit ne se refait pas.

Il pose son livre avec des gestes mesurés, se lève avec autant de contenance et prend les escaliers en me lançant un regard, il m'intime de le suivre. Ce que je fais.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

.

Nous sommes dans une chambre, je ne sais pas laquelle, et à vrai dire je m'en contre-fiche. A peine ai-je refermé la porte que je me jette sur Edward. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait. Impossible de le prendre par surprise. Je le plaque contre un des murs, il anticipe chacun de mes gestes.

« C'est une chemise en soie tu sais... »

J'ai à peine eu le temps de penser que j'allais arracher sans ménagement ses vêtements avant qu'il ne me dise ça d'un ton suave. Je renifle dédaigneusement en réponse et saisi brusquement la chemise en soie, faisant éclater tous les délicats boutons nacrés avant de l'envoyer plus loin. Il m'adresse un sourire dangereux dévoilant ses canines.

Je lui mords les lèvres avec force, il aurait du saigner, mais non. Les sang-froids ne saignent pas ! Il en profite pour glisser ses bras derrière ma nuque, je frissonne, il est toujours aussi froid, autant que je suis chaud.

Notre proximité est accentuée par son geste, je respire bruyamment, emporté par le désir. Mon membre est déjà dur, je le presse contre la cuisse de mon vis-à-vis et il émet un petit son étouffé contre mon cou qu'il lèche et mordille. Il s'abstient d'y planter ses crocs, mon odeur ne lui donne pas envie de me dévorer et je ne suis pas immuniser entièrement contre son venin.

Je m'impatiente déjà comme le jeune loup impulsif que je suis.

Je lui défais sa ceinture et sa braguette rapidement, il fini lui même de retirer son jean, craignant peut-être le même sort que pour sa précieuse chemise réduit en miettes. Je me frotte contre lui, et il se met aussitôt à gémir de plaisir.

Usant de sa force et de sa vitesse de vampire, il décide de me retourner afin que je sois dos à lui. Il passe ses bras sous les miens et viens enserrer mon torse tout en posant son menton sur mon épaule. Ses mains remontent et commencent à me caresser les pectoraux. Tout en effectuant ses caresses, il presse son bassin contre le bas de mes reins en même temps qu'il soupire de plaisir au bord de mon oreille.

L'une de ses mains commence à descendre doucement sur mes abdominaux alors que l'autre pince un de mes tétons. Sa main froide et baladeuse continue sa course en dessinant des arabesques sur les muscles de mon ventre et se rapproche petit à petit de la limite de mon short. Après avoir joué un peu avec mon nombril, ses doigts glacés passent sous la barrière de mon seul vêtement et viennent taquiner ma raideur qui mérite bien ce qualificatif à ce moment précis.

La fraîcheur de sa main sur ma queue brûlante me fait un effet incroyable et je gémis alors de plaisir en pensant à ce petit penchant qu'il a de vouloir me torturer de plaisir.

Entendant mes pensées qui témoignent de mon état d'esprit, il profite de ce moment de faiblesse où j'ai baissé ma garde pour m'attraper et échanger nos positions. Je me retrouve donc debout, dos contre le mur, face à un vampire qui a bien décidé de s'amuser avec moi.

Ses deux mains sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de bouger de là où je suis, son regard se vrille au mien et j'y entrevois la flamme du désir et de la gourmandise. Il m'embrasse de manière fougueuse et je peux alors comprendre l'intensité de son envie de luxure qu'il mêle à ce baiser.

Les mains toujours sur mes épaules, sa bouche commence à suivre le même trajet que sa main « froide et baladeuse » avait suivit juste avant. Il me mordilla les tétons et descendit en suivant les plis formés sur mon torse par mes abdominaux. Sa langue me parcourt et viens jouer avec mon nombril.

Mon short représente encore un obstacle embêtant, nous le ressentons tous les deux. Il finit par me libérer les épaules de l'étreinte de ses mains et utilisa ses dernières pour défaire le bouton de ce qui représente l'un de mes derniers remparts vestimentaires. Comprenant depuis un bon moment ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire subir, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir son prénom d'appréhension quand je le vois s'agenouiller mettant sa tête au même niveau que mon entrejambe.

Il descend ma braguette avec une lenteur effroyable, histoire de me torturer un peu plus, puis tire d'un coup sec mon short et mon boxer vers le bas de mes chevilles, ce qui ne manque pas de me surprendre. Mon sexe douloureux, depuis un certain temps déjà, vient se cogner contre la partie supérieure de mes abdos.

(Trop grand me diraient-vous ? N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de Jacob et que c'est un alpha. Et puis de toute façon, les fantasmes c'est fait pour rêver.)

Je le vois alors s'humidifier les lèvres d'envie face à la preuve évidente de mon excitation. Il rapproche sa bouche de ma longueur et je sens son souffle sur mon gland devenu sensible ce qui me fait éprouver des frissons de plaisir qui se répercute partout dans mon corps. Si j'étais encore puceau, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais perdu mon contrôle et que tout aurait été fini pour moi.

Tout d'un coup, sa langue vient me lécher sur toute la hauteur de ma colonne. Je frémis quand il atteint le frein puis le méat, goutant chaque millimètre carré de cette zone dont le pourtour est si sensible pour moi. Il poursuit ensuite et finit par engloutir le haut de ma queue, sa langue froide m'envoyant des décharges électriques jusque dans mes vertèbres.

Mes mains, jusqu'ici crisper contre la tapisserie du mur, viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il enfonce mon membre dans sa bouche et je sens cogner le bout de ma bite contre le fond de sa gorge. Ce qui ne rentre pas, est aussitôt pris en main, si je puis dire, tandis que sa sœur me masse délicatement les bourses.

Ses mouvements de haut en bas sur la base de mon sexe se font de plus en plus rapides. Sa bouche va et viens au même rythme tout en ayant les joues creusées afin de faire le vide à l'intérieur. Je sens que je me rapproche de l'arrivée d'un orgasme foudroyant. Je sais qu'il entend tout mais il ne semble pas vouloir se dégager et veut aller jusqu'au bout de cette pratique.

Ressentant sa volonté de finir en apothéose avec moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de perdre peu à peu le contrôle. Mes mains accompagnent les mouvements de sa tête et je remercie le ciel que les vampires n'aient pas besoin de respirer. Ma respiration à moi, erratique depuis un bon moment, se fait rare. Ma tête bascule en arrière et je ne peux continuer à garder les yeux ouvert tant le plaisir est intense.

La jouissance fut si forte que mes jambes refusèrent de me porter pendant un instant et que je me suis laisser aller contre le sol pendant que je retrouvais une respiration plus que nécessaire à mon retour parmi les simples mortels. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, je vis Edward se lécher les lèvres et savourer avec plaisir le gout de ma semence.

Cette vision éveille en moi le cri de mon loup intérieur car si Jacob l'humain a éprouvé un plaisir incommensurable dans cette fellation, l'alpha lui veut connaître le paradis de l'orgasme avec un peu plus d'action. Je me rappelle aussi qu'Edward n'a pas encore eu sa frustration soulagé contrairement à moi. La promesse de ce qui va suivre fait réagir mon corps tout entier et je me retrouve de nouveau au sommet de ma forme.

Je me rapproche alors d'Eddy et me colle à lui en pensant bien au fait que je suis près pour un autre round et que celui-ci sera un peu plus sauvage. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il me fait comprendre par son regard qu'il n'attend que cela et vient se coller à moi.

Nous nous caressons et nous frottons l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de nos peaux à nus me fait grogner, l'effet du froid sur ma peau brûlante est quelque chose auquel je ne me fais pas. Je frotte mon sexe contre le sien, durcit lui aussi, il semblerait que l'on soit en phase, facile avec un vampire télépathe.

Mes mains tirent ses cheveux cuivrés et je colle brusquement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'a rien de sensuel, nos dents s'entrechoquent, nos langues se combattent avec ardeur. Je brise le baiser d'un coup et lui envoie un sourire carnassier, un sourire de loup, il me rend même son sourire qui dévoile ses canines et rend ses yeux presque noirs.

Pas besoin de mots. Il sait déjà ce que je vais faire et il l'approuve, n'est ce pas un accord parfait entre nos deux esprits et nos deux corps. Je le décolle du mur et il se met à quatre pattes sur la moquette. Je n'aurais pas demandé mieux. Mon désir est à son comble à cette vision.

Je résiste un peu pour profiter du spectacle offert avant de m'agenouiller derrière lui. Il a une cambrure parfaite, un peu féminine mais sans trop. Je saisi ma virilité d'une main et sa taille de l'autre avant de le pénétrer raisonnablement.

Je glisse rapidement en lui, ses chairs froides me provoque un frisson et la sensation lorsque je m'enfonce plus profondément me tire un râle de soulagement. Il est si séré Que je sens ses parois épouser au mieux ma queue. Il halète lui aussi. Il ressent mes pulsations cardiaques qui se répercutent dans mon membre chaud.

Je commence à bouger, nous laissant tous les deux apprécier le mouvement. À chaque passage, je prends soin d'enfoncer 1 cm de plus de ma longueur et très vite, je suis parfaitement gainée en lui tout en ayant poussé mon intrusion jusqu'à la garde.

J'augmente vite la cadence poussé par mes instincts. Mon loup a depuis le début pris le contrôle cette fois ci. Mes coups de reins sont de plus en plus forts, bestiaux. Mon bassin claque chaque fois qu'il cogne contre ses fesses bien fermes et écartées.

Je lui expose bien mes pensées les plus salaces, je force même mes propos. Il aime sentir ma grosse bite dans son cul, une vrai petite chienne le fils Cullen. Il pousse de petits gémissements graves. Je continue donc mes obscénités.

« Tu veux que je te défonce plus fort que ça hein ? Hein, petite salope ? T'aime ça ? »

Je l'entends confirmer entre ses gémissements. Il ne parle jamais lui non plus pendant nos ébats, seulement si je le lui demande de cette façon. Faut pas me prendre pour un pervers il aime le dirty talk, ou plutôt le dirty think dans notre cas.

Mes entrées s'intensifient encore, je tiens ses hanches à deux mains et me tiens redressée derrière lui tout en soulevant son bassin afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Je sais qu'il la sens bien là.

Je donne un coup de butoir plus violent que les autres et il augmente le volume de ses plaintes ? Mon souffle est erratique, je ne ralentis pas la cadence entrant et sortant avec force, tout en ayant les pensées les moins allouables qu'il soit pour son plus grand plaisir. C'est animal. Je ralentis légèrement, je me sens venir, je délaisse une de ses hanches et glisse ma main sur son membre pour reprendre un va-et-vient en rythme avec mes entrées.

Notre synchronisation est quasi-parfaite, je lui envois mes derniers coup de reins avec toute la force que j'ai et laisse ma semence se répandre par saccades en lui criant ma jouissance. Il se délivre en souillant ma main deux secondes après, dans un soupir d'assentiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le savourer avant de m'écrouler sur lui.

Mon poids ne le fait pas vaciller, juste le temps de régulariser ma respiration et je me retire avec précaution, malgré cela du sperme se répand encore sur la moquette qui était avant cela 100% clean.

On se relève d'un même accord, une fois n'est pas coutume, il m'accorde le petit sourire vampirique made by Edward :

« Merci »

« Le plaisir était pour moi »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. C'est vrai en plus, malgré ces goûts étranges pour le dirty think, mais je soupçonne les vampires de tous avoir des penchants fétichistes et/ou sadomasochistes, au final Eddy reste light. Hein ! On ne va pas se plaindre ! J'ai pris mon pied, il le sait déjà.

« Ho et...Désolée pour la chemise »

Il grogne sévèrement, la chemise en soie, elle, n'avait pas de penchant masochiste apparemment...

Il lève les yeux au ciel à ma remarque avant de remettre son jean à vitesse vampire et de quitter la pièce avec le lambeau de soie. Je m'adosse au mur et jette un œil à la pleine lune par la fenêtre. Suis-je vraiment un animal ou bien l'animal est-il juste une partie au fond de moi même ?


	5. Chap 4 - Prendre le temps

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob/Jared scène à caractère sexuel

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Prendre le temps.**

**.**

**26 aout 2012**

.

POV Jacob

.

Je galope à travers la forêt slalomant entre les arbres exécutant ma course avec agilité. Je vais être en en retard pour ma ronde du soir. Le couché de soleil a déjà décliné à l'horizon, seul le crépuscule subsiste. Ce n'est pas tellement digne d'un alpha, ça !

De plus ce n'est pas comme si je devais faire équipe avec Paul ou Leah, l'un cherchant à m'agacer jusqu'à ce que je lui saute à la gorge et l'autre me prenant pour son psychologue particulier ou "3615 raconte ta life". Je les aime beaucoup. Cependant j'aime encore plus profiter de la quiétude de la forêt lorsque la nuit est tombée.

Jared semble donc être sans conteste le compagnon idéal pour ça ! Sauf qu'il ne va pas apprécier mon retard. Mon pelage roux se fend à une vitesse impressionnante dans les profondeurs de la forêt, j'allonge mes foulées à leur maximum.

J'ai encore vu Bella aujourd'hui. Son état de vampire nouveau-né n'a pas entaché notre amitié, c'est juste différent, déjà elle ne m'attire plus et ça c'est tant mieux pour nous !

Je vais la voir chez les Cullen en général, ou chez Charlie, impossible pour elle de fouler les terres quileutes désormais. Nos liens vampires-loups se sont adoucis mais nos terres restent « privées » et c'est mieux comme ça, l'odeur des Cullen pourrait attirer d'autres vampires.

Ce que je trouve le plus drôle maintenant, depuis que j'entretiens des relations intimes avec Edward, c'est d'y penser exprès quand il est avec Bella et moi. Alors il me lance des piques du genre : « Contrôle tes pensées Jacob ! » ou « Penses en silence le chien » !

Bella n'y comprend jamais rien mais comme ça me fait rire elle se contente de rire aussi. Elle imagine que je dois penser à elle de manière peu catholique malgré le fait qu'on est mis au clair notre relation par le passé ambiguë. Elle compte pour moi, elle demeure ma meilleure amie, une meilleure amie vampire. Ça me laisse quelque peu amer.

Parfois je me demande ce qu'elle sait sur tout ça, ce que les autres savent. De quoi ont-elles connaissance ou non ? Et pourquoi elles disparaissent mystérieusement à chaque fois. Ou vont-elles ? Que font-elles ? Un peu de curiosité, que je garde bien cachée, à l'abri de tout soupçon.

Mes pattes foulent le sol avec force, laissant de grosses traces dans la terre molle. L'air humide me fouette le museau, c'est désagréable. Un peu plus de soleil dans cette maudite contrée ne serait pas de trop.

Je franchis un gros tronc d'arbre étalé à terre sans difficultés avant de dégager une branche de mon passage d'un habile coup de griffe. J'arrive près du gros rocher où on est censé se retrouver, le loup brun de Jared est déjà assis à coté, patiemment. Son loup est plus petit, moins imposant que le mien, bien qu'en forme humaine on fasse à peu près la même taille.

Je suis juste à l'heure. Ouf !

Jared * Salut Jacob ! *

Moi * Salut Jared. *

Jared * Sam à repéré une odeur à l'ouest, il pense que ce serais bien que l'on suive la rivière jusqu'à la frontière pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'intrus. *

Moi * Parfait allons y ! *

Nous marchons côte à côte, je laisse Jared me guider là où Sam pense avoir senti l'odeur. Un vampire ? Non, si c'était le cas Sam ne l'aurait pas laissé filer... A moins qu'il y soit passé il y a longtemps. La rivière est à nos frontières et il n'est pas impossible qu'il est pu nous échapper s'il n'a fait que passer. J'espère secrètement, enfin pas tant que ça sous cette forme, qu'il repassera pour qu'on puisse le déchiqueter.

Moi * Qui d'autre patrouille ? *

Jared * Collin, Seth et Leah de l'autre coté *

Je me disais aussi que mes pensées n'étaient pas assez silencieuses...La quiétude de la forêt n'aura pas été suffisament longue.

Des heures et des heures à suivre cette foutue piste !

Il y a bien quelque chose, les autres aussi l'ont senti. Il n'est pas loin mais il nous fait tourner en rond, il joue à cache-cache avec nous. Foutu sang-froid ! Il m'agace. Je grogne tout bas, plus menaçant que jamais. Jared reste silencieux, flairant les traces au sol, à l'affût.

Un hurlement perce dans le ciel noir, Seth donne l'alerte.

Leah * Il est là !*

Jared & moi * On arrive ! *

Leah nous guide à distance et l'on s'efforce de couvrir la distance rapidement. On se met d'accord, Jared change instantanément de direction, je le vois filer souplement entre les arbres.

J'accélère encore, je le prends par la droite et lui par la gauche. Les autres on perdu tout effet de surprise, il leur fait face, à nous de donner le change. J'aperçois le loup brun en parallèle à ma course, notre synchronisation est bonne.

Je vois les autres faire face à un vampire brun, à l'allure dégingandé, il anticipe leurs attaques et parviens à les esquiver, Seth en arrière l'empêche toutefois de prendre la fuite. Je croise le regard de Jared et d'un seul mouvement, on bondit, surgissant de nulle part au milieu du bois. Les jambes et la tête sont vite attrapées par les autres et le corps démembré.

Moi * On s'en occupe continuez la ronde *

Il va bien falloir le faire brûler et sous forme lupine impossible.

Jared * Quil & Embry vont pas tarder à nous relever de toutes façon *

Moi * Prévenez les qu'on rentre plus tard dès qu'ils auront mutés *

Au milieu de leurs bavardages incessants ils acquièssent et s'éloignent au petit trot.

Pressés par le corps en morceaux qui tressaute au sol on phase et on passe nos habituels short en jean. Je fouille mes poches, j'y ai toujours un briquet. Je ne parviens pas à mettre la main dessus.

Il doit être tomber quelque part. C'est ça de ne pas avoir de poches qui ferment. Je râle dans mon coin et me tourne vaguement vers mon compagnon.

Il a la main dans sa poche, il en ressort une boite d'allumette, elle devait se fermer la sienne. Venant de lui ça ne m'étonne pas, il est pragmatique et organisé. On peut lui faire confiance pour gérer les situations, il le montre encore ici.

Ses mouvements semblent être ralentis, il craque l'allumette sur le paquet, ça prend du premier coup et d'un geste mesuré, élégant, il la balance sur les morceaux rassemblés à terre.

Les déchets flambent immédiatement. Il a les yeux rivés sur les flammes, comme si rien ne pouvait l'en détacher. J'admire les reflets du feu dans ses iris bruns, c'est à s'y méprendre, on dirait que le feu brûle dans ses pupilles.

Les crépitements me bercent dans ma contemplation et je me prends à ne jamais vouloir en être détourné. La langue des flammes projette des effusions de rouge sombre et d'orangé sur sa peau mate, redessinant à la perfection les contours de son corps élancé. Jared à ce quelque chose de fascinant et de mystérieux.

Il se tourne doucement vers moi et me détaille à son tour, avec ce même regard que je pose sur lui. La notion du temps se perd. Le court de la vie n'a plus d'emprise sur nous depuis longtemps. L'amertume de cette pensée me détourne les yeux, que je rabats sur le feu incandescent.

« Tu es beau Jacob. »

Une simple phrase lui permet si bien d'apprécier le présent à sa juste valeur, prendre le temps de vivre la moindre petite seconde, peu importe si l'infini s'étend à nos pieds. Je souris.

« Je t'ai suffisamment regardé pour te rendre ce compliment. »

Il sourit à son tour, son visage sonne plus juste que le mien, lui a sûrement des raisons de sourire, à part la situation présente. Poussé par un désir profond de proximité je m'approche de lui, assez pour que nos bras soient en contact.

C'est étrange ce besoin de proximité, de sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne...Je cède et l'enlace. Il paraît surpris par mon geste soudain, mais il répond à mon étreinte, enroule un bras autour de mes épaules et caresse affectueusement mes cheveux avec l'autre.

Il se détache légèrement et je soupire, j'étais juste bien là. Il continue de passer sa main dans mes cheveux avec une certaines tendresse.

« On dirait que tu es en manque d'affection. »

Il rit, mais gentiment. Je lui souffle imperceptible pour une oreille humaine.

« Peut-être bien »

Il s'écarte progressivement mais définitivement de moi, assez pour que nos corps ne se touchent plus et je grimace, mécontent.

« Après tout, on a jamais commencé ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la rivière... »

Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir, il ne l'a pas oublié lui non plus. Sa voix posée continue.

« Demain soir si tu veux, pour le moment on ferait mieux de rentrer ! »

Oui, je comprends, demain c'est vendredi, c'est sûrement le meilleur endroit. Là, au milieu de la forêt, à la vue des yeux de tous ? Perso, je n'aurais pas dit non, hein !

Il m'attrape la main avec douceur et me traîne à sa suite, pour me convaincre de son bon sens ou bien éviter que cela ne dérape. On marche en silence, un silence apaisant, jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Avant de nous séparer pour rentrer dans nos maisonnettes respectives, il me murmure une dernière phrase que je prends soin de noter :

« Le salon dans la bibliothèque à l'arrière de la maison, il n'y a jamais personne, va y avant moi, je passerais par la fenêtre, j'aime être discret...Bonne nuit Jacob. »

« Je pense pas qu'on ferait attention à nous mais...C'est une idée ! »

Je lui balance un dernier sourire avant de me détourner.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

.

J'avais réussi à me faufiler sans réelles encombres dans le petit salon de la bibliothèque. Une petite lampe de chevet posée sur un meuble victorien diffuse un faible halo de lumière. Il y a un rideau à gauche et je sais que derrière se tiens une petite salle d'eau pour déjà avoir été dans ce salon par le passé, pas pour les mêmes raisons.

L'attente de Jared m'oblige à détailler la pièce, que je distingue clairement en dépit de l'obscurité : elle est aménagée de manière assez simple, des canapés de cuirs beiges, un grand tapis fauve, plusieurs bibliothèques toutes pleines, cela me surprend. Remarquez, quand on ne dort jamais, on doit en lire des bouquins !

Tous les meubles sont taillés dans un bois sombre aux reflets ambrés. De nombreuses toiles sont accrochées au mur. N'étant pas fan des arts, je ne saurais dire de qui ils sont, ni à quel style ils appartiennent.

Assis au fond de l'un des divans en cuir moelleux et confortable je continue d'observer la pièce : les murs de couleur parme s'accordent à merveille avec l'ensemble. Les Cullen on du goût je ne peux pas le nier et cette pièce a du cachet.

Un bruit feutré, le loup qui atterrit souplement sur la moquette brun clair par exemple, m'indique que je ne suis plus seul. Pour autant, je ne bouge pas. Je sais que mon approche avec Jared sera forcément différente et par conséquent, je préfère le laisser lancer les hostilités !

Je me complais donc dans l'admiration intéressée des divers tableaux. Chacun de ses déplacements m'est clair, mon ouïe surdéveloppée ne laisse rien échapper. Même sans le voir je sais qu'il se tient derrière le divan, pile derrière moi. Je sens ses mains chaudes entourer mes épaules. Sa prise est douce, légère, un souffle m'en dégagerais cependant je n'y songe pas. Sa tête se glisse à coté de mon oreille, sa voix est un peu plus grave que d'habitude :

«Salut Jacob... »

« Hey !... »

Bon j'avoue que j'ai autre chose en tête que converser avec lui. Je ne bouge pas, je le laisse faire. Il l'a dit lui même je suis un pauvre loup en manque profond d'affection alors je ne vais sûrement pas refuser qu'il m'en donne un peu.

Il me serre ainsi un petit moment en pressant son visage contre le mien, mes yeux n'ont pas quittés le mur d'en face. Soudain, mais sans que le geste ne soit brusque, il pose le plat de ses mais sur mes épaules et d'un bond agile se retrouve assis à mes côtés.

Je m'autorise a détourner le regard pour le poser sur mon vis à vis, il a ce petit sourire en coin, ses yeux sombres ne laissent rien transparaître, son corps est déjà a moitié dénudé et j'admire librement ses muscles plus fins que les miens, son corps me fait penser à celui d'un félin plus qu'un loup. Il se déplace souplement, en douceur, discret.

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? »

Sa voix est basse et grave, j'aime beaucoup le son qu'elle produit, à la limite amusée aussi. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, me laisser guider par mes instincts m'a toujours paru évident. Je savais Jared spécial, mais là il me prend au dépourvu. En fait tant qu'il me touche je crois que ça me conviendra.

« On est obligés d'y réfléchir ? »

Il rit doucement :

« Pas si tu ne le souhaite pas. »

Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse délicatement la joue. Je soupire et il recommence, la joue, le nez, la mâchoire ; tel un millier de paillons sur mon visage. Et enfin mes lèvres, aussi chaudes que les siennes, le contact est bref.

« Tant que tu me touches, ça devrait aller »

Il joint son sourire au mien avant d'unir en surface nos lèvres à nouveau, je préfère ne pas approfondir l'échange buccal. C'est un échange qui me paraît trop intime, le dernier vrai baiser que j'ai échangé c'était avec Paul lors de ma première soirée ici, mais ce soir-là était particulier, j'en frissonne.

Jared semble comprendre ma barrière invisible, lui s'en fiche, il peut embrasser Kim avec tout l'amour qu'il veut quand il veut...

Ses lèvres volent sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Ses mains se promènent sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Il me fait revenir à l'instant présent, sortir de mes pensées et je le regarde, fasciné, par son aura si douce et entourée de mystère.

Pour une fois, je prends le temps de voir. Cela dit ses mains et sa bouche me ramènent rapidement à la réalité pratique, à mon tour, je plaque mes mains derrière ses épaules et l'incite à se rapprocher. Il se retrouve presque allongé sur moi et je resserre mon étreinte serrant son torse contre le mien.

La position risque d'être inconfortable. Je me mets complètement sur le divan et écarte les jambes afin qu'il puisse mettre les siennes. Une fois fait, il prend appuie sur l'une de ses mains pour se reculer un peu, me contemple avant de replonger dans mon cou avec plus de ferveur.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement et mes mains parcours ses épaules, ses omoplates, son dos, ses reins... Il effleure ma clavicule avec ses dents et chacun de ses gestes est mesuré, tendre, il rend l'attente insoutenable, m'obligeant à imprimer dans ma mémoire la moindre de ses caresses.

Je ne proteste pas, tentant de lui rendre comme je peux. Mes mains descendent encore, de ses reins, elles passent sur ses fesses, et mmmh il a vraiment un bon cul Jared.

Je n'y tiens plus et je force nos corps à se coller encore plus dans un grognement frustré. Ses mains naviguent de mon crâne, en passant par mes abdos jusqu'au morceau de survêtement que j'aimerais ne plus porter à cet instant.

L'une d'elle presse doucement mon érection à travers le tissu, je bouge pour accentuer sa caresse tout en plaquant mes lèvres à son cou où je laisse ma langue et mes dents jouer prudemment.

Il apprécie et rejette sa tête en arrière en émettant un son satisfait. Sa main joue toujours avec le tissu et ça m'insupporte ! Je veux, j'ai besoin de sa peau. Avec des gestes brutaux qui n'on rien à voir avec le tableau qu'il créait jusque-là, je lui arrache son short vivement et saisit, en me radoucissant un peu, son membre déjà durcit par nos échanges.

Ce constat a pour effet d'amplifier ma propre érection et me jugeant trop à l'étroit il se décide, enfin, à me retirer mon short à son tour.

Je ramène ma main dans son dos et la sienne retourne dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse distraitement en embrassant parfois ma clavicule ou mes pectoraux.

J'appuie ma main dans son dos, et il commence à frotter son corps nu au mien. Je ferme les yeux, non sans déposer un coup de langue au creux de son cou, avant de laisser aller ma tête sur l'accoudoir.

Il le fait exprès, tous ses gestes sont d'une lenteur accablante, exagérée, il me rend dingue, complètement taré. Et malgré cela, je le laisse me faire subir cette douce attente.

Il ne se prive pas de gémir langoureusement à mon oreille. Je craque une nouvelle fois et lui tire avec précautions ses cheveux courts pour plaquer son oreille contre ma bouche. Je le supplie d'en finir avec moi.

C'est cela ce que je veux !

Il sourit et me dépose un baiser avant d'imiter le chemin qu'a parcouru sa main tout à l'heure, mais avec sa bouche. Mon corps brûle, je vais sûrement me consumer tout entier. Ma torture est aussi délicieuse que douloureuse. Ses lèvres frôlent enfin mon attente insoutenable. Il s'amuse à parcourir ma virilité de petits baisers papillons. Je grogne et m'agite pour lui signifier mon envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

Mais il ne se presse pas et une décennie de torture, la meilleure torture qu'il me soit donnée de recevoir, semble s'écouler avant que sa bouche ne me prenne pour de bon, je gémis encore, à bout. Il exécute de long et désespérément lent va et viens. Je sens la moindre parcelle de plaisir m'envahir.

Prenant le temps de goûter chaque palier en lui caressant la nuque et les bras, ce que je peux atteindre dans cette position en somme. Je vis chaque pression de ses lèvres avec intensité, il s'active un peu et je soupire, c'est délicieux.

En dépit de l'évolution évidente de mon plaisir, mes mains sur sa nuque l'incitent à revenir à ma hauteur, il obéit docilement. Je laisse une main accrochée à sa nuque et saisit sa virilité de l'autre pour la durcir à nouveau.

Je reprends nos frottements initiaux, sa tête échoué lamentablement sur mon épaule, lui aussi et à bout. Je viens sans mal et continue, sans y réfléchir, mes mouvements de mains lents pour le finir lui aussi.

Ma jouissance m'empêchant des mouvements trop vifs, je suis submergé par une vague lente et intense. Elle s'infiltre dans tout mon corps, doucement, elle aussi prend son temps, et je peux l'apprécier pleinement. Jared pousse un râle caractéristique et je sens un liquide tiède sur ma main, je relâche son membre et le serre contre moi. On ne bouge plus pour profiter au maximum de l'extase présente. Son corps est collé au mien, sa main passe tendrement dans mes cheveux et les miennes veillent à le garder contre moi.

Après un certain temps, que je ne saurais définir, il plante ses iris bruns dans les miens et murmure :

« Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, au point où j'en suis, j'ai baissé toutes mes défenses. Il a abattu la moindre de mes réticences. Je me laisse donc aller à ses attentions. Il a les lèvres incroyablement douces, elles se pressent sur les miennes avec prévenance. Elles s'entreouvrent légèrement, et sa langue taquine ma chair sans aller plus loin.

Il défait le contact et le reprend à plusieurs reprises, je le serre un peu plus fort. Il se détache définitivement et se redresse sur ses coudes, les yeux dans les yeux. Il prend un ton détaché.

« Tu as peur d'embrasser uniquement parce que c'est le geste par lequel tu peux transmettre le plus de choses, tu ne devrais pas. »

Je réfléchis, il m'a embrassé avec plus de tendresse qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait. J'ai ressenti toute l'affection qu'il peux me porter. Je me prends à penser qu'il doit être facile de tomber amoureux de Jared, la pensée me fait sourire. Je lui porte aussi énormément d'affection. Je le force à se redresser pour me redresser à mon tour. Il reprend :

« Nous regardons les choses différemment, il faut savoir apprécier les images qui défilent, non pas seulement leur finalité. Peut-être sommes nous quasi-immortels mais ce que je vois ne se fane pas, il faut juste prendre le temps de regarder »

Je trouve sa phrase bizarre, mais c'est lui, elle s'ancre dans mon crâne sans que je puisse en apprécier réellement la saveur. J'élude ces propos avec un sourire espiègle.

« Tu m'as donné ce que je voulais mais toi, tu veux quoi ? »

Il me prend doucement la main et se lève, je l'imite sans protester.

« Viens on va prendre une douche. Après, j'irais m'échouer sur le divan et roupiller un peu, toi, tu feras ce que tu veux »

J'hausse les épaules, l'idée de la douche n'est pas mal, pour une fois. Un peu d'hygiène ça ne va pas nous tuer. On se douche donc mutuellement en s'éclaboussant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y a juste une complicité plus forte entre nous. Jared s'est endormi sur le divan juste après, je m'installe sur un fauteuil et sombre aussi au final, l'esprit apaisé.

Plus tard, après m'être réveillé et avoir sorti Jared de ses doux rêves on passe par la fenêtre pour rentrer à la Push, ensemble. Une question me vient, en somnolant tout à l'heure elle s'est promenée dans mon cerveau, ne trouvant pas d'écho.

« Tu sais ce qu'elles foutent les filles tous les vendredi soir ? Elles reviennent toujours après nous. Bizarre, non ? »

« Aucune idée ! Soirées entre filles, en tout cas Kim ne les rateraient pour rien au monde, crois-moi ! »

Il se fige, songeur, avant de s'éloigner un peu plus de la villa pour muter.

Une chose est sûre, le lendemain impossible de le voir. Kim l'a retenu toute la journée, on ne sait pas pourquoi ! Étrange !


	6. Chap 5 - Elles s'amusent

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Rien de concret

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Elles s'amusent.**

**.**

**26 aout 2012**

.

POV Narrateur

.

Une petite maisonnette de pierre se dessine à travers le paysage maussade de la rive Est de Forks. Bien isolée, presque perdue entre arbres et plage de galets. Pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour s'amuser !

Si l'extérieur n'attire pas l'œil et laisse à penser que la maison est abandonnée depuis bien longtemps, l'intérieur lui est très bien décoré. C'est un mélange harmonieux de luxe et d'authenticité. Normal, c'est Alice qui s'est occupée de la décoration !

Des éclats de voix joyeux se font entendre, l'enthousiasme semble à son comble derrière les rideaux tirés. Une petite voix cristalline surplombe les autres: Alice.

« Vous allez voir les filles ! Rose a amélioré la qualité de ses caméras et on en a disposé de nouvelles afin de couvrir tous les angles morts de la villa. Elles sont bien entendu indétectables pour les vampires et les loups-garous, cela va de soit ! »

La-dite Rose semble particulièrement fière d'elle et de la petite salle emplie de fils et d'écrans où elle bidouille les derniers paramétrages d'où parvient sa voix :

« Aucune scènes ne nous échappera je vous le garantie ! »

Son petit lutin de sœur la chasse alors de la salle, toute excitée.

« C'est moi qui prend les commandes ! Va t'asseoir ! Emily, Leah et Kim viennent d'arriver »

Les trois invitées sont déjà installées sur les divans, un panier de brioche disposé sur la table basse et face à l'écran plasma dernier cri. Emily et Kim cuisinent toujours quelques pâtisseries, même si elles savent que Leah et elles seront les seules à en profiter. Bella attrape une brioche et la mastique, ça n'a pas de goût mais cela lui rappelle sa vie d'humaine. Esmée dispose un bouquet de fleurs fraîches à coté de l'écran plasma, le moindre détail est pensé avec attention.

Alice s'agite, virevolte, sautille, son excitation est palpable et contagieuse, en quelques bonds guillerets, elle se plante devant ses comparses :

« Alors vos pronostics mesdemoiselles ? »

Et là, tout n'est plus que chaos dans le confortable salon. Les jeunes femmes s'animent, joignant paroles et gestes.

« Jasper et Edward. » Esmée est la première à se lancer.

« Edward et Jacob ? » suppose Bella.

« Jacob et Paul » renchérit Kim.

« Paul et Sam » s'esclaffe Leah, emballée elle poursuit :

« Avec Jacob ! Je ne l'oublierais pas cette fois là ! »

Étoiles dans les yeux de l'assemblée, saignements du nez, à non y'a des vampires on va se contenter de la bave qui dégouline en coin de bouche. Puis proposition insolite :

« Jasper et Sam ? »

Six pairs d'yeux ronds fixent Emily. Seule Alice est en état de prendre la parole :

« On connaît ton goût des couples inédits mais là tu vise l'impossible ! », Une pointe de déception perce de sa voix cristalline, en plus son Jasper à un don pour être plus que discret à son grand désespoir. Cependant impossible d'aller lui dire de s'envoyer plus souvent en l'air le vendredi soir, il n'est pas censé savoir ce qui se passe ici.

« Jared & Carlisle alors ? »

Silence de mort et rire contrit d'Esmée.

« Il faudrait déjà que Carlisle reste dans le champ des caméras. »

Oui ça s'était un sacré problème !

Rosalie, sûre d'elle, avance à son tour ses pronostics :

« Moi je mise sur une valeur sûre, Emmett & Paul ! »

« Facile » ronchonne Bella

« Au pire, les frères sangsues pourraient faire une réunion intime dans la bibliothèque » s'amuse Leah.

Rose lève les yeux au ciel et demande, faussement détachée :

« Tu ne peux pas capter les pensées du troupeau de chien, toi ? »

L'intéressée hausse les épaules.

« Ils s'arrangent pour ne pas y penser ! Jared est silencieux ou pense à Kim, Sam pense aux patrouilles, Jacob se pose des questions existentielles et Paul laisse parfois échapper des choses douteuses mais venant de lui rien d'étonnant ! »

« Tu pourrait les espionner mieux que ça ! » s'agace Rosalie

« Tu ferais mieux de donner des idées à tes frangins, y'en a qui font de la figuration ! » rétorque l'indienne »

Les tensions sont toujours palpables entre les deux femmes. Pour calmer le jeu Alice se remet à sautiller joyeusement en tapant des mains.

« Bon ce soir au programme... »

Silence et suspense insoutenable dans la salle.

« La série Emmett & Paul vous propose l'épisode : destruction de la salle de bain de Rosalie » grognement de celle-ci, décidément son cher et tendre ne peut s'empêcher de tout casser avec son compagnon de jeu ! Désespérant !

« Et...Kim, tu va être ravie ! Jared et Jacob dans le salon de la bibliothèque ! »

Celle-ci semble aux anges.

« Bon y'a d'autres trucs aussi, mais Carlisle a encore échappé aux caméras ! »

Esmée semble dépitée.

« Et...On va commencer sans nos cousines d'Alaska elles vont être en retard ! »

Cris de joie dans la maison. Ah ! Elles ne manqueraient ces soirées pour rien au monde !

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Désolée du retard ;-)


	7. Chap 6 - Inéquation II

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob&Emmett/Seth

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Inéquation II**

**/!\\ IMPORTANT ! On reprend la suite chronologique après le chapitre 1 ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**07 octobre 2012**

.

POV Jacob

.

J'ai la tête qui va exploser !

Littéralement !

Paul a râlé toute la journée et encore heureux que je n'ai pas eu à patrouiller avec lui, je n'ai pas eu à entendre ses pensées.

Même sous forme humaine, il manifestait vocalement son mécontentement ou pensait si fort qu'un sourd aurait entendu. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on est habitué à son sale caractère mais là, pour le coup, il s'est surpassé, et pas en bien !

Vas-y que j'insulte quiconque me contredis, je me plains à qui mieux mieux et je cherche la bagarre à tout prix. Il l'a si bien cherché que j'ai fini pour lui filer un grand coup de poing dans le nez et il s'en ai suivi un bon combat de loups dans la forêt.

J'avoue ça fait du bien de se défouler comme ça, cela dit, j'ai vite mis fin à cet affrontement, un alpha se doit de se tenir. Et Sam n'était pas très content non plus. Après ça Paul a reçu des ordres supplémentaires qui l'ont rendu encore plus ronchon.

A tel point que même Jared, si impassible pourtant, peinait à le supporter. Nos pensées communes étaient pour une fois celle d'un seul loup : * **Faites qu'il se taise **!*

La cause de cette agitation particulière : rien de moins qu'une colonie de gamins fraîchement débarqué de la ville. Leurs moniteurs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de les faire camper dans la forêt cette nuit. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir des vampires avides de sangs qui rêveraient sans doutes de planter leur dents aiguisées dans le coup de cette bande d'inconscients.

Étant donné que personne ne se voyait aller leur exposer les choses de façon aussi directe, ce sera surveillance de près et en toute discrétion. Oui, les gamins apprécieraient sûrement de voir des loups grands comme des chevaux sauf que notre secret serait percé.

Nous avions donc eu une réunion chez Emily et Sam, histoire de se mettre au point, Seth, Leah et moi avions surveillés la joyeuse troupe toutes la journée et il a été décidé que Jared, Sam et le furieux Paul s'en occuperais ce soir avec les plus jeunes loups dans un périmètre moins proche.

Pourquoi donc cette mission « gamins imprudents » énervait elle tant Paul ? Tout simplement parce que nous sommes vendredi, donc pour lui pas de soirée chez les Cullen, pas de destruction de la baraque avec Emmett. Les meubles vont pouvoir appréhender la soirée en paix eux ! A chaque insatisfaits correspond des satisfaits.

C'est donc après cette journée mouvementée et riche en émotions, ou pas tant que cela car pas de vampires assoiffés à se mettre sous le croc, que je rentre chez moi. Bien décidé à me reposer un peu. Tant pis pour la soirée chez les Cullen, on fera tous l'impasse ce soir, Quil et Embry aussi sont fatigués, assez pour ne pas y aller et moi même je préfère rester tranquillement à la maison pour cette fois. Enfin ça ce sont mes projets personnels, c'est sans compter sur Seth.

Je m'étale sur mon lit après avoir dévalisé la cuisine. Pas grand chose à bouffer dans cette baraque, en plus, Billy est allé manger chez Charlie pour regarder le match. Je commence à sombrer doucement sans avoir pris la peine de me changer quand des coups sur ma fenêtre m'interrompent.

Quel est l'abruti qui vient m'enquiquiner ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon radio réveil tout pourri : 20h30. La nuit est déjà tombée dehors. Nouveaux coups frappés sur mes carreaux, je me lève donc pour ouvrir cette maudite fenêtre avant que l'importun ne me la casse pour de bon. Non sans jurer dans ma barbe inexistante.

« Putain S... »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il saute et atterri sur mon lit, pas gêné pour un sou, et tout sourire.

« Seth ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour venir m'emmerder ! »

Il se fou de ma tronche comme c'est pas permis en plus.

« Ben Jake, me dis pas que t'allait dormir si tôt ? »

Il accompagne sa remarque en faisant les gros yeux, il m'agace le môme !

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'as personne à aller embêter ? »

Il est à moitié couché sur mon lit, très à l'aise, alors que je suis resté accroché à l'embrasure de ma fenêtre. Il me regarde en prenant ce petit air mi-angélique mi-boudeur. Craquant.

« Ben je veux aller chez les Cullen mais à cause de la colonie personne n'y va ! Quil et Embry m'ont envoyé chier... »

A cet instant je veut disparaître, pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe ENCORE sur moi ? Ah ouais...Parce que je suis son alpha sans doute. Je soupire lourdement.

« C'est mort, j'y vais pas ! Je suis crevé moi aussi, tant pis pour aujourd'hui ! On ira la semaine prochaine. »

Il me lance un sourire malicieux, ces yeux pétillent. J'aime vraiment pas ça. Je sens que je vais me faire entuber, comme d'habitude avec ce gosse, il est malin.

« A vrai dire je te préviens juste, je peux y aller tout seul je connais la route. »

Et en plus, il ose me faire un grand sourire en disant ça, il manque pas d'air. Je reste coi et il enchaîne :

« A moins que tu m'ordonne de rester... »

Son ton est contrit, presque résigné et il affiche un petit air de chien battu. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre. »

« Super ! A plus ! »

Et il ressort par là où il est entré quelques minutes plus tôt. Et merde, je me suis fait avoir ! Je renifle dédaigneusement avant de le suivre en criant.

« Attends Seth! Hors de question que tu y ailles seul, je viens avec toi ! »

Il m'attends à l'orée du bois, fier de lui.

Aucune autorité vous dis-je !

Nous sommes accoudés au bar de la cuisine Cullen, Seth mâchonne distraitement un toast. Carlisle a été un peu déçu de ne voir que nous deux, je lui est assuré que la semaine prochaine nous serions tous là et que l'on ferait honneur aux mets succulents cuisinés par sa belle Esmée.

Pour l'heure je ne suis pas tout à fait à mon aise, moins que le jeune loup à mes cotés. Et c'est là tout le problème, je suis seul avec lui et je sens qu'il ne veux pas que regarder et manger des toasts. Surtout ne pas le lâcher du regard et le suivre où qu'il aille, le mieux serait peut-être de l'emmener dans une chambre qu'on soit tranquille tous les deux pour peu qu'il en ai envie ? OK, mon plan me semble pas trop mal, avant ça je vais juste aller soulager une envie pressante. Faute de pouvoir l'emmener avec moi dans les toilettes va falloir que je le laisse à un endroit stratégique. Ni une ni deux je repaire une place idéale, je l'attrape et l'assied de force sur le divan à coté duquel se tient Jasper, immobile. J'assène le vampire empathe d'un regard noir pour lui signifier que c'est ma propriété, en quelque sorte, et donne une petite recommandation à Seth qui est assis, hébété.

« Tu ne bouge pas de là, j'en ai à faire deux minutes ! »

Je me précipite aux toilettes à toute vitesse, j'ai mis un temps record, moi je vous le dis ! Toutefois en réintégrant le grand salon je me dis que Seth à un temps record meilleur, légèrement agacé. Sous ces petits airs timides, il est tête brûlé et obstiné. Je me contente de le regarder un moment.

Si Jasper s'est tenu tranquille et n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu, Emmett Cullen, lui, ne se gêne pas pour coller Seth au delà du raisonnable. Et ce voyou à l'air d'apprécier, il glousse bêtement.

Le jeune loup se retrouve bientôt à califourchon sur le vampire. Eh ben, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins! Je reste prostré à les fixer, ne sachant nullement comment réagir. Le colosse lui empoigne alors les fesses sous mes yeux ahuris et se lève en le tenant ainsi, les jambes de Seth enroulé autour de sa taille.

Ils se dirigent...Wow wow wow mais ils vont où ? En trois enjambées, je me retrouve planté devant Emmett, en position d'attaque. Il murmure un truc que je ne capte pas à Seth.

« Vous croyez aller où ? »

Le colosse m'envoie un grand sourire, il est con ou il le fait exprès ? Il repose mon compagnon à terre et celui-ci se tourne vers moi avec un air abattu.

« Je croyais qu'on étaient là pour s'amuser »

Je choisi de l'ignorer parce qu'il a raison et que je n'ai rien à répondre à ça et m'adresse plutôt au géant, enfin de quelques centimètres de plus que moi et une carrure égale. Je l'aime bien en temps normal, mais là, mon instinct de surprotection prime. Une petite voix me souffle que je ressemble trop à Leah pour le coup.

« Tu compte l'encastrer dans quel mur ? »

Ma voix est agressive, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais bon faut se mettre à ma place son jeu préféré à cette brute c'est de casser tous les meubles avec Paul. Et Seth, mon petit Seth innocent, ne mérite pas ça. Son sourire s'agrandit et il lève les bras comme pour clamer son innocence.

« C'était pas mon intention. »

Seth s'agace visiblement d'être ignoré et il se poste devant moi, son visage à 2-3 millimètres du mien. Bien que plus petit que moi il soutient mon regard, décidé.

Il place ses mains sur ma nuque et lève la tête pour faire entrer nos lèvres en contact. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, je vais céder de toutes manières...Mes mains prennent place naturellement sur sa taille et le sers contre moi. Il fait durer le baiser en surface, ça ressemble à une supplication, avant de se retirer et de chuchoter timidement. Enfin j'arrive plus à savoir si c'est vraiment de la timidité ou un stratagème pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Allez viens s'il te plaît...J'aimerais bien être avec vous deux »

Sa petite moue trop chou fini de me persuader. Je détaille Emmett, je l'apprécie à la base et j'admets qu'il est canon, je dois pouvoir partager Seth avec lui puisque tel est son souhait. Je garde une main sur sa taille alors que le vampire lui saisit la main pour nous emmener dans ce que je suppose être sa chambre.

La chambre est spacieuse, il y a une grande armoire, un petit chevet et une commande en dessous de l'unique fenêtre. Et un lit juste immense. Paradoxal, les vampires ne dorment pas. Enfin, un lit peut servir à autre chose. Encore une inéquation, on est trois, mais ça sera un peu différent puisque c'est Seth qui nous veux absolument tous les deux.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur ce lit, Seth en dessous de moi. Emmett derrière moi, et savoir quelqu'un derrière moi, en particulier un vampire, me stresse légèrement, amenuisant ma confiance en la situation actuelle.

Il n'est peut être ni empathe, ni télépathe comme ses frangins mais le beau gosse du clan vampire a bien senti les tensions qui émanent de mon corps et il commence à me masser fermement les épaules.

Ça fait du bien. Je me concentre sur le loup, il s'est accroché à moi, ses bras enroulés autour de mon cou. Il m'embrasse avec précipitation, la patience n'a pas l'air d'être sa première qualité au niveau de ce domaine. Il bouge et s'arrange pour frotter nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je sens que son membre est déjà bien réveillé, et il accentue ses mouvements pour me faire bander à mon tour. Il me mords sauvagement les lèvres. C'est qu'il est nerveux. Je sépare nos bouches, le goût du sang dans la mienne, et descend dans son cou, il gémit d'anticipation avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Les mains froides d'Emmett sur mes épaules m'ont complètement détendu et il appuie avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Libéré de mes doutes mes dents se plantent avec force dans la chair tendre du cou de Seth, histoire de lui montrer quand même qui commande.

Il hurle de surprise et me tape violemment sur la tête, ce à quoi je ne bronche pas, trop occupé à lécher la chair meurtri. Lui n'entend pas en rester là apparemment.

« Mais euh ! T'es malade Jake ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé » je grogne contre sa peau.

« Ben c'est pas une raison, c'est toi le plus vieux et... »

Je lui plaque la main sur sa bouche de pipelette d'un geste brusque, il va pas me raconter sa vie pendant qu'on baise non plus ?

« Seth tu me déconcentre »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me mords la main, que je m'empresse de retirer avec un regard réprobateur.

« OK OK je me tais. Mais continue ... »

Je lui lance un petit sourire et reprend mes léchouilles dans son cou. Les mains du vampires son descendues dans mon dos nu, me faisant frissonner. Je sens son souffle glacé sur mes omoplates, son haleine fraîche me donne la chair de poule.

A trois, les sensations sont décuplées, plus nombreuses, partout à la fois. Je passe mes mains sous le sweat-shirt du loup qui se tortille en gémissant sous moi, mes doigts effleurent sa peau avant que je ne me résolve à lui retirer ce tissus gênant.

Il râle lorsque je le force à se détacher de moi pour le retirer et remet ses bras en place sitôt le sweat-shirt balancé à travers la chambre. Il s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, m'étouffant presque.

Mes mains délaissent son torse musclé et je saisit les siennes pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête en lui déposant un petit bisous sur la joue, suivie d'un mordillement de son oreille, qui à pour effet de redoubler ses soupirs satisfaits.

Je descend mes lèvres de nouveau dans son cou sans relâcher ma prise, puis sur sa clavicule, ma langue dessine un trait humide jusqu'à sa hanche. Je suis contraint de relâcher ses mains, il ne bouge pas pour autant. Les lèvres froides d'Emmett m'encouragent à continuer, elles parcourent tout mon dos, ses mains massant maintenant mes reins avec fiévreur. Je retire rapidement le short et le boxer de Seth, qui m'aide avec entrain en agitant les jambes, manquant de me défigurer au passage. Lorsque ma bouche englobe au maximum son sexe dur il ne renie pas son plaisir, s'accrochant aux draps en se tortillant.

« Mmmmh ho oui Jake... »

Je continue à appliquer de petits vas et viens sur son sexe, enroulant ma langue contre. Le traitement à l'air de lui plaire et il le manifeste à voix haute.

« Vas y...Continue...Nmmh »

L'une de mes mains malaxe doucement ses bourses humidifiés par ma salive échappée de ma bouche qui s'active sur sa virilité. De l'autre, j'attrape à l'aveugle une des mains du vampire toujours occupé dans mon dos, le choc chaud froid me fait réprimer un long frisson. Je l'invite aussi silencieusement qu'une queue dans ma bouche me le permet à se mettre à coté de moi.

Il s'assied au bord du lit, j'entends des froissements de tissus, je devine qu'il ôte ses vêtements sans le regarder.

Il place l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, accompagnant mes mouvements de tête. Son autre main à gardé la mienne et il la guide jusqu'à son membre, à peine gonflé. Il me le fait frotter, appliquant un rythme similaire à celui de ma fellation. Je le sens se durcir sous ma paume et je le prend entièrement en main.

Sa main à lui est restée sur la mienne, l'enserrant jusqu'à me faire blanchir les phalanges. J'ai envie de plus, de passer à l'acte. Ma main qui caressait jusqu'alors les bourses de Seth les délaisse pour aller vers son intimité, j'y presse deux doigts humides. Il paraît assez détendu pour que je les rentre directement ensembles. Je les glisse lentement en lui, il crie et s'agite un peu plus, toujours aussi expressif nous clamant son plaisir en soupirs et gémissements.

Je commence des va et vient en séparant ma bouche de son sexe, qu'Emmett prend directement en main tout en continuant d'appuyer mes mouvements sur son propre désir avec l'autre.

Mes doigts qui se mouvent en lui ne pose aucuns problèmes au loup.

« Jake plus...plus... »

Je tremble un peu, d'impatience, je suis le seul à ne pas me soulager et ça me frustre, en plus s'il le demande je ne vais pas me faire prier.

« Tiens »

Parfait timing ! Emmett me tend un préservatif avec un peu de lubrifiant. Je retire mes doigts de Seth et me dépêche de baisser mon short avant d'enfiler le morceau de plastique et de l'enduire d'un peu de produit gluant. Je me présente à son intimité, il se cambre fortement, Emmett à une main qui trace maintenant des cercles sur son ventre plat, lui s'accroche désespérément aux draps. Je commence à pousser doucement, m'inquiétant de pouvoir lui faire mal, à genoux, ses jambes entourées autour de ma taille. Il gémit et resserre ses jambes autour de moi comme pour m'intimer de me presser.

En dévoué alpha que je suis, je glisse mon membre entièrement en lui, avec facilité, merci au lubrifiant, et à Seth qui est super détendu. Tant mieux j'aurais mal supporté de lui faire mal. Il me supplie de bouger, je m'exécute, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Sentir ses chairs autour de moi me procure un plaisir fou. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, son visage ne manifeste pas de gêne, je dirais même qu'il apprécie. J'applique le même rythme de ma main sur le sexe du vampire et de mon sexe dans l'intimité de mon petit loup. J'accélère la cadence, laissant un peu ma sauvagerie prendre le dessus, en veillant au bien être de Seth, qu'il exprime vocalement.

« Ah,,,Nh comme ça...Plus ! »

Il est affamé, chaque coup de reins le fait gémir de concert avec mes râles et parfois un grognement d'Emmett. Sa virilité a presque doublé de volume, et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire commence à suinter au bout, je relâche ma prise.

Dans un effort surhumain d'auto-contrôle je me retire de Seth et il halète de frustration. Rapidement il a l'air de comprendre où je veux en venir, alors il se redresse sur les coudes et nous regarde tour à tour, il a la mine espiègle et les yeux assombris par le plaisir.

« J'ai une idée! »

Il se redresse et me pousse pour me faire asseoir au bord du lit, il quitte le lit et une fois en face de moi il place une main de chaque coté de mon bassin et se penche jusqu'à pouvoir lécher mon sexe, il s'amuse à passer sa langue sur sa longueur.

Je vois Emmett se placer derrière lui et attraper ses hanches avant de le pénétrer. Je ressent chacune de ses plaintes contre ma peau tendue. Il suce divinement bien. Comment c'est possible ? On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie.

Ses mouvements sont heurtés, précipités par les coups de reins d'Emmett derrière lui et sa main sur son propre désir. J'entends le colosse gronder sourdement, une main crispée sur la hanche de Seth. Tous ses muscles se tendent d'un coup et il rejette la tête en arrière.

L'image est...Jouissive. Je perds pied à cette vue, le jeune loup se crispe lui aussi ses mains sur mes cuisses, me griffant légèrement, je devine qu'il s'est libéré dans la main d'Emmett.

Il place une main à la base de mon sexe en continuant de me sucer fortement, ma respiration se fait erratique et devient difficile jusqu'à ce que je pousse un cri de plaisir final rauque.

J'éjacule dans sa bouche, j'ai voulu le repousser mais il n'a pas bougé, il se redresse et avale ma semence sans broncher. Je reprend ma respiration. Il se tourne vers le vampire et ils s'embrassent, un peu de sperme coule de la bouche de Seth, beurk je sais pas comment il fait ça.

Il se laisse ensuite choir à mes cotés, entraînant Emmett avec lui, il sourit, le regard rivé au plafond.

« Merci. »

Je le voix rougir légèrement ce qui tire un sourire à l'autre qui lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de se redresser sur les coudes. A demi allongé moi aussi je me tourne au trois quart vers Seth, il me regarde innocemment.

« Dis moi mon petit loup, comment tu sais faire tout ça ? »

Il rit, avec cet air angélique on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confessions et pourtant...

« Ben avec mon ex-copain je suis peut-être devenu le meilleur joueur d'échecs du lycée mais on n'a pas fait que ça...Mais c'était la première fois comme ça...Avec vous deux …. »

Ceci explique cela...Il sait bien garder ses pensées le doux petit agneau Clearwater. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter que Leah découvre ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit. Et heureusement ! J'ai des sueurs froides d'un coup.


	8. Chap 7 - Les cocktails d'Esmée

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob&Emmett/Seth

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Les cocktails d'Esmée**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

J'avais découvert une chose durant cette semaine, une chose dont j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir eu connaissance. Lorsque Seth, sous sa forme de loup, pense aux jeux d'échecs et nous envoie des images de lui menant une partie d'échec, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Cette parade lui sert en réalité à camoufler des songes bien moins louables quoique certainement plus agréable. J'en déduis donc que les dernières vacances scolaires, ou Monsieur prétendait allé faire ses devoirs chez un camarde, ils n'avaient jamais joués aux échecs, en dépit des pensées de Seth, mais à toute autre chose. J'ai ma petite idée pour ça. Et seconde déduction, toute la semaine il a repensé régulièrement aux échecs, ou plutôt à notre partie de jambe en l'air de vendredi.

Et merde alors ! J'aurais aimé ne pas comprendre sa feinte, il me sera désormais impossible de ne pas savoir quand il entretient des relations intimes. Gênant ! Maudit truc de loup ! Moi qui appréciait la compagnie de Seth, ses bavardages futiles et qui le croyais innocent.

Et en cette journée exceptionnelle, je la qualifie ainsi parce qu'une journée ensoleillée à Forks est exceptionnelle, j'ai tiré le gros lot, le must. Je passe mon après-midi de patrouille avec Seth, Paul et Leah. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui...J'ai gentiment proposé à Sam de le remplacer pour qu'il puisse accompagner Emily en ville. Il va batifoler avec sa douce imprégnée tandis que moi je barbote dans la broussaille avec trois loups dérangés. La vie est injuste n'est-ce pas ? L'après midi risque d'être long. Déjà qu'il arrête avec ça...

Moi * Tu peut penser à autre chose qu'au jeu d'échec, trouve un autre alibi, moi ça marche plus. *

Leah * De quoi tu parles ? *

Paul * Moi j'aime bien, et fait gaffe tu va bientôt être échec et mat mec ! *

Ah oui j'oublie qu'on ne peut pas être tranquille sous cette forme. Et Paul sait jouer au échec ? C'est nouveau ça ?

Paul * Hey tu cherche la merde ? A force de lire les pensées de Seth je commence à assurer ! *

Il me grogne dessus, je l'ignore pour une fois. Cette remarque me laisse imaginer d'horribles doubles sens avec tout ce que je sais et qu'eux ignorent, je tente avec peine de dissimuler mes réflexions.

Leah * Vous êtes pas cool les gars ! Faites partager un peu. *

Elle me paraît trop enthousiaste, c'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Moi * Tss ! Taisez-vous un peu. *

Seth * Moi j'ai rien dis. *

Non, il dit rien mais c'est bien pire.

Seth * Hey *

Leah * Pff je comprend rien !*

Paul * C'est un truc de mec petite louve !*

Et ils commencent à se chamailler, je les stoppent d'une voix menaçante juste avant que le grand loup gris ne se jette sur la louve. Je donne mes « ordres », Seth et Leah au Nord et Paul et moi au Sud, si il y a le moindre problème, on lance l'alerte. Les deux loups partent sitôt mes instructions données, Leah invitant son frère à faire la course...Je ne les en empêche pas, plus ils sont loin moins je verrais d'échiquiers et c'est tant mieux. Ben oui, à force mes propres pensées dérivent et il ne manquerait plus que je les lâchent publiquement. La seule louve serait ravie ! On trotte le long du ruisseau, Paul me devance légèrement.

Paul * T'a sérieusement les pensées en vrac mon frère ! *

Génial, il s'y met aussi. Jared, où est tu ? Ton silence me manque affreusement.

Paul * Ben il est ennuyeux Jared...Sauf quand il se repasse le film de sa nuit avec Kim. *

Il émet des sons bizarres en secouant la tête, un loup qui ricane, une première !

Devant mon mutisme le loup gris se contente de renifler le sol et de partager ses sens avec moi, je ne demande pas mieux. Les feuilles qui bruissent, un écureuil qui saute d'une branche à l'autre, le clapotis de l'eau, l'odeur boisée qui enivre nos narines. Mon bonheur dure ainsi une partie de l'après midi. La forêt est tout particulièrement calme. J'allais même commencer à adorer Paul. On ne renie pas sa nature profonde hein...

Paul * Il y a rien, on trouvera rien ! C'est calme, paisible, tranquille et tout ce que tu veux sauf amusant ou dangereux. *

Le loup commence à s'énerver à coté de moi, agacé par cet environnement si ennuyeux à son goût.

Moi * C'est très bien comme ça. *

Étonnamment il se tait sans protester. Ah oui, ce soir on va tous chez Les Cullen et ça le met de bonne humeur. On a décidé de tous y aller ensemble et de profiter de la soirée pour discuter tranquillement avec Carlisle et quelques autres et se goinfrer, Esmée est, paraît-il, triste lorsque l'on ne fait pas honneur à ses plats. Une soirée tranquille en perspective. La baise c'est bien, mais se retrouver là-bas, comme ça, c'est sympa aussi !

Le loup de Paul rie à ma remarque intérieure, si cela est possible.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

.

La ronde s'est terminée, avec un silence relatif. Seuls des remarques pertinentes me sont parvenues, enfin presque. On vient de muter avec Paul et on fini de sortir des bois à pied pour rejoindre les autres chez Sam. Il se dirige vers moi avec la ferme intention de bousculer et éventuellement m'énerver assez pour provoquer une petite bagarre. Il ne renonce jamais, mais je l'évite aisément et lui lance un regard blasé. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« T'a un sérieux problème toi ! T'es tendu comme le string d'Emily. »

J'éclate de rire, alors celle là je ne m'y attendait pas. Je me demande s'il a réellement vu le string d'Emily, peut être dans les pensées de Sam ? Il sourit, satisfait.

« J'arrive à te faire rire. T'a décidé de te détendre un peu ? »

« C'est pas parce que pour une fois t'es de bonne humeur que je devrais l'être. En plus rappelle-toi la semaine dernière qui tirait une tronche de dix pieds de longs ? »

Il grogne, amusé je poursuis :

« Et qui pendant deux jours a fantasmé en s'imaginant dévorer la colonie de gamins crieurs et chialeurs ? C'est mon Paulo ! »

Il me frappe l'épaule avec force, me faisant vaciller avant de crier.

« T'abuses ! »

Il reprend un ton plus neutre :

« Mais je suis sérieux, t'as pas l'air au top ! Ce soir, je vais te faire goûter les cocktails d'Esmée, ça va te détendre en deux deux. »

Je le regarde comme s'il était fou, je sais très bien comment il a fini la dernière fois qu'il a voulu en boire, je suis pas fou moi.

«T'es un grand malade. »

Sur ces mots je me barre en courant en direction de la maison de Sam et Emily, plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose, il rage et me part après, sans parvenir à me rattraper toutefois.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

.

Nous sommes tous autour du bar des Cullen, à nous empiffrer comme si nous n'avions pas mangé depuis des lustres. Il faut dire que tout est excellent. Carlisle est resté un moment avec nous, nous encourageant à tout manger, bien que l'on ait pas besoin d'encouragements.

Impossible de savoir où il a pu aller, il n'est plus dans mon champ visuel. Jasper et Emmett sont restés avec nous, si Jasper reste discret, le géant lui ne se prive pas de balancer des vannes tout aussi pourries que celles de mes frères, son rire se joignant aux nôtres. Edward a passé un moment accoudé au bar en notre compagnie avant de s'éclipser à son tour. La maison est assez calme ce soir, quelques vampires passent, disparaissent parfois dans une salle ou une autre : des gloussements, des chuchotements en arrière plan de notre joyeuse cohue.

La lumière est plus vive à coté de la cuisine, les odeurs suaves d'encens mélangées à celles des mets finement cuisinés se mêlent avec délice. Toute la grande pièce est embaumée, une musique lente, invitation au plaisirs corporels se diffuse en arrière, couverte par nos éclats de voix. Je surveille Seth du coin de l'œil, connaissant ses faux airs de timide et son caractère obstiné je reste méfiant. Peut être qu'il n'as pas besoin de moi mais je ne me résous pas à l'abandonner à son sort avec n'importe quel pervers.

« Leah sort de mon corps ! » me suis-je mis à penser.

Je fait un tour de table : Jared, Sam, Quil et Embry semblent lancés dans un grand débat sur l'ingrédient secret des lasagnes d'Esmée et plus discrètement lance le pari de savoir quelle est la position préféré de celle-ci avec Carlisle. Je me demande comment ils comptent vérifier ça.

Je me permet de rire en imaginant une telle scène.

Seth est un peu en retrait et tente, je dit bien tente, de communiquer avec le vampire empathe. Autant dire que leur conversation n'est pas des plus animée. Moi je me retrouve coincé avec Paul à coté de moi et Emmett en face, subissant leurs blagues toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Mais elles ont le mérite de me faire rire quand même malgré les assauts de Paul pour que je goûte l'un des cocktails d'Esmée. Le liquide à une coloration orangée, teintée de reflets dorés, déjà c'est pas naturel.

Soucieux de me prouver que ces boissons n'ont rien de dangereux Paul me montre l'exemple, soutenu par le colosse qui approuve tous ces dires. Ils se sont mis d'accord ou bien ils disposent d'une connexion spéciale pour me persécuter ? Le loup fini d'avaler le liquide d'un seul trait et émet un soupir d'extase trop poussé. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu penses me persuader des bienfaits de ces trucs ? Rappelle-moi qui est rentré en épave la dernière fois qu'il a voulu les tester ? »

Emmett s'esclaffe, ce qui lui vaut de recevoir un verre dans la tête, enfin verre qu'il rattrape avant son but. Je continue en le désignant, faussement outré.

« Et toi là, le laisse pas faire ! »

Le géant hausse les épaules en renvoyant le verre vide à Paul.

« Y fait ce qu'il veut, toi par contre tu devrais te détendre. Un cocktail maison ça te dit ? »

Son ton est enjoué, non ça m'inspire pas du tout non plus ! Mon voisin si, par contre :

« Un pour moi s'il te plaît ! » s'enthousiasme-t-il

Je lance un regard dépité à Emmett qui est déjà dos à nous en train de manipuler différentes bouteilles de substances inconnues. Je décide de m'amuser un peu moi aussi et lui balance sournois.

« Si tu le fait boire comme ça il sera plus bon a rien après... »

Aucun des deux ne relève mon sous-entendu mais Paul se tend un peu, je continue.

« ….Faudrait pas que les meubles soient frustrés hein ! »

Je ricane et évite une bouteille vide lancée par le vampire, il hausse les épaules du reste. Occupé par sa réaction je n'esquive pas à temps un violent coup de pied de mon voisin furax dans ma chaise, manquant de me vautrer je me rattrape de justesse au bar. Quelle susceptibilité.

Paul se retrouve avec un nouveau cocktail devant lui, vert pomme avec des éclats pailletés. Il contemple l'œuvre d'Emmett, déjà reparti confectionner d'autres verres pour l'attablée, moins réticente que moi à quelques excès. Ou alors les cocktails d'Emmett sont moins nocifs que ceux d'Esmée ! Son regard se tourne vers moi, impénétrable.

« Si tu veux mon avis, le seul frustré ici c'est...Toi »

« Tss » je grogne

Soudain, il plaque une de ses mains sur mon entrejambe. J'étouffe un cri de surprise, cependant personne ne fais attention à nous. Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson avant de me regarder à nouveau. Sa main me presse à travers mon jean, son visage se rapproche, les yeux brillants. Je n'esquisse aucun geste de recul lorsque sa main libre attrape ma nuque et la maintien durement. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, immobiles. Il attend quelques secondes avant d'appuyer plus fort, je répond en entrouvrant la bouche, instinctive, irrésistible comme réaction. Je sens alors un liquide couler sur ma langue, accompagné de la caresse de sa langue à lui qui en profite pour s'immiscer dans ma bouche. C'est bref, il se retire prudemment pour éviter toute perte du précieux liquide. C'est frais et un léger goût de fruit perce à travers le goût d'alcool qui prime. J'avale.

Il s'amuse à recommencer plusieurs fois la même opération, sa main n'a plus besoin de faire pression sur ma nuque, j'accepte chaque contact sans broncher, chaque gorgée de liquide qu'il me livre. Parce que c'est bon, et que sa langue qui frôle la mienne c'est trop bon.

Sa main exerce de petits frottements sur mon entre jambe et les baisers alcoolisés s'enchaînant mon sexe commence à se tendre sous mon jean. Il retire ses doigts, le verre devant lui est désormais vide. Il se lève à demi pour reprendre une coupe empli du liquide orangé et la pose devant moi, sa voix est rauque, ses yeux malicieux.

« Goûtes celui-la, fais moi confiance il est encore meilleur. »

La saveur du cocktail partagé au préalable m'ayant convaincue et puis quelques petites folies ne vont pas me tuer, je suis un loup garou. En plus, c'est juste un peu d'alcool. Même pas peur !

A mon tour je saisi une autre coupe et la pose devant lui, joueur.

« Cul sec ! »

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, je bois d'un trait, le liquide me brûle la gorge, ce n'est pas désagréable, celui ci à un léger arôme de cannelle. On vide pas mal de verre ainsi, ma tête tourne, j'ai envie de rire et m'amuser. Je me sens vraiment bien, désinhibé. J'ai arrêté de compter les verres, je fixe celui posé devant moi, au passage Emmett se fou de moi parce que d'après lui je louche.

Bizarre, le liquide bouge tout seul. Le géant s'éclate à nous regarder nous bourrer la gueule, à défaut de pouvoir participer. Pris d'un impulsion je prend une gorgée de liquide et agrippe les cuisses de Paul en me tournant vers lui. Il a le regard vitreux, il n'a plus l'air très frais lui non plus. Je me penche vers lui, tangue un peu, me ressaisit et colle nos lèvres abruptement.

Il ouvre la bouche direct et laisse le liquide passer de la mienne à la sienne, je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser échapper mais quelques gouttes me coulent sur le menton avant que je ne me détache de lui sans m'écarter. Il avale le liquide rapidement et se rapproche, sa langue lape les gouttes sur mon menton. J'ai chaud, j'ai l'impression que ma température corporelle a augmenté, elle doit avoisiner 45°. Mes idées ne sont plus très claires, j'ai du mal à les mettre en ordre, elles s'envolent dans tous les sens, étrangement ça ne me contrarie pas.

J'ai un déclic et une vague reconnexion à la réalité, je me redresse et me tourne vers les autres, Seth et l'empathe ont disparu. Je donne un coup d'œil circulaire, ils se dirigent vers les escaliers ! Et merde ! Bravo la surveillance.

Entre temps Emmett s'est rapproché, même collé à mon voisin. Il l'attrape par les épaules et l'embrasse, je vois leurs langues s'entre mêlées. Paul ne proteste pas. Faut dire qu'il a l'air ailleurs, pas mieux que moi. Bon ça m'agace, c'est à MON repas du soir qu'il roule une pelle, je grogne sourdement, menaçant. Je vais pas tout partager avec lui non plus. Il relâche mon vis à vis avant de me lancer un sourire carnassier :

« T'as raison il est HS...Et toi aussi ! Je disait juste bye, je me tire. »

Jasper et Seth sont dans l'escalier. Escalier, Emmett, escalier, Emmett, escalier,Emmett est parti, escalier...Paul !

Si je m'éclipse pour suivre Seth cela sera mal interprété, sauf si...J'emmène Paul ! On pourrait lui tomber dessus par hasard alors qu'on cherchait un coin tranquille où s'isoler tous les deux ? Je me lève avec trop de précipitation, ma tête tourne et je me rattrape in extremis au loup en face de moi, celui-ci s'accroche au bar pour ne pas tomber. Il rit bêtement et sans savoir pourquoi je l'imite.

« T'es pressé ou quoi ? Pas la peine de te jeter sur moi comme ça »

Je me laisse encore plus aller contre lui et murmure d'une voix plaintive :

« Viens on monte »

Mon poids sur son corps l'oblige à s'accrocher plus fermement au bar pour nous éviter une chute.

Il tente de se lever à son tour et le constat est affligeant, son état est identique au mien sinon pire. Opération escalier, et c'est en se soutenant l'un l'autre, instables, que l'on commence notre ascension. Chaque marche nous demande une concentration extrême, une fois franchit, c'est une victoire qui nous redonne le courage de continuer. Oui, à ce moment là, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses.

Un petit miracle nous mène jusqu'en haut, nos haleines alcoolisées brouillent mon odorat, mais accommodé à son odeur je repère Seth, du moins la porte entre ouverte derrière laquelle il se trouve.

Quand on est bien bourré, c'est bien connu, on se fait des films. J'intime donc à mon compagnon le silence, si on intègre la chambre sans bruit on ne se fera pas repérer. C'est pas comme si on avait à faire à un loup garou et un vampire ! Il acquisse, emballé par mon plan. Il n'a pas connaissance de son but mais ça semble ne pas le déranger outre mesure. On rentre donc dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à se que je trébuche sur je ne sais quoi et m'étale lamentablement par terre, Paul s'étalant sur moi dans un choc violent. Et là je les vois, sur un grand lit :

Le vampire empathe est allongé au dessus de Seth, il s'est immobilisé et nous regarde, pas possible ils ne nous a pas vu hein ? Le loup en dessous de lui rit et lui chuchote des trucs pas claires, ils s'embrassent. Ouf, ils ne nous on pas vu, enfin c'est ce que je crois ! Ils sont encore habillés, tout est OK ! j'ai le souffle court, cet abruti de loup vautré sur moi n'a pas bougé. Une idée me viens, comme les deux autres ne nous on pas vu on peut bien s'occuper en les surveillant non ?

Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Paul, il se redresse un peu et grogne. Je le pousse complètement et m'assied contre le mur, il m'imite non sans me lancer un regard lubrique, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je le saisit par le sweat-shirt, chose exceptionnel qu'il en porte un à propos, et le tire à nouveau contre moi. On s'allonge à moitié et je bouge frénétiquement. Si j'ai chaud et que j'ai envie de plus mon corps ne me suis plus. On fait ça un certain laps de temps, je l'embrasse avec hargne, claquant violemment mes dents contre les siennes, ses mains se baladent jusqu'à mon entre-jambe, sans passer la barrière de mon jean. Il ricane.

« T'es bon à rien bébé »

Je le repousse en arrière et appuie avec brusquerie sur son entrejambe, il couine.

« Toi non plus je te signale »

Il soupire avant se se rasseoir, dos au mur.

« C'est les cocktails d'Esmée »

« Ouais... »

Je me relève et appuie mon dos contre le mur en fixant le lit. Ho ! Ils sont nus ! Je dois faire un rêve bizarre, c'est ça ! Jasper est au dessus de Seth, sa queue en lui, il bouge lentement. Le loup à noué ses jambes autour de sa taille, il a les bras autour de son cou et le visage enfoui contre son épaule. Il étouffe plus ou moins ses gémissements. Le vampire blond accélère son rythme, sa peau claque sur celle de Seth à chaque coup de reins. Le contraste entre sa peau pâle et celle mate de son vis à vis est saisissante. Les mains de Jasper caresse les bras de Seth tout en assurant ses appuis, il soupire d'extase. Je me tourne vers Paul, il a l'air de faire le même rêve que moi.

« Toi aussi tu fais ce rêve bizarre? » je demande.

Il souffle faiblement, fatigué.

« Ouais c'est ça Jake ! Un rêve...Dors bébé loup, dors »

Je ne relève pas la taquinerie, son timbre ne s'y prête pas et lorsqu'il m'appuie la tête sur son épaule je me laisse aller et ne tarde pas à m'endormir contre lui, bercé par nos ronflements synchronisés.

Ensuite tout est très flou, on a pas dormis longtemps, je crois. C'est Jared et Embry qui nous on réveillés, sans douceur. Leurs voix me fait mal à la tête, je distingue mal mon environnement et n'arrive plus du tout à avoir une pensée cohérente. Une fois debout, je m'accroche à Paul qui lui même prend appui sur un Jared exaspéré. Je crois qu'on est rentré à pied, enfin on s'est fait ramener plutôt. Impossible de muter dans notre état, la route à été longue alors on a chanté, mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'humeur. Embry a menacé de nous jeter à la rivière, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle. Puis ils nous ont abandonnés vers ma maison, on a réussi à aller jusqu'à ma chambre, pourquoi il me suit au fait ? Enfin, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

.

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, c'est une sensation horrible. Il y a comme un marteau piqueur dans ma tête. J'ai trop chaud aussi, je transpire et ça colle à mes draps. Je ne suis vraiment pas bien, tous mes muscles sont engourdis. Et j'ai une sévère contracture au bras gauche, c'est douloureux. Il y a un truc pas normal, une masse chaude et moite est collée à moi, et écrase mon bras engourdi. Les lendemains de cuite ne me réussissent pas. J'ouvre les yeux avec prudence. Ho putain ! Pourquoi Paul est dans MON lit à moitié nu et à moitié allongé sur moi à dormir comme un bienheureux. Réflexe de défense oblige je le projette violemment hors du lit en me levant. Le choc le réveille immédiatement, il débite des insanités en râlant. C'était pas le réveil dont il rêvait ! Il se retourne vers moi, furieux.

« Merde on t'a jamais appris la douceur ? »

Je plisse le nez.

« Tu pues l'alcool ! »

Il hausse un sourcil en s'asseyant au sol, hagard.

« C'est TOI qui dit ça ? »

Il insiste sur le mot, je commence à m'exciter tout seul, aggravant mon mal de crâne.

« Et pourquoi TOI tu est dans MON lit ? A moitié à poil ? »

En boxer en fait. Il saisit son short en jean en soupirent et grognant trop bas pour que j'entende avant de planter ses yeux défoncés dans les miens, qui ne doivent pas être bien mieux.

« Parce que je sais pas moi, on étais séchés, on a sans doute atterrit ici et on s'est endormis. »

Je le détail, c'est sur qu'il y a plus désagréable comme vision au réveil, redressé à demi en boxer l'image est plutôt sympa, mais merde à quoi je penses ? Je me ressaisis, en plus, il sourit en coin en remarquant que mon attention s'est attardée sur son corps.

« Léger comme explication ! »

Il soupir, lassé tout en passant son short.

« Franchement Jake on s'en tape non ? Tu va pas me faire un cake parce qu'on a dormi dans le même lit ? Surtout qu'on a déjà fait pire que ça! »

Je suis piqué au vif, je vois à quoi il fait allusion.

« ça n'a RIEN à voir et c'était il y a longtemps ! Et ça ne justifie pas que tu squattes MA chambre !»

« Je te signale qu'on aurait recommencé hier si...Bref, on rien pu faire de toute façon alors arrête de stresser pour des trucs débiles ! »

Sa voix commence à se faire plus agressive, il va s'énerver, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il pique une crise dans ma maison, surtout que Billy doit être là. Mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu Paul.

« OK, bon dégage de MA chambre maintenant ! L'hospitalité est finie ! »

« Pff les cocktails d'Esmée te réussissent vraiment pas, hein ! » il grogne avant de sauter par la fenêtre, ses gestes sont trop lents pour un loup, difficiles. Moi aussi je me sens empâté. Il me balance sans se retourner.

« On se voit quand t'es calmé ! A plus, ronchon ! »

Je souffle et m'assied sur mon lit. Une minute là, j'ai comme un doute ! Faut absolument que je vérifie un truc ? Sinon, c'est clair ça va me parasité le cerveau, et déjà que c'est pas son jour de gloire. Aussi vite que mon état me le permet je sors de la maison, Paul approche l'orée du bois, il va muter je pense, et je me sens trop faible pour phaser, j'ai pas fini ma nuit. Le soleil commence juste à pointer timidement. Je cours en y mettant toute ma force, toute ma volonté. Bon c'est un peu cliché mais c'est la vérité. En plus, impossible de l'interpeller, pas envie que toute la Push me voit courir après Paul non plus. Bien entendu, il a senti ma présence et s'est adossé à un gros tronc au couvert des arbres. Il me regarde et crache par terre, élégant !

« Je te manque déjà bébé loup ? » ironise t il, plus fier que jamais.

Calme, calme, ne pas s'énerver. Je respire un grand coup, la gueule de bois ne me rend pas débordant de patience et s'est déjà pas ma qualité première en temps normal.

« Pff oui d'ailleurs je voulais te proposer d'emménager, tu te sens déjà comme chez toi de toutes façons... »

« Ah ah! »

Je m'approche de lui et baisse d'un ton.

« Mhh il y a un truc que je voudrais te demander. »

« Demande, j'accepterais si je suis de bonne humeur. »

Je roule les yeux, lui de bonne humeur ? Ben je risque pas d'avoir de réponse à mes questions ! Il soupire.

« Bouge j'ai mal au crâne je veux bouger. »

Bon c'est gênant aussi, comment aborder ça ? Pas moyen de le faire sous forme de loup en plus. Comment lui demander si Seth s'est vraiment fait baiser par Jasper l'empathe sous nos yeux ?

Il rie à gorge éployée en tapant dans se mains. Oups, j'ai dit ça tout haut !

« Ouais je crois que cétait pas un rêve ! On est grave passé pour des voyeur à propos...»

J'ai les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, en mode carpe. Il enchaîne, visiblement moins choqué.

« Bon à mon tour, je veux vérifier un truc aussi... »

J'ai un léger hochement de tête pour l'encourager, non qu'il en ai besoin en fait. Toujours appuyé contre le tronc il me tire contre lui. Mais qu est-ce qu'il fou ? Je le laisse faire, trop fébrile pour protester. Ses mains touche le haut de mon corps nu. Il doit péter une durite, je vois pas d'autre solution, il a décidé de me tripoter dans la forêt de la Push le lendemain de notre cuite commune ? Il appuie ses caresses, insistant et je ferme les yeux en laissant aller mon corps contre le sien, seulement parce que c'est reposant, et que je suis fatigué.

Mes mains à moi sont appuyées contre son torse, à plat. Lorsqu'il me malaxe le cul et m'attire encore plus contre lui je place mes mains sur le tronc, à cotés de ses épaules. Il bouge, collé à moi, nos deux corps se frottent, je souffle doucement et il soupire. Il me repousse pour m'écarter un peu, j'ai les yeux clos et la tête contre son épaule. Il glisse une de ses mains jusqu'à mon jean et y exerce une pression sur ma queue en légère érection. Il se rapproche de moi et je sens que lui aussi est dur, il voulait vérifié qu'on se fasse de l'effet mutuellement ? J'en suis pas loin.

Il se détache définitivement de moi en me repoussant a distance raisonnable, il a un grognement satisfait, presque rassuré. Sa voix laisse transparaître un petit soulagement, il a des délires bizarres quand même.

« Ouf ! C'est bien les cocktails d'Esmée qui sont à l'origine de notre impuissance. Bon à plus, je suis mort ! »

Il en faut peu pour changer son état d'esprit, il repart en direction des maisonnettes après m'avoir adressé un sourire malicieux et un vague signe de la main. Donc il me fait bander juste pour rassurer son ego ? Et il se barre ? OK. Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à aller me recoucher moi !


	9. Chap 8 - Déshumanisés

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob/Edward et d'autres sous entendus

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Déshumanisés**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

J'avais passé une semaine infernale. Enfin, d'un point de vue objectif pas vraiment : les rondes dans la forêt quileute, les repas avec mes frères, mes visites à Bella, le match avec Billy et Charlie, les parties de foot sur la plage. Tout ce qui constitue mon quotidien est génial et je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. Mais si mon esprit était assez naïf pour s'en contenter ma vie serait trop simple, facile, aisée. Donc, une fois n'est pas coutume je réfléchis à ce qui m'a contrarié ces derniers jours.

Seth n'arrête pas d'envoyer des images de parties d'échecs, comme d'habitude, sauf que pour le coup je ne lui dit rien. Dans l'histoire c'est moi et accessoirement Paul, qui soit dit en passant s'indiffèrent de ceci, qui sommes des voyeurs. Ouille, dur la constatation, on a toujours l'excuse d'avoir bu des verres de trop, ça fait quand même un peu vieux pervers en manque. Cependant je reste inquiet en secret pour Seth, il est un peu trop dévergondé à mon goût. C'est flippant ! L'unique point positif du cas présent : il ne nous tiens pas rigueur qu'on l'ai vu en pleine action, limite il fait comme si de rien.

Leah, ma douce bêta...N'arrête pas de faire des allusions comme quoi j'aurais un sérieux problème avec l'alcool. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, ou plutôt comment elle est au courant ? Je soupçonne mon compagnon de beuverie d'avoir vendu la mèche ! Bref, supporter ses sarcasmes à longueur de jour, ou de nuit est insupportable. Le bon coté de la chose : je lui ordonne de la fermer.

Paul, d'ailleurs en parlant de lui je lui en veux d'avoir vendu la mèche à Leah, si c'est bien lui, mais qui d'autre ? Seth n'aurait pas parlé. Donc lui s'obstine à clamer son innocence ne s'empêchant pas toutefois d'en rajouter une couche. Il a tellement cherché la bagarre que j'ai faillit lui arracher une oreille. Il a mis au point une nouvelle technique de provocation spécialement conçue pour moi : penser à un échiquier, il a remarqué que cela m'agaçait prodigieusement. Aspect positif ? Aucun, quand je lui intime de se taire il m'ignore et ne m'écoute pas. Il fait moins le malin quand Sam est là par contre...

Le reste des loups au courant de nos écarts de conduite ne manque pas de nous lancer quelques vannes bien placées, Paul n'en est que plus exécrable et moi amusé, ou gêné, ou encore énervé, ça dépend. Ah ! Les joies d'une meute à laquelle on peut presque rien cacher.

Je suis échoué sur le canapé du salon, Billy est dans la cuisine. Il sait que je ne vais pas tarder à sortir, cela dit il fait parti du conseil, le fait que je sorte à n'importe qu'elle heure de la nuit ne lui pose aucuns soucis. Je zappe et fait défiler toutes les chaînes. Il n'y a carrément rien. Autant me poster devant la fenêtre et admirer le soleil tombant sur la Push. Instinctivement, mes pas m'y mènent. La lumière dorée décline sur le sommet des arbres, le ciel est un arc en ciel d'orange et de rose, de plus en plus sombres au fil des minutes. Je reste captivé par cette vue oubliant mes questions sans aucuns sens. Au bout d'un moment je vois les autres vers l'orée du bois. Je délaisse ma contemplation et adresse un salut à Billy avant de sortir, par la porte d'entrée pour une fois. Je rejoins les silhouettes musclées, Jared, Quil, Embry et...Seth. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste gentiment chez lui, sachant bien que ce ne serais pas le cas. Seul Sam n'est pas là et Paul. Paul ? Je lève un sourcil intrigué en approchant. Jared n'a peut être aucun don d'empathie mais il est assez observateur pour deviner ce qui me perturbe :

« Parti devant ! »

« ça m'aurais étonné ! » Je rétorque sous les gloussements des autres.

« En même temps 3 semaines d'abstinence c'est trop pour lui ! » appuie Embry.

Jared et moi levons les yeux au ciel, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, cependant je ricane :

« Qui te dit qu'il a fait de l'abstinence, tu dors avec lui ? »

Quil éclate de rire. Et moi je suis pourtant sûr qu'Embry à raison, s'il avait eu une conquête en dehors de la villa Cullen, il aurait laissé échapper à coup sûr des pensées la concernant. Et vu comme il a maté mon cul toute la semaine...Oui, j'en déduis qu'il est en manque, ou alors il a un faible pour moi ! Enfin, mon corps cela s'entend. A vrai dire, je pensais même qu'il voudrait conclure avec moi, peut-être qu'il est encore vexé au sujet de Leah ? Pourtant je pense toujours que c'est lui qui a été lui dire pour les cocktails. Bref...Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Jared me bouscule l'épaule, Quil me file une tape dans le dos, le signal du départ. Je vois Seth trépigner d'impatience.

On mute et c'est une meute de loup qui galope dans les chemins de terre. J'ai sérieusement besoin de me changer les idées, d'oublier de penser. Et mon loup à un sérieux besoin de se défouler lui aussi, trop longtemps bridé. Mes sens s'éveillent, les 5 sens innés qui m'envoient la vie de la forêt, sa texture, son goût, son odeur, ses bruits, et ses couleurs. Mon 6ème sens, moi je l'appelle comme ça en tout cas : mon désir, ce truc qui me brûle le ventre, me donne des idées pas nettes. Il se répand dans tous mes membres, je ne peut pas l'en empêcher. C'est en moi, je ne contrôle pas cet instinct sauvage. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis un animal, un loup, ou au moins à demi...

Les arbres sont de plus en plus parsemés et la villa Cullen se dessine devant nous. C'est Seth qui phase en premier, suivi par nous autres. Alors que l'on marche vers la villa je reste en retrait à coté de Jared, Seth sautille au devant et je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je suis partagé, surveiller Seth est contre les envies les plus profondes que j'ai en moi, toutefois puis-je le laisser comme ça ? Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je détache, non sans difficulté, de la silhouette qui se déplace à la perfection devant moi pour tomber sur le visage calme de Jared. Ah, j'adore de plus en plus ce type. Franchement Kim a tiré le gros lot niveau imprégnation ! Il me chuchote tout bas, afin que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende.

« Je resterais avec lui, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Mon regard le remercie du fond du cœur, je lui fais confiance, il ne laissera pas Seth faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré j'en suis persuadé. Ou s'il ment, il le fait très bien.

Tout est comme d'habitude dans la grande pièce de la villa, c'est Carlisle qui nous accueille, son impérissable verre de vin rouge à la main, un sourire bienveillant au visage. Habituel, mais jamais vraiment pareil. Je m'imprègne des odeurs et des sons, encens brûlée, musique lente et gémissements. Tout pour se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Je regarde sans voir les personnes présentes aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Je repère Paul et Emmett dans un angle, visiblement dans une conversation très animée. Le loup est de dos mais je vois à ses gestes qu'il est particulièrement excité, ou énervé difficile de distinguer ces deux traits chez lui. Je m'attarde sur son dos nu, il est parfaitement dessiné, il a les épaules contractés, ce qui fait ressortir ses omoplates ? Son short en jean lui tombe assez bas sur les reins, je suis le trait de la colonne. Ouah ! Je savais pas que c'était possible de fantasmer sur un dos, ou alors j'ai juste un vrai problème d'hormone. C'est sa faute aussi, avec ses provocations à répétitions, le coup de la forêt, c'était de trop. J'entends un craquement sinistre et les images m'expliquent pourquoi, les préliminaires verbaux terminés, ils commencent la démolition. Je détourne les yeux. J'ai déjà une idée sur le partenaire dont j'ai besoin pour me soulager.

A peine ais-je pensé ça que je sens un souffle glacée contre mon oreille. Je me pétrifie sous le choc, je n'ai pas été assez attentif, il a réussit à me surprendre et pas qu'un peu. Tout son corps à coté du mien irradie la fraîcheur, on est à l'opposée extrême l'un de l'autre. Sa voix laisse son haleine glacée courir sur le coté de mon visage.

« Je t'attendais ! Tu restes là à te perdre en réflexions inutiles ou tu montes avec moi ?»

C'est ça les vampire qui lisent vos pensées, il sait déjà ce que je veux faire, avant que je ne l'ai regardé il avait connaissance de mes intentions à son sujet. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et monte précipitamment les escaliers, lui sur mes talons. A force je sais ou se trouve sa chambre. Étonnant d'ailleurs, qu'on aille y batifoler librement, c'est sa chambre à lui et Bella...Il rit.

« Les vampires ne dorment pas. »

Exact, donc un lit, voire même une chambre leur est purement inutile sauf pour d'autres choses, mais l'imaginer avec Bella en pleine action ne m'intéresse pas spécialement à cet instant. Il rit doucement à nouveau, son haleine glacée caressant ma nuque. Il se tient dans l'entrée, juste derrière moi. J'entends la porte claquer. Enfin seul, je peux céder à mes désirs de bête les plus inavouables. Le prendre sauvagement voilà ce que je veux.

Je sens sa bouche froide sourire contre ma nuque dans un léger effleurement. Ses mains toutes aussi froides descendent de mes épaules nues le long de mes bras, la caresse me donne la chair de poule, en contraste avec ma propre température. Il s'amuse de ma remarque et ses mains habiles se promènent sur mes pectoraux, mon torse, mon ventre, retournent dans mon dos, jouent avec la limite de mon short, remonte sensuellement sur mes abdomens avant de m'attraper les mamelons. Il les torture, je frissonne, de froid et d'envie cependant que je me laisse faire.

Je reçoit toujours beaucoup d'attentions, et je ne donne pas grand chose en retour, je me contente de satisfaire mes envies animales. Cette pensée le fait gémir à mon oreille. J'ai failli oublier qu'il aime ça, ma petite chienne. Rectification, je donne pas mal tout compte fait, je dirty think ! Et se forcer à penser des choses qu'on ne pense pas naturellement c'est hard, je m'efforce de songer à cela discrètement, il continu son traitement sans broncher. J'en déduis que je peut réfléchir sans qu'il me capte si je pense plus fort a autre chose. Je me concentre donc sur les sensations de ses doigts sur ma peau chaude, mes tétons sont durcis, ma queue suit le même chemin. Mon, désir brûle fortement, c'est comme si j'allais me consumer entièrement, brûlé vif, pourtant ce n'est pas propre à Edward, ça m'habite.

Il fait durer ses caresses, il adore me faire languir, et je ne proteste pas , laissant échapper quelques soupirs appréciateurs. Mon corps s'accommode à la froideur de ses mains, et ma virilité se tend au fil de ses attouchements malgré mon inactivité, mon absence de participation. Ce n'est que passager, je suis l'un des acteurs principaux de cet acte après tout. Son souffle glacé frôle lascivement ma nuque, rejoint par sa langue. Tous ses mouvements sont voluptueux, une invitation à la débauche.

Sa bouche contre ma nuque me fait gémir discrètement. Incité, il laisse glisser ses mains jusqu'à ma braguette. Je la défait à sa place, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de mon aide mais je l'ai ainsi précédé d'un millionième de seconde. Il étouffe ce que je pense être un rire dans mon cou, tss, je peux pas me parler à moi même en paix !

Il a l'air de vouloir jouer à me faire attendre, il fais glisser mon short et mon boxer le long de mes jambes musclés avec une lenteur accablante. Une fois fait, il remonte ses mains dans une caresse froide, je frissonne une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis pas patient par nature, aujourd'hui encore moins. Ses mains à hauteur de mes cuisses je les attrape dans les miennes et le lui pose sur mon membre dur, je laisse échapper un soupir soulagé. Il pianote dessus avec ses doigts et le chaud froid me fait toujours cette agréable sensation de contraste inédit. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire est inédit, alors s'ébattre avec un vampire...

J'ai les yeux fermés, concentré sur ses mains et sa bouche, froides encore, glacées pour faire original. Mes mains toujours sur les siennes j'exerce une pression de toute mes forces, inutile je n'arriverai pas à lui faire mal de toute manière. Il consent cependant à entourer entièrement mon membre de ses deux mains et commence un va et vient accompagné de légères pressions. C'est encore froid et j'ai comme un sentiment de lassitude. Je me focalise sur ses mains, leur laissant la plus grande part de mes pensées. La petite voix au fond persiste et les effets se font ressentir. J'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait m'arriver à moi, je débande et merde ! Putain de merde ! Edward s'obstine, pas très perturbé, pff c'est sur qu'un vampire n'a pas ce genre de faiblesse.

J'entre dans un état d'esprit violent, une colère intense m'envahit, je ne veux pas attendre, je veux me satisfaire et mon corps va me suivre. Je ne sais plus où est l'humain et où est le loup dans tout ça, mais l'envie qui me brûle à l'intérieur est là, j'ai le besoin impérieux, l'exigence de me soulager.

J'écarte les mains de mon sexe, il ne manifeste aucune résistance, il semble juste surpris lorsque je me retourne abruptement face à lui. C'est un tel fouillis dans ma tête qu'il ne dois plus s'y retrouver. Mes intentions sont claires je veux, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mieux : j'exige. La suite s'enchaîne avec son anticipation, super agaçant. Ma colère augmente, je saisis ses cheveux cuivrés et colle avec violence mes lèvres aux siennes. J'ai le goût de mon propre sang dans la bouche, ma chair s'est ouverte dans le choc contre ses dents. Je le mords de toutes mes forces, il gémit fortement mais ne saigne pas, même pas une marque sous ma langue.

L'avènement de ma domination, incomplète. Je suis dans un état de fureur pure et je ne parviens plus à me contrôler. Je relâche sa bouche sans lâcher ma prise sur ses cheveux, ses yeux sont noirs et plissés, plus je suis violent plus son plaisir s'intensifie. C'est juste incompréhensible. Ses mains froides se baladent toujours sur mon torse alors qu'il me fixe sans ciller. Je grogne avant d'arracher sa chemise, les lambeaux tombent à terre. Je fais pareil avec son pantalon en toile, de ses fringues il ne reste rien.

Je saisi son membre bandé sans douceur aucune et y applique un va et vient dur, sans aucune humidification, c'est un vampire ça lui est égal. Il halète en s'accrochant à mes épaules. Je le détaille, il a la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux mis clos, la bouche entre ouverte. Une image érotique à souhait. Son corps pâle est fin, celui d'un adolescent figé dans ses 17 ans, est pourvu d'un force démesurée. Sa peau est trop ivoire pour paraître humaine, il est beau, terriblement beau, mais ça ne me suffit pas.

Mes mains se font plus dures encore et il couine de plaisir, il m'est totalement soumis et ça permet à mon membre de se gonfler à nouveau, mu par mes instincts primaires. A partir de là j'ai envie de faire vite, de me satisfaire égoïstement. Je pense des insanités, presque sans me forcer pour une fois. J'ai envie de le jeter sur le lit et de le pénétrer si fort que le lit rendra l'âme. Ou mieux, le prendre à même le mur ! Ma pensée le fait se lamenter d'impatience. Une fois encore, on est synchronisé ou disons qu'il se synchronise sur moi.

Mes mains délaissent sa verge tendue au maximum et c'est lui qui se retourne à vitesse vampirique, ma colère augmente, j'aurais voulu le faire moi. Il émet une plainte que j'ignore, de rage je saisi ses hanches et le pénètre d'un coup au plus profond de lui sans me retenir. Ma verge entre entièrement et je laisse échapper un râle animal. Il a les bras et la tête appuyés contre le mur, cambré au maximum pour facilité l'angle de pénétration, et il halète de plus en plus bruyamment.

A chaque poussée, je le pénètre plus fort, plus loin, au maximum. J'ai l'impression d'être insatiable, il m'en faut plus, largement plus. Je redouble d'efforts, mes coup de reins font taper son corps contre le mur, le fissurant sur toute sa hauteur. Lui, grogne seulement, le choc contre les murs lui font ressentir un peu de douleur, je m'applique donc à continuer. La violence de ma bite dans son cul aurait du le faire s'écrouler depuis longtemps, aucune personne normalement constitué n'aurait apprécier de subir ça, lui si.

Mes mains agrippent ses hanches avec tant de fermeté que les muscles de tous mes bras sont crispés. A chaque entrée, il gémit un peu plus, luxurieux. Je suis à bout de force, mon corps met toute sa force, j'ai du mal à respirer, mon souffle est haché, inquiétant. Un asthmatique qui aurait couru le marathon ne ferait sans doutes pas mieux . Lui , avide, en redemande. Quel petit enculé Edward ! Tu sais ce que je pense ? T'es vraiment une putain de salope ! Je garde pour moi que Bella doit être une grande dominatrice au fond je l'ai su depuis un moment.

Je tente d'entrer plus fort encore entre ses chairs glacés en grognant. L'une de mes mains saisi son sexe et y applique un violent va et vient, il est déjà proche. Énervé, je serre brusquement la base de son sexe en stoppant mes va et vient pour couper son éjaculation imminente. Il ne doit pas se libérer sans moi. Il pousse un gémissement de frustration intense. J'intensifie encore notre rapport si c'est possible, je suis proche de la suffocation, mon corps est couvert de sueur, le sien non, évidemment.

Je sens que ma fin est proche, je suis à bout dans tous les sens du terme, je ré-applique des va et viens sur son membre. Ma cadence se ralentit contre mon gré et en deux poussées supplémentaire j'éjacule dans un cri bestial. Ma jouissance provoque la sienne et il se libère dans ma main en gémissant. Ce n'est pas aussi puissant que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Je me retire de son corps glacé abruptement. Je m'écarte et prend difficilement appui contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle ? J'ai des gouttes de sueur qui perle sur mes muscles, ma respiration est désorganisée, la représentation anarchique de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Edward me dit des choses mais je ne comprend pas, occupé à me reprendre, respirer normalement et recouvrer le contrôle sur moi même. Il s'éclipse discrètement, il n'est pas du genre à converser après l'acte et moi non plus.

J'avise le lit, mon souffle un peu moins précipité. Je vais m'écrouler dessus, épuisé. Je réfléchis, c'était inévitable. J'ai un manque, un putain de manque inexplicable qu'il n'a pas réussit à combler. Les vampires sont froids, ne suent pas, ne respirent pas, et moi j'ai besoin de tous ça. Il ne ressentent même pas vraiment la douleur, plus je fais des choses qui devrait lui en procurer, plus il éprouve du plaisir. Il me laisse le dominer ça devrait me suffire ? Une fois il m'a même proposé de le menotter au lit, de me servir de sex-toys pour le pénétrer, il m'a aussi demandé de lui faire un fist-fucking. Je n'ai pas accepté toutes ses lubies tendancieuses mais avant j'éprouvais un plaisir incommensurable à partager du sexe pur et dur. Alors pourquoi ? Je me lasse, du sexe, du sexe, du sexe...Ouais, j'arrive à un moment où ce n'est plus suffisant. Je me sens un peu vide, seul mon instinct de domination est satisfait.

A bout de forces physiques je m'endors, seul, une odeur étouffante d'encens et de sperme mélangés dans les narines.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

.

J'entends mon prénom prononcé plusieurs fois, tel une douce litanie. J'émets des sons étouffés contre le matelas. Je ne souhaite pas écouter cette voix qui ne veut qu'une chose : me tirer de mon sommeil sans rêve. Une main le secoue vivement l'épaule, je râle plus distinctement mais l'intrus ne se démonte pas et met plus de poigne sur sa prise.

J'abdique et ouvre les yeux avec une certaine difficulté, Jared est penché au dessus de moi en répétant mon prénom. Il paraît soulagé de me voir émerger.

« T'es une vraie marmotte, c'est abusé ! Sûr que si personne vient te chercher demain midi, tu est encore chez les Cullen. »

Je sourie, la tête encore dans le brouillard, il n'a pas tord.

Le temps de me rendre présentable, et chaque geste est difficile, j'ai le corps comme ankylosé. Nous descendons dans le grand salon. Déjà, je ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne saute pas par la fenêtre mais plus étrange encore, le salon est presque vide, seuls quelques vampires, Quil et Embry qui dévorent ce qu'il reste du buffet et Seth à moitié allongé sur le divan...Je failli m'étrangler. Il a sa tête calé contre Jasper ! Je lance un regard furibond à Jared qui me bourre, me faisant sauter une marche.

« C'est bon, je me suis dit que c'était pas plus mal qu'il soit avec lui que quelqu'un d'autre. On est pas ses nounous. »

Je ne répond rien. Il a raison et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Je fusille le vampire empathe, si mes yeux pouvaient tuer...Seth grimace en direction de Jared. J'ai l'impression que la situation m'échappe, du genre j'ai loupé un ou deux épisode.

« Il a tenu à aller dans la cave, j'te jure, tu le connais, rien à y faire ! Je voulais le suivre mais Jasper a usé de son talent pour me dissuader. Cela dit, il vient juste de partir t'a peut être une chance de l'attraper au vol !» La fin de sa phrase est dite sur un ton boudeur. Jared se passe une main dans les cheveux, c'est nerveux, il ne le fait jamais.

« Et Emmett, il aurait pas pu l'en empêcher tss ? »

« Ben tu le connais, il est borné, mais Emmett est descendu avec lui du coup. »

Bon, ils me soûlent avec cette histoire de maudite cave ! Je grogne :

« Bon, ben je vais le chercher par la peau du cul cet emmerdeur ! Ou on part sans lui !»

« On peut l'attendre là. »

C'est Jared, il a un problème visible avec la cave lui. Bon, trop c'est trop. Rageur, je me dirige vers la porte qui, je le sais, mène aux escaliers : direction la fameuse cave. Si j'avais su, j'aurais écouté Jared et Jasper m'intimant de rester dans le salon. L'empathe se proposant d'aller récupérer lui même Paul, Seth menaçant de le suivre. Une fois dans l'escalier, leurs voix s'estompent, aucun son ne provient de la cave non plus. Les odeurs du salon ont disparues, ça sent la terre, il fait froid et je le ressens malgré ma température corporelle anormalement élevée.

Je pose une main hésitante sur le poignée de la porte de la cave, c'est une porte blindée et l'intérieur et au vu de l'absence de bruit, insonorisé, ça n'augure rien de bon. Je pousse la lourde porte et directement une multitude de sons m'assaillent, des cris en prédominance. Je n'aurais jamais, ô grand jamais, pu imaginer ça : j'ai ouvert la salle interdite, le coffre fort de la maison Cullen. Il y a beaucoup de vampires, je note avec soulagement l'absence de Carlisle, sinon j'aurais été traumatisé à vie. Edward est là par contre, pas très étonnant. Ah oui, avant de sortir de la chambre ; je me rappelle, il m'a parlé de la cave, je ne sais plus trop quoi, j'aurais du écouter !

La cave est surdimensionnée, l'air y est humide, tellement que ça en est désagréable. Mais c'est loin d'être le pire. C'est une salle de torture géante, avec des coins et recoins que je ne distingue pas. Un temple de pratique plus hard les unes que les autres, et adaptées pour les vampires, croyez moi que ça pique les yeux. Bien que n'étant pas adepte, j'ai connaissance de certaines pratiques particulières, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement.

Du bondage comme je n'en ai jamais vu, enfin je n'en ai jamais vu tout court mais leurs corps sont dans des positions qui auraient démembré un être humain normal. Les cravaches ont été remplacées par des tiges de fer chauffés à blanc. Les vampires hurlent, capables de s'infliger de la douleur, sensée les mener au plaisir. Soit ! Enfin là comme ça on croirait pas ! Il y en a un qui est accroché sur un crucifix, les poignet et les cheville transpercés, Benjamin le manipulateur des éléments lui inflige des sévices à l'aide de son incroyable don. Je ravale ma bile, j'ai envie de vomir, je me force à ne plus regarder. Entendre n'est pas mieux, je prend soin de ne pas avoir un aperçu de ce qu'Edward peut faire, mon estomac risque de ne pas tenir le choc. En cherchant comme je peux Paul du regard, je tombe sur une chenille, quatre vampires enculés à la file indienne. Le premier est attaché bizarrement au mur, il a un étrange attirail attaché à ses boules qui les font tomber trop bas et un truc dans la bouche qui semble lui descendre au fond de la gorge, une chance qu'ils ne puisse pas suffoquer. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, mes boyaux prennent un sacré coup, je ne sais plus ou je peux poser les yeux. Du SM ok, j'aurais pu le voir sans ciller je crois, mais ça...C'est inhumain, au delà de la torture visuelle supportable.

Heureusement j'aperçois Paul vers le mur du fond à droite. Il a une tête qui doit ressembler à la mienne, ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites, il a une grimace de répulsion intense. Il est statufié. Emmett se tient à coté de lui, un bras passé sur ses épaules. Lui aussi semble avoir du mal à soutenir le spectacle, pourtant en habitant ici, ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il y est confronté. Il n'empêche qu'il plisse fortement le nez. Il prend un air agressif et grogne méchamment après un petit vampire à capuche : Alec ! Les Volturis squattent la cave ? Ouais, pas étonnant tout compte fait !

« Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE »

Alec lui lance un regard vide avant de se détournant en ronchonnant.

« Pour une fois qu'on a un sujet susceptible de saigner sans qu'on risque de le bouffer tu nous laisse pas jouer avec pff »

Emmett prend une position menaçante en grognant sévèrement, le gamin lâche définitivement l'affaire et d'un bond va de l'autre coté de la pièce. Paul semble recouvrer ses esprits et je capte : Alec l'a privé de ses sens ! Ah l'angoisse, il est choqué d'ailleurs. Faut qu'on se casse d'ici ça craint grave pour nous. J'entends la voix blanche de Paul :

« Je suis pas mort ? »

Pour le mettre dans cet état, il en faut beaucoup pourtant. Je garde mes iris bruns fixés sur lui, juste sur lui et traverse la cave en rasant le mur. Emmett me voit et incite Paul à bouger, seulement perdre ses sens ça fout un sacré coup, il peine a retrouver ses aplombs. On remonte laborieusement aidé d'Emmett. Je jure quand j'ai refermé la porte blindée je me suis senti envahi d'un sentiment de sécurité. Je comprend pourquoi Seth y est interdit de séjour et pourquoi Jared ne tient pas à y mettre les pieds. Une fois dans le salon, Paul qui a retrouvé l'usage de son corps, se jette sur la porte. Troublé je le suis : il vomi ses tripes sur la pelouse, j'ai un nouveau haut le cœur. Une fois terminé il crache par terre en jurant, une main sur son cœur. On a frôlé la crise cardiaque ce soir, il est temps de rentrer je crois.

Plus tard j'ai appris que tous les 1ers vendredi du mois, certains vampires adeptes de techniques version très très extrêmes font des groupements dans la cave, et majoritairement les Volturis font le déplacement. L'angoisse ! Je croyais qu'on était en phase de guerre ou quelque chose comme ça avec eux ? Le retour fut calme, et mon sommeil agité. Les jours suivant Paul n'a pas fait de vannes sur ce qu'on a vu, ni moi à propos, on s'est accordé pour oublier les images choquantes.

.

.

**Note de fin** : désolée du retard, en fait j'ai déjà 12 chapitre écrits mais euh j'ai eu des soucis de connexion j'avais paumé mon mot de passe :x !

Merci pour les reviews en tout cas et Elise je pense que la tournant que va prendre la fic dans les chapitres à venir va te plaire =p !


	10. Chap 9 - Le temps d'un rêve ?

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Wismerhyll, mais ou est tu ? :'(

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Que du sous entendu

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Le temps d'un rêve ?**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

Je rêve. Un rêve des plus agréable qui me fait soupirer d'aise, mes jambes bougent lentement entre mes draps. Mon sommeil est rarement en proie aux songes érotiques, la plupart du temps il est vide, et reposant.

Là c'est un film de ma « première fois » à la villa Cullen, avec Sam et Paul. Surtout Paul en fait. J'ai des souvenirs assez justes de comment tout s'est passé, même si les mois se sont écoulés depuis. La gêne ressenti au départ, l'inéquation de trois mecs dans la même chambre, mes questions, puis les lèvres de Paul, à maintes reprises. Les mains de Sam dans mon dos, puis la fellation. Tout ce que j'ai éprouvé semble défiler en notes colorés et sensations fictives. Puis vient la pénétration, ça fait mal de l'admettre, il m'a baisé. Je n'aime pas être dominé et mon loup ne se laisse plus faire mais qu est-ce que c'était bon, tellement à part. Il y a aussi des choses dont je ne me rend compte que maintenant, je n'y avait pas prêté d'attention particulière lors de l'acte mais l'odeur du loup gris, boisée et légèrement musquée, si délicieuse. La peau rugueuse de ses mains et chaque touché ferme et doux à la fois...C'est juste paradoxal de penser à ses détails là...Et troublant...

J'ai conscience de ne pas être dans la réalité, mais pourquoi rêver de ça maintenant ? Mon subconscient à des idées tordues...Oups ! J'ai du le vexer. Les teintes s'assombrissent, noir et blanc. Edward approche, vêtu d'un combinaison en latex moulante, à la main il tient une barre de fer, un air menaçant et un sourire machiavélique scotché à la face.

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement en me redressant à demi sur mon matelas. Pas possible, pour une fois que j'ai droit à un sommeil érotique faut que ça tourne au vinaigre. Même mes rêves sont dérangés, mon cerveau à définitivement un sacré pète au casque !

Je décide qu'il est donc temps pour moi de bouger ma carcasse. Je me hâte de passer la tenue syndicale du bon loup garou, à dire un vieux short et j'attrape une baguette de pain dans la cuisine, la maison est vide. Billy a laissé un mot, il est chez Sue.

Je patrouille avec Jared ce matin, difficile de concilier activité de loup et lycée, alors on essai d'organiser nos rondes de telles façon que l'on puisse encore à peu près suivre le cursus scolaire : pas toujours facile ! J'aurais pu aller le chercher directement chez Kim, me doutant qu'il y serais encore mais je fini par me rendre directement au point de rendez vous, le gros rocher près de la clairière. Je phase une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je suis le seul transformé avec Sam et Paul qui finissent la patrouille nocturne, je partage leurs pensées, un peu silencieuse, après une nuit entière ils sont exténués, j'en connais deux qui vont ronfler toute la journée ! A ma remarque mentale je distingue un grognement lointain.

Paul * Hey ! *

Moi * BONJOUR Paul ! On dirait que ton humeur ne s'est pas arrangée, en manque de vampire ? *

Je ricane au double sens de ma phrase, ce qui se traduit par un jappement étrange qui résonne contre les falaises.

Paul * Grrr...J'te jure Black t'a intérêt à courir vite je vais te démolir *

je sens que Sam est dépité, mais je me sens l'envie de le taquiner un peu aujourd'hui, faut croire que mon rêve m'a mis dans de bonnes dispositions.

Moi* Black ? C'est plus _'bébé loup' _-je tente de prendre une voix pleine de niaiseries-, je pensais que notre relation venait de franchir un cap, je suis déçu... *

Paul * Je vais t'en faire franchir moi des cap ! *

Je le sens accélérer son rythme dans ma direction, rageur jusqu'à...

Sam *Paul ! Suffit, on rentre. *

Il a utilisé la double voix d'alpha, le grand loup gris se soumet à regrets en jurant intérieurement de me décapiter sous peu. Je lui fais savoir ironiquement que j'ai très, très peur.

J'arrive en trottinant à la clairière ou nous devons nous retrouver avec mon compagnon de ronde, je m'assied sagement à coté du gros rocher et commence à patienter. Je regarde le ciel, il est gris, comme souvent à Forks, de fines gouttes de pluies tombent du ciel, pas assez pour vraiment me mouiller toutefois. Les pensées des deux autres s'estompent jusqu'à disparaître, ils ont phasé je suppose.

Je me reconcentre sur le ciel, tenant sans grande conviction de vider mon esprit. Jared risque d'avoir mal à la tête, je ne suis pas d'excellente compagnie ne ce moment avec un pareil fouillis dans les méninges. Jared vient de prendre sa forme de loup, je vois la forêt défiler autour de lui alors que je me tient là, immobile. Il débouche à peine quelques secondes plus tard sur la clairière et d'un commun accord nous commençons à nous déplacer vers les falaises, rien à signaler m'ont transmis Sam et Paul. Le matinée risque d'être dangereusement tranquille, me laissant tout le loisir de me poser des questions existentielles. Si j'avais pu soupirer je l'aurais fait, assurément.

Notre compagnie et silencieuse, on échange les images de ce qui nous entours et nos sensations presque identiques. J'adore parcourir les falaises, de toute la Push c'est de loin le lieu de le plus époustouflant, magnifique, le reflet parfait de la magie qui nous imprègne. Les vagues claques contre la paroi rocheuse en léchant le granit et ce bruit me procure un bien être profond. La nature, l'état pur de notre nature à nous.

Jared ne fait aucun commentaire sur le bordel incontrôlable de mes pensées, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Lui et moi avant acquis une certaines proximité, une complicité différente de celle que je peut avoir avec les autres. Je n'ai pas spécialement peur de parler avec lui, et Dieu sait combien parler m'est délicat. C'est une sorte de lien fusionnel qui s'est tissé, en même temps je me suis toujours senti proche du loup brun. Et il est suffisamment intelligent pour avoir conscience de tout ça.

Notre patrouille se termine, elle a été calme, un peu trop pour être à ma convenance. Planter mes canines dans quelques vampires m'aurait fait un bien fou. J'entends déjà les voix de Leah, Seth et Brady qui prennent la relève. Rien à signaler leur fait savoir mon coéquipier. On est resté près des falaises, eux vont allez voir ce qui se passe à l'opposé.

Après avoir phasé je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit, ni Jared, peut être que j'ai besoin de comprendre, d'avoir l'avis d'une autres personnes, trop perdu moi même. Je suis vers les conifères qui bordent les falaises, je vois l'océan impétueux. Je m'assied sur un rocher couvert de mousse en soupirant. L'avantage avec Jared c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour qu'ils sache ce dont j'ai besoin, il s'assied à son tours, par terre, sur un tapis mousseux, juste à coté de moi. Il ancre son regard dans l'horizon infini, droit devant.

Il me renvoi cette image splendide : mystérieux et sensuel. J'éprouve une fascination évidente le concernant, mais ça s'arrête là je crois. Même si il m'est aisé de continuer à penser que tomber amoureux de Jared doit être très facile et que si les choses avaient été différentes peut être que je m'y serait aventuré. Je souris, amusé, mes pensées sont totalement décalées, en ce moment ça devient une habitude, pourtant ce n'est pas Jared qui me tourmente et je suppose que si ça l'était je ne serais pas sur le point de lui déballer mes réflexions internes et me confier à lui.

Il se tourne vers moi, posément, et ancre son regard marron dans le mien.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon instinct lui répond par l'affirmatif, je n'ai pas admiré la vue, mais je sais qu'elle est époustouflante pour l'avoir regardé des milliers de fois, inlassable.

Il continue, ses yeux ne me lâchent pas, mais sans devenir trop inquisiteurs :

« C'était un sacré bordel dans ta tête ce matin, faudra que tu remette un peu d'ordre pour les rondes collectives... »

« Ouais, je sais. »

La pluie fine s'est transformée en bruine et elle volette sur nos visages au gré du vent, sans que nous a sentions vraiment. J'éprouve le besoin d'une proximité physique pour me confier à lui. Je descend de mon rocher et m'allonge, laissant ma tête choir sur ses jambes. Il ne s'y oppose pas et l'une de ses mains passe gentiment dans mes cheveux courts. Encouragé je me lance.

« Jared tu t'es déjà demandé à quoi ça servait tout ça ? »

Ses doigts peignent mes cheveux à contre sens, il ne dit rien et me laisse poursuivre.

« Nous, notre vie de loups, vos imprégnations. Le vendredi soir ça rime à quoi ? Rien, au final c'est que du vent ? Et ton amour pour Kim, son amour pour Emily ? »

Je le devine sourire doucement, les yeux dans le vague, sa main s'immobilise sur mon crâne.

« J'aime Kim. C'est juste à part, différent. » Il fait une pause, sent mon besoin de l'écouter et continue donc, d'une voix détaché, sûr de ce qu'il avance. « Mais ce n''est pas le même contact que j'ai avec Kim, Kim est humaine, je ne me sent pas complet avec elle. Du moins pas tout à fait. J'ai là bas ce que Kim ne peut pas m'apporter, elle ne peut pas soulager ce désir là. Le désir de vos corps. »

Son monologue me laisse sceptique, mes intonations sont un peu acides, je me sens condamner, moi j'ai plus ça, je me sens lasse.

« Tu compte faire ça toute ta vie ? »

« Non bien sur que non, et puis Sam et moi pratiquons moi que vous tu sais...(Ok là on dirait qu'il parle d'une secte ou d'une religion chelou ! :x) Je suppose que si tu trouvais un partenaire et que tu t'y attaché les choses seraient différentes pour toi. Si tu trouve une entité capable de répondre à tous tes besoins alors tu est complet. Pourquoi tu refuse de t'attacher vraiment au gens Jacob ? »

Je ricane.

« Partenaire ? M'attacher ? C'est de la baise Jared tu le sais bien...Et j'en ai même plus vraiment envie, c'est juste un besoin, un besoin du stupide animal que je suis! »

Sa voix est égale, son timbre n'a pas changé depuis le début de la conversation.

« Parce que tu refuses d'y voir autre chose c'est tout. »

« Je n'ai pas qu'un partenaire...Et personne n'en a qu'un. »

Il soupire lourdement, l'air de dire que je suis le dernier des crétins.

« Je suis assez observateur pour te dire qu'il y a partenaire et partenaire. Un partenaire qui te correspond par intérêt commun, satisfaction rendue, une amitié améliorée et un partenaire de ceux avec lesquels tu pourrait aller au delà...Tiens tu as remarqué Seth et Jasper ? »

Je faillis m'étrangler et mes yeux s'agrandissent, horrifiés. Il se remet à caresser mes cheveux.

« Prend pas cet air, tu fais semblant de ne pas voir ce qui t'arrange c'est tout... »

Je voix l'occasion de l'évocation de Seth et Jasper pour lui poser une question qui me titille la langue, simple curiosité.

« Et à ton avis Emmett et P... »

Il me coupe la parole en riant :

« Il on un intérêt commun : la bagarre et ils s'entendent assez bien pour développer une certaine complicité, après ce qu'ils font on le sait tous, mais c'est pas... ça va pas plus loin. Je veux dire, Paul s'étranglerait plutôt que d'admettre l'existence d'une quelconque amitié entre eux alors... »

Son ton a changé, comme si le tournant de la conversation l'animé, j'aime pas ça, je demeure coi. Le silence nous enveloppe là, l'un près de l'autre. La brise et l'air humide me balaient le visage, je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur du sel marin. Le temps s'écoule mais je suis bien, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, Jared n'en manifeste pas le besoin non plus. Malgré tout je le relance et aussi parce que le fait d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui m'intéresse, il est trop réservé sur certains sujets. Et d'un autre coté j'ai compris à ses dires qu'il a l'air de savoir pas mal de choses...Intéressantes ?

« C'était comment toi, la première fois ? »

Il se doute que je ne parle pas de Kim ou d'une autre fille. Ses doigts se figent de nouveau, il réfléchit sa voix me semble plus lointaine, cherchant ses souvenirs.

« T'as raison, après tout de mon coté j'étais présent pour toi et j'ai eu une rediff sous multiples angles de vue sur le chemin du retour, franchement pas discrets les mecs sur ce coup ci ! »

Il a un rire moqueur, cependant je me tais, c'était pas ça ma question. Il continue, un ton plus bas.

« La première fois on y est allé tous les 3 avec Paul et Sam, j'étais assez choqué pour décider de rentrer, seul. Eux y sont restés et retournés les semaines suivantes. Au début je refusais de les accompagner...Paul a fini par me convaincre. »

Je demeure silencieux, je sais qu'en effet ils sont assez proche avec le loup gris, les 1ers transformés avec Sam alors automatiquement, ça crée des liens.

Après un temps de pause il reprend :

« Ce soir là Sam n'y allé pas, et lui ne se sentais pas assez en sécurité au milieu des vampires pour y aller seul, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais reconnu. Il a insisté tout l'après midi et crois moi il sait se montrer persuasif ! »

Je me fait la réflexion que oui il sait faire ça, la preuve je n'aurais jamais cru céder aux cocktails d'Esmée.

« On y est allé tout les deux. Je t'assure que j'étais pas chaud au départ, mais une fois là bas tu sais ce truc en nous...Et puis il a usé de tout ses charmes avant que j'accepte d'aller dans une chambre avec lui, après je te laisse imaginer la suite... »

Ben voyons, lui il a eu une transmission en direct pour moi et il faudrait que je me contente d'imaginer ? Ahah ! Je lui presse un genou pour l'intimer de poursuivre, ou d'ajouter quelques détails à son récit. Et Non je ne suis pas un pervers ! Pas du tout ! Il pousse un profond soupir.

« J'aime beaucoup Paul et ça m'a pas mal aidé le fait qu'ont soit proche. Il se laisse facilement emporter tu sais, surtout au début, en plus j'avais besoin de ça mais je ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je me suis rendu compte après que dans un sens ou dans l'autre la pénétration -il bute sur le mot- avec un mec tu vois c'est pas ce que je préfère, peut être parce que j'ai Kim je ne sais pas. Heureusement y'a d'autres choses qu'on peut faire et la proximité m'aurais trop manquée autrement. »

Il ne me donnera pas plus de détail, il a l'air gêné de déballer ça, mais j'ai ma petite idée pour en savoir davantage, Paul aura la langue plus déliée...Mwahahaha !

J'avoue que je ne pige pas trop son point de vue, mais on est tous différents. Il n'a visiblement pas les mêmes limites que les miennes. Je prend un air faussement déçue et lui balance, moqueur :

« Bon ben je ne fantasmerais pas sur ton cul alors ! »

Il éclate de rire et me file une tape sur le crâne.

« Vaudrais mieux pas non ! Enfin je ne vois pas en quoi mes histoires peuvent t'aider à répondre à ton bordel intérieur.»

J'hausse les épaules, j'avais bien envie de savoir et du reste ça me change les idées. On continue à parler de la « maison close », de l'épisode cave qui nous tire une grimace, on se fou de Paul qui s'est vidé l'estomac après, puis on dérive. On discute de tout et de rien, allongés près des falaises et mon esprit s'évade, un peu. Je me prend à me demander ce que peut bien faire Paul ? J'efface vite cette pensée, mon cerveau se vide et il faut de nouveau que je le parasite. Je suis invivable, même pour moi même !

.

.

**Note : **Je suis d'humeur généreuse et livre 2 chap pour le prix d'un ce soir ! Enjoy !


	11. Chap 10 - La patrouille

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob/Paul

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : La patrouille**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

Des éclats de rire, des conversations animées, parfois un bruit de mastication ou un impoli qui s'esclaffe la bouche pleine. Toute la meute, enfin les deux meutes réunies sont chez Sam et Emily, une sorte de réunion de famille. Une équipe de loups garous attablés devant un grand panier de muffins, la table tremble sous le poids de nos avant bras lorsque nous y mettons trop de pression. Je l'ai toujours dit elle finira par rendre l'âme...

Paul menace de mort, le plus sérieusement du monde, Quil pour avoir le dernier muffins à la myrtille, prêt à en découdre. Devant un grognement d'avertissement de Sam : pas de bagarre et face à la colère évidente de son vis à vis Quil abdique et balance ledit muffin à Paul. Paul plus nerveux que jamais ces derniers jours, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il m'évite, enfin ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, c'est pas comme si on avait été un jour inséparables.

Cependant le fait qu'il ne passe pas ces journées à me provoquer m'agace. Il s'invite dans mon lit, se frotte à moi le lendemain et au final en plus il s'envoie en l'air, ou ailleurs, avec Emmett. Une petite voix me souffle que j'ai fait pareil avec Edward mais je ne l'écoute pas. D'un autre coté on a pas non plus eu l'occasion de patrouiller ensemble ou de se croiser par hasard, la petite voix s'immisce à nouveau : le hasard ça se provoque.

J'attrape au vol une boulette de papier envoyée par Embry et la lui balance à mon tour, il l'évite en riant.

« Mon frère tu as l'air dans un autre monde »

« Bouh il dans un monde parallèle laisse le ! »

« Dis Jake y'a des extra-terrestres dans ton monde ? »

« ça a l'air passionnant. »

Voilà comment les lancer sur un sujet, il font des suppositions débiles sur mon esprit. S'en suit une joyeuse bataille de...Tous ce qui nous tombe sous la main...Jusqu'à ce que Sam et Emily nous réprimandent, leur maison n'est pas une salle jeux pour gamins déchaînés d'après elle, et Sam nous octroie un raclement de gorge irrité.

Je sais que l'on est pas seulement là pour manger et discuter avec insouciance, y'a des intrusions suspectes sur le territoire, rien d'inquiétant mais il va falloir veiller ce soir. Sam va dîner chez les parents d'Emily à la réserve makka, ils ne rentrent que demain normalement, il ne juge pas que le danger soit imminent mais je sais déjà qu'il souhaite que Paul et moi veillons, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Si une menace nous tombe dessus on sera les deux plus aptes à y faire face immédiatement, les autres sont tous tenus de se préparer à réagir rapidement en cas de besoin. De chez eux ils entendront aisément nos hurlements. Pas besoin d'une armée de loups dans la forêt, de plus cela pourrait faire fuir irréversiblement nos visiteurs présumés.

Tout le monde s'enthousiasme lorsqu'il nous expose ses doutes, j'avoue qu'un petit combat finalisé par un dépeçage de sangs froids me ravi ! Mon coéquipier trouve bien sûr le moyen de râler, toute la nuit à patrouiller...Lorsque Sam lui précise qu'il s'en remettra à mes ordres il grogne de rage, mais ne dit rien. J'ai un petit sourire, limite vicieux, je vais adorer lui donner des ordres ! Finalement la soirée s'annonce intéressante.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

On galope déjà le long de la rivière, en silence. On vient juste de commencer, je pensais que Paul phaserait après mon arrivée mais lorsque je suis passé chez lui il n'y était plus. Le temps d'arriver à la lisière du bois j'ai su qu'il avait déjà phasé. On partage nos sens, et je me demande secrètement combien de temps il va tenir son esprit vide, le connaissant pas longtemps.

Il y a effectivement des odeurs suspectes, c'est indéniable, mais elle semblent à moitié effacées, comme anciennes et nous font tourner en rond. J'ai la nette impression que ceux qui ont fait ça se sont donné du mal pour se rendre discrets, sauf que, les deux ramasseurs de champignons soit disant tués par un ours hier ce n'est pas dû au hasard...Paul approuve ma remarque et m'envoie son souhait de croiser la route de ces abrutis de vampires. Plus que la mienne apparemment. Il grogne.

Paul * Pfff le monde tourne pas autour de toi que je sache ?*

L'acidité de sa remarque m'invite à le pousser à bout, amusé.

Moi * Le tiens si il ya quelques temps...jusqu'à ce que tu puisse te défouler avec Emmett, t'étais frustré ? *

Il s'agite à coté de moi, il ne peut pas m'attaquer puisque les ordres de Sam sont clair m'obéir et me respecter comme si j'étais son alpha.

Paul * Ben ouais avec lui au moins je peut me battre sans me faire reprendre par vous suprêmes alphas à la domination indiscutable et blablabla...z'êtes barbants les mecs ! *

Voilà qu'il fait de l'ironie maintenant.

Moi * Pfff ben oui puis après vous jouer aux cartes ? *

Paul * C'pas c'que tu crois tsss *

Mes insinuations l'agacent au plus haut point, le dérange, pas son genre.

Moi * On est les deux seuls transformés et tu me fera pas croire que vous jouez à la belote...*

J'émets un jappement qui s'apparente à un ricanement, il ne peut se retenir de me bourrer le flanc.

Paul * C'pas moi qui me suis bientôt tapé toutes la villa Cullen ! Ahah*

Il me rend le ricanement et je lève mes yeux bruns au ciel, enfin comme c'est possible lorsqu'on est un loup.

Moi * Tu dis n'importe quoi, puis pour un mec qui s'invite à dormir chez moi après m'avoir bourré la gueule je m'avancerais pas de trop, tes méthodes sont loin d'être orthodoxes !*

Paul * Fais gaffe ou je t'envoie mes pensées et crois moi c'est bien pire !*

Je lui bouscule fortement le flanc à mon tour et il me grogne méchamment dessus.

Moi * Si tu fais ça je t'envoie mes souvenirs de la cave des Cullen !*

Vu sa tête de loup traumatisé j'ai réussi mon coup , je suis fier de moi là j'ai réussi à la lui clouer...Ou pas.

Paul * Waaaaaaah mec t'es sérieux, tu me fera pas croire que t'a ce genre de délires psychopathes sadomasochistes*

Moi * Ahah peut être !*

Paul * Mais oui mais oui, et c'est pour ça que t'étais tout vert quand on est ressorti, voir ton compagnon accro...*

Ah non, vraiment non je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'Edward à pu y faire. Comment regarder Bella en face après, quoique je la vois bien en cuissarde avec une cravache, le loup gris fait une tête bizarre quand je partage cette pensée.

Moi * C'pas mon compagnon et rappelle moi pourquoi toi et moi on parle de SM là ?*

Paul * Parce que t'as envie de moi.*

Moi ***O,o***

Mon rêve de la veille refait surface mais je tente de lui couper cours en me concentrant sur le sol sous mes pattes, la terre et molle et humide. Trop tard il a capté le fil de mes songes et enchaîne, lui aussi à une vidéo bien précise de ce qui s'est passé. C'est plutôt lui qui a envie de moi ouais ! Nos échanges érotiques, interdit au louveteaux, s'effacent seulement lorsque les odeurs se font plus fraîches. On se regarde, les sang froids ne sont pas loin. On allonge nos foulées dans l'obscurité avant de stopper net.

Paul * La trace s'arrête d'un coup d'un seul. *

Moi * Non, en fait elle repart dans l'autre sens, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutus.*

Paul * Grrr ils veulent nous embrouiller...*

Je me met en position d'attaque, le poil hérissé, les crocs sortis, dans la seconde mon partenaire m'imite.

« Ils sont plus tenaces que ce que je pensais, j'aurais cru qu'ils se lasseraient de nos allés retour... »

« Tant pis pour eux ! »

Quatre vampires nous font face, une femme à la longue chevelure blonde et trois hommes semblables, tous des cheveux blonds courts. Ils se mettent eux aussi en position d'attaque, canines sorties. On va avoir le droit à un sacré affrontement. Quatre contre deux, je lance un regard entendu au loup gris, toujours les garder dans notre champ de vision, la connexion de nos esprits est notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Il faut alerter le reste de la meute aussi, soyons réalistes si les quatre là on décidé de nous tordre le cou ils risquent d'y parvenir.

Comme convenu Paul se jette bêtement sur eux, il se fait projeter et se laisse porter le plus loin possible par le coup, je fais face aux vampires, seul, et les assaille sans parvenir à les toucher, je dois les occuper. J'entends la longue lamentation de Paul, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, j'espère. Un vampire, celui que je juge étant le moins expérimenté se détourne de moi pour aller se jeter sur lui, je bondit au devant de la femme qui tente de le suivre. Connexion oblige Paul s'attend à l'attaque et se retourne en sautant pour arracher la tête dans un bruit sinistre.

La blondasse c'est une autre affaire, elle a l'air particulièrement coriace, elle évite tous mes coups. Je me fait envoyer violemment contre un arbre, qui cède sous la force de propulsion. Les traîtres m'ont eu par derrière ! Je me relève, menaçant, et je vois le loup gris entrer en collision brutale avec un autre vampire qui visiblement n'aurait pas été ennuyé de frapper sur un loup à terre. Nos esprits connectés nous permettent d'anticiper mais à trois contre un on reste désavantagés surtout que ce sont des vampires qui apparemment on déjà eu à faire aux loups garous., il sautent d'arbres en arbres, là ou on ne représente plus un danger pour eux avant de fondre sur nous tous en même temps.

Je parviens à arracher d'un coup de croc bien placé le bras de l'un des deux hommes, j'allais continuer mon travail lorsque je réalise, on ne voit plus la femme, ni lui ni moi. Une fraction de seconde plus tard mon corps entre en contact rude avec un rocher saillant, le deuxième bras du sang froid dans la gueule. La salope ! Paul est aux prises avec l'autre gars, il remarque ma position délicate, mais dans tous les cas il doit tourner le dos à l'un des deux...

Je me relève en couinant, j'ai une plaie béante sur l'abdomen, et merde, avec ça je dois avoir quelques côtes cassées, me tenir debout est difficile, je souffle difficilement.

Les hurlements des autres loups se font enfin entendre, l'attention des vampires se détourne, juste assez pour que Paul projette sa proie plus loin et se rue sur la blonde, celle ci lui balance un puissant coup de pied retourné avant de lui sauter dessus, la seule occasion, j'en profite, j'utilise mes dernières ressources pour bondir et lui dévisser la tête, son corps retombe au sol en tressautant. Paul geint de douleur mais se relève, tout crocs dehors.

Toutefois sans la femme les deux vampires restant, dont un sans bras, on l'air perdu, de plus les hurlements de la meute les effraient. Ils prennent la fuite, d'un commun accord on pousse sur nos jarrets vivement...Des grognements douloureux, je n'ai plus la force de garder cette forme, nos loups tombent à terre, on va être contraint de reprendre forme humaine. Leurs voix dans mon esprit, enfin...

Jared * Vous êtes ou ? *

Seth * On a vu, vous allez bien ? *

Leah * C'est évident que non !*

Collin & Brady * Les vampires se sont enfouis ! *

Embry * Paul et Jacob sont à 3km a l'ouest, je reconnaît l'endroit !*

Moi * Les vampires ! Ils vont vers les falaises, rattrapez les avant qu'il atteignent l'océan ! Bougez vous ! *

Quil * Mais et vous on va pas...*

Moi * C'est un ordre ! On se débrouillera !*

A bout de force je phase après a leur avoir imposé de suivre les sangsues. Paul a déjà reprit sa forme humaine, il est assis, adossé à une souche d'arbre, il n'a pas pris la peine de se revêtir et grimace. Moi j'ai une plaie béante qui me lacère tout le coté gauche, et je sens plusieurs côtes brisées, je gémis légèrement de douleur et tente de me redresser, assez lamentablement d'ailleurs.

« On va se...Débrouillez ? T'es un débile profond ou quoi ? J'ai une jambe et un bras cassés, et toi tu te vide de ton sang. »

Sa voix est faible, faut toujours qu'il dramatise, on reste des loups garous.

Je remet comme je peux un bas et me sert de mon t-shirt pour comprimer la plaie, elle saigne déjà beaucoup moins, cette blessure aurais été fatale à n'importe quel humain.

« Si on attends quelques heures on sera en état de rentrer, sous forme humaine, et puis après les vampires ils passeront bien nous récupérer... »

Seul un grognement me répond, je prend des allumettes dans ma poche et met le feu aux débris de vampires, chaque déplacement me tire une mimique de douleur, ils nous on pas loupé. Je fini par m'écrouler lamentablement à quelques mètres de Paul, prenant appui sur un rocher. Il grimace toujours en se tenant un bras, heureusement ses fractures n'ont pas l'air déplacées, sinon on aurait été sacrément dans la merde. Il a la respiration hachée et faible, les yeux à demi clos, supportant tant bien que mal son calvaire. Même avec ma guérison accélérée mes saignements continuent, ma chair ayant été entamée au plus profond, je frissonne.

Il va bien falloir qu'on patiente, parce qu'avant qu'ils s'occupent des vampires et reviennent, ou que l'on soit en état de rentrer...Nos pensées on du se croiser car il prend la parole, sa voix est trop calme et chaque mots détachés, il parle si bas que même moi j'ai du mal à capter, ou ça vient du fait que je sois affaibli.

« Et au fait t'avais raison tu m'excites...Et j'te jure que si j'avais la force de m'lever là je te montrerais à quel point ton corps m'excite...Ouais. »

Je tente de pouffer mais une douleur atroce m'en empêche et je produit un espèce de son étouffé.

« Ah ! Tu penses que je me laisserais faire ?! »

Je vois qu'il tente de se redresser un peu, mais il siffle douloureusement et abandonne l'initiative.

« C'est ça l'problème avec toi, t'es chiant Jake, si t'en a envie arrête de te poser tant de questions. Tu m'rends dingue, je suis obligé de t'éviter, j'arrive plus à me contrôler. C'est physique bordel ! »

Il a l'air frustré, envie, oui il m'attire et oui j'ai envie, cette putain d'envie, un peu différente des autres. Je me sens moins lassé que précédemment.

« Ben c'est toi qui t'es barré après t'être frotté à moi dans la forêt je te rappelle ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et reprend faiblement.

«Parce que t'aurais accepté d'aller plus loin ? Ahah vu comme tu ma jeté de ton lit juste avant je pense pas ! »

Son ton est un peu amer, bon visiblement il n'accepte pas que l'on résiste à son charme, c'est vrai j'oubliais que Paul a un ego un peu surdimensionné. Cependant non, pas ici, sortir l'acte de son cadre (ndrl : la maison Cullen) c'est lui donné une autre dimension, et ça ça me fait flipper.

« Ben vendredi fallait m'attendre. »

Il me lance un regard blasé.

« J'ai une tête à attendre moi ? »

J'étouffe un gémissement laborieux en voulant rire à nouveau. Notre conversation est louche, sûrement les coups. J'entends de nouveau les hurlements de la meute, proches.

« Franchement mon pote t'a pas les idées nettes ! Tu ferais mieux de te fringuer, si jamais Leah débarque... »

Il grogne des choses intelligibles en s'exécutant, avec une jambe cassée l'opération se révèle délicate pour lui. Notre état s'est déjà amélioré, assez pour que l'on se relève en s'aidant du rocher et de l'arbre lorsque Jared et Leah débarquent, tout juste vêtus à la va vite après avoir phasé un peu en retrait. Jared se stoppe et lève un sourcil. Lui n'a qu'une petite entaille sur l'avant bras, en train de cicatriser, Leah ne semble pas avoir de casse apparente.

« Ils vous on pas loupés ! »

Leah ricane, je vois dans son regard une pointe d'inquiétude malgré ça. Paul réagit au quart de tour et si son corps ne lui permet pas de fantaisies il a retrouvé la vivacité de sa voix.

« Et ho ! Vous avez aucuns mérite on a fait tout le sale boulot, on a décapité la harpie et livré des vampires à moitié démembrés ! »

« Il a bien fallu qu'on fasse l'autre moitié ! »

Ironise Jared, ce à quoi Paul braille des injures. Leah s'approche de moi et reconnaissant je prend appuie sur elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ben oui une femme-loup c'est costaud ! Ahah ! Elle lance un regard mauvais à Paul.

« Continue comme ça et on te laisse croupir ici ! »

S'il avait pu il lui aurait sauté à la gorge. J'ared le soutient et on commence à rentrer à pied avec leur aide, pas tellement moyen de faire autrement. Ils ont réussi à avoir les vampires sans mal, arrangés par leur nombre et la diminution physique d'un des deux sang-froid. Seth, Collin et Brady sont retournés à la réserve ou le Docteur Cullen, prévenu, nous attend pour une consultation bonus, ce qui semble ne pas ravir Paul du tout. Ça m'aurais étonné ça tiens ! Embry et Quil assure la fin de notre patrouille de nuit.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Une semaine de congé forcé. Tel est le verdict imposé par le Dr. Cullen. Sam, revenu en urgence, pense que vu le nombre et sauf en cas de nécessité on peut bien se reposer. Le temps va paraître long, sport interdit en plus. Repos est notre mot d'ordre pour les 7 prochains jours et si moi je fais encore ce que je veux Paul lui s'est vu obligé d'écouter le médecin bien gentiment, râlant tout du long sous les yeux courroucés de son alpha. Il n'a bien entendu pas pu s'empêcher de demander si l'activité sexuelle était considérée comme un sport. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient hilares lorsque la réponse est tombé et Le loup a juré dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît, c'est à dire pas énormément au final. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui glisser que ce sera l'occasion de s'essayer à la belote (ndrl avant) pendant que les autres patrouillerons, seul un regard noir ma répondu.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, mes côtes me font encore souffrir mais c'est supportable, la brise fraîche me caresse le corps par la fenêtre. Mon drap n'est qu'à moitié rabattu sur mon corps dénudé. Je repense aux paroles suspectes de Paul, ce mec est définitivement instable et imprévisible. Au moins autant que je suis dérangé pour avoir répondu avec des propos tout aussi douteux. Sa peau cuivrée apparaît systématiquement dès que je ferme les yeux, y'a pas à tergiverser, cet abruti me fait de l'effet ! Ce qui est anormal c'est que ça m'obsède comme ça...Je sais, c'est parce que ça fait un moment qu'on se tourne autour sans concrétiser, l'attente ça amplifie le désir et l'envie, n'est-ce pas ? L'équation est simple, on baise et puis voilà tout, tout ira mieux ensuite et mon obsession me fichera la paix.

Je me résigne à fermer les yeux, le corps puissant du loup gris...Bon personne ne saura jamais que j'ai rêvé de ça de toutes manières. Je me laisse envahir par le sommeil, submergé pour la fatigue, mes muscles se relâchent. Je me détends complètement après les tensions accumulées, bercé par la pluie qui ruisselle sur la toiture.


	12. Chap 11 - Interdiction

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob/Paul

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Interdiction**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

189, c'est le nombre de fourmis qui ont traversées sous ma fenêtre, la fourmilière ne doit pas être bien loin. Pour faire ce genre de choses il faut être désespéré, ou s'ennuyer à mourir. Pour mon cas c'est la seconde option, manque d'actions depuis quelques jours et le train train d'une personne normale ne me convient pas tellement. Seulement pour Paul comme pour moi rephaser trop tôt pourrait aggraver nos blessures, donc abstinence. Ho bien sûr à la réserve on est jamais seul mais ce n'est pas pareil, puis sans efforts physiques quand vous traînez avec une meute de loup garous pas facile ! Encore heureux que je puisse continuer de m'empiffrer, il me reste au moins ça !

Tout le monde a déserté, vendredi tout est permis, une expression qui n'ai pas sans me rappeler un truc sur lequel je suis tombé une fois à la télévision. Bref, Embry est resté il doit dîner chez sa grand mère, moi j'ai tenté de contacter Bella mais elle avait une soirée immanquable et à laquelle je n'étais pas invité à participer. Mon père est allé voir le match chez Charlie et moi je suis abandonné à mon triste sort, soirée télé canapé. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Sans enthousiasme, les pieds traînant et seulement vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, c'est ça d'avoir une température corporelle de 42°, j'avance vers le vieux canapé des Black. Et sans la moindre motivation je me laisse tomber lourdement dessus, affalé, prend la télécommande et commence mon jeu préféré : zapper ! Rien, rien , rien, un truc nul...

Je sursaute vivement, un éléphant a pénétré dans ma maison, la porte claque sèchement. Des cambrioleurs ? Si c'est le cas ils sont mal tombés, mais à la Push ce serait une grande première. Je ne m'affole donc pas et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran à débilités. L'éléphant en question, qui n'en est pas un, loup serait plus approprié, fait irruption dans la pièce. Un Loup est sensé être discret, il a raté sa vocation, je grommelle.

« Ben vas y fait comme chez toi ! »

Je ne prend pas la peine de le regarder, c'est suffisamment agaçant qu'il s'incruste sans y être invité, je voudrais pas le tuer. Il se laisse tomber sur mon canapé, m'obligeant à décaler mes jambes étendues, je grogne, sans quitter l'écran du téléviseur, même si l'émission ne m'intéresse pas. Et là il me prend brusquement MA zapette des mains pour changer de chaîne. Lentement mes yeux se tourne vers lui et le fixe, j'ai juste envie de l'étriper, ce type n'a aucune gêne.

« Ben quoi ? »

Il me jette un coup d'œil en disant ça avant se se concentrer sur les chaînes qui défilent à l'écran.

« Je te dérange pas au moins ? T'a aucun savoir vivre ou quoi ? Tu t'invite chez moi et tu squatte, normal ? »

« Ben ouais ! Tu préfère passer ta soirée tout seul, je peut toujours me barrer ! » sa voix est acide, il est déjà énervé, ça commence bien. Je soupire.

« Pfff... »

Il hausse les épaules, sans cesser d'appuyer sur la zapette. Il a déjà fait 10 fois le tour des chaînes, s'il cherche le satellite porno je l'ai pas moi hein !

« Moi qui voulais faire un effort pour jouer à la belote avec toi, quel accueil, pas étonnant que Bella est préféré la sangsue » il ricane.

Je le fusille du regard, c'est peut être du passé mais pas la peine de remuer ça non plus ! Ça ne fait pas partie du top ten de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

« Et pas agréable en plus de ça, tu pouvais pas aller chez les Cullen alors tu t'es rabattu sur moi et ma proposition de belote ? »

Ah mince j'ai mal tourné ma phrase, on pourrait penser que je suis vexé d'être son deuxième choix, voilà qui risque d'alimenter ses pensées suspectes. Bien joué Jake ! Parce que non je ne suis pas vexé, enfin si un peu mais pas pour ces raisons là ! Il balance la télécommande sur la table basse et s'adosse plus confortablement sur le canapé avant de répondre.

« J'me rabat pas sur toi, en plus Sam m'a tout interdit, la belote c'est ma seule option. »

Son ton est si tragique que je ne peut m'empêcher de rire. Puisque je dois passer ma soirée avec un loup incivilisé je vais faire avec.

N'ayant pas de repas en bonne et due forme j'ai vidé les stocks de chips et de bière pour apaiser nos estomacs. On a regardé des séries télés stupides, et je me suis pris à apprécier ses commentaires déplaisants sur les situations ridicules ou le jeu bidon des acteurs. Nos caractères sont proches, ce qui nous vaut pas mal de chamaillerie, cependant on s'est toujours bien entendu au fond, et l'occasion de se retrouver comme ça tout les deux ne s'est pas spécialement présentée avant. Je me dis que c'est dommage parce qu'on passe un bon moment, les heures défilent sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. On tente même de jouer aux cartes, sauf que ni lui ni moi ne connaissons la belote, on se contente donc de se regarder bêtement, alternant yeux dans les yeux et coup d'œil aux tas de cartes avant d'éclater de rire.

Pour finir, le canapé nous tend à nouveau les bras avec son écran à connerie, je m'affale dessus de tout mon long, ne laissant pas de place à Paul, il va encore rager, je m'en réjouis d'avance. Il s'arrête à quelques pas, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée il me détaille. C'est vrai que se balader à moitié à poil sous le nez d'un loup avec un sacré problèmes d'hormones, particulièrement à votre sujet, c'est pas très malin. Son regard sombre glisse sur mes pectoraux, mes abdos, bloque sur mon boxer, je ressens comme une brûlure à son passage. A mon tour je m'autorise a le voir, enfin. Il est torse nu, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, ses muscles sont dessinés à la perfection, j'avoue que je ne dirais pas non à une vérification par palpation. Son short lui retombe assez bas sur les hanches, laissant apparaître le début d'un V, je déglutis.

C'est normal de fantasmer sur Paul ? Non. Ho bien sûr de l'attirance j'en ai déjà ressentie, ou de la fascination, avec Jared par exemple. Mais je rêve de Paul ! Et là maintenant si je le regarde j'y pense forcément, et puis ces yeux chauds qui dévorent mon corps ça n'arrange rien. Nos regards finissent par se capter, glissant l'un dans l'autre (non pas de mauvais jeu de mot:x), je peine à lire le sien, trop d'émotions s'y mélangent peignant son brun naturel en tons presque noirs. Je rompt le contact visuel, trop long pour ne rien vouloir dire.

J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui c'est un pas en avant deux en arrière, que ce soit lui ou moi qui les fasse. Si on en a envie tout les deux ou est le problème ? Ah oui, la villa Cullen et son ambiance si particulière ne sont pas là pour faire tomber mes inhibitions. J'ai l'impression que je vais finir barge.

Il se rapproche sans me quitter des yeux, des fois que je m'envole. Son corps athlétique se penche sur le canapé, un genou posé dessus, son corps en suspension au dessus du mien. Moi je suis une nouvelle fois victime d'un étrange phénomène paralysant, ça doit être Paul qui me fait cet effet là. Brusquement il s'immobilise, son petit sourire en coin se transforme en une grimace, il serre les dents, et ses bras tremblent légèrement. Il semble en plein combat intérieur et j'ai un sentiment de déjà vécu.

Lorsque je comprend l'origine de son attitude bizarre je tilt aussi la raison pour laquelle en arrivant chez moi il n'a pas été plus direct, il n'avais aucunes intentions de faire des galipettes avec moi, Sam lui a ordonné de suivre les recommandations du Dr Cullen et cet abruti a jugé bon de lui demander s'il pouvait copuler, ce à quoi le bon médecin à répondu non. Face à la constatation je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire moqueur de me barrer le visage. Furieux il grogne et recule un peu, une mauvaise pensée me vient, je peut le provoquer autant que je veux il n'a pas non plus le droit de se battre !

Le problème c'est que j'ai besoin que son torse chaud se colle au mien, d'une proximité plus intense. La distance me semble être insupportable. Je n'ai absolument pas bougé d'un pouce, un air contrarié remplace mon sourire. On a la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire ce qu'on ne peut pas, et même mes doutes se sont envolés pour le coup.

Il pousse un soupire précipité.

« Peut être que si tu m'ordonne de ne pas écouter Sam ça peut marcher, après tout t'es plus alpha que lui ! »

J'ai dû mal à le suivre, maintenant il me demande de lui donner des ordres ! Intéressant, mais je veux pas d'ennuis moi, je ricane :

« T'es un grand malade toi, débrouille toi avec ton alpha la prochaine fois. Par contre je rêve ou tu viens de m'inviter à te donner des ordres ? »

J'arque un sourcil pour appuyer mes propos, il ronchonne.

«Dans tes fantasmes peut être ?! »

Je simule un gémissement et il me regarde bizarrement avec de grands yeux, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre mon comportement.

«Si tu savais ce qu'on y fait dans mes fantasmes »

Il paraît surpris, il s'attendait plus à se faire rembarrer, pas à ce que je rentre dans son petit jeu de provocation. Il prend soin de conserver une distance respectable pour éviter tout autre débat interne. Il m'adresse un sourire en coin quelques peu ironique.

«Sûrement plus que ce que ce qu'on ne fera pas ce soir ! »

Vu sa condition y'a de fortes chances oui. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiasmé par le fait de retourner batifoler comme un animal chez les Cullen, le fait d'être privé de la soirée ne m'a donc fait ni chaud ni froid. Et maintenant il faut que j'atteigne des sommets de frustration sexuelle ? A cause de Paul en plus ! Foutues hormones de loup déglingué ! Je m'efforce de ne pas poser mon regard sur lui, et surtout pas sur son corps. Ne pas penser au dessin harmonieux de sa peau hâlée, ne pas y penser. Mon niveau d'auto-perssuasion est nul et mon regard demandeur retombe sur la braguette de son short pour remonter lascivement jusqu'à son visage torturé. Il veut mais ne peut pas, voilà pourquoi je haie tant le pouvoir d'alpha, dicter la conduite des autres et leur annihiler toute volonté propre, bien que Sam l'ai fait indirectement.

Ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de voyager sur mon corps en détaillant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. C'est comme s'il me parcourait le corps avec une flamme vive, je ressens son regard sur mon corps, je le sens. L'intensité de notre échange embaume la pièce, l'atmosphère est lourde, pesante, signifiante. A cet instant j'ai l'impression de ne voir plus que lui, de le respirer, tout le reste s'efface, c'est une sensation troublante et insupportable, il devient une obsession. Quand sa voix s'élève à nouveau dans une sorte de gémissement plaintif tous mes muscles se tendent.

« Merde Jake...C'est pas possible... »

Il clos à demi les yeux avec une expression douloureuse, je remarque que ses bras tremblent imperceptiblement, il a du mal à se calmer. Je me dit alors que les jeux de dominations c'est vraiment malsains ! Je m'imagine à sa place, le voir étendu sur le canapé et vêtu d'un simple boxer, j'avale ma salive avec difficulté, l'image m'échauffe le bas ventre et une partie de mon anatomie n'y reste pas indifférente. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré. Le voir bander en plus ne m'aiderais pas si j'étais à sa place.

« Jake...Arrête ça »

J'adore la voix grave et traînante qu'il prend pour prononcer mon surnom. Il clos à nouveau ses paupières et une goutte de sueur perle sur son front, ses tremblements s'accentuent. Sauf que l'équation a changé, on est deux à éprouver cette attirance et moi je n'ai aucuns interdits à braver.

Je me redresse et vivement, pour éviter qu'il ne puisse se dégager mes mains se plaquent contre sa nuque et le tire contre moi, je ne peux retenir un petit souffle de soulagement. Nos peaux chaudes sont en contact, je sens ses pectoraux contres les miens, ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes, sa respiration sur mon visage, saccadée et difficile, il tremble toujours. Je tire son visage pour coller son oreille contre ma bouche.

«Il a dit que tu ne devais pas avoir d'activité sexuelle, pas que tu ne devais pas te laisser faire...Subir n'est pas avoir »

Un homme dans cet état est prêt à tout et je me surprend moi même de ma ruse, lui aussi est surpris, pas tout à fait convaincu. C'est sûr que mes actions vont êtres limitées et les siennes inexistantes, mais je suis prêt à tout rien que pour me frotter un peu à lui. Ça craint ! Le pire c'est qu'il accepte sans broncher lorsque j'inverse nos positions pour me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il est à bout aussi. Je passe une jambe entre les siennes et appuie le haut de ma cuisse sur son short en jean au niveau de son entrejambe. Son érection est dure, il est déjà excité au maximum.

Ma main caresse sa nuque, son cou, sa clavicule, tandis que l'autre me soutient sur un coude. Lui est immobile, forcé à demeurer complètement passif, ses dents son toujours serrées, il aimerait se défaire de l'emprise de l'ordre, mais c'est impossible. Je frotte ma cuisse plus fortement contre son érection à travers le jean et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Mes doigts pincent doucement l'un de ses tétons déjà durcit et mes lèvres se rapprochent des siennes, j'ai besoin de ça aussi mais il n'ai pas disposé à me rendre le baiser, je me contente donc d'effleurements en surface, mes dents mordillent parfois ses lèvres, laissant sa respiration s'engager dans ma bouche.

L'ensemble de la situation est frustrante, plus pour lui que pour moi je m'en doute. Ma main descend sur son ventre, il contracte ses abdos d'appréhension, ou d'impatience, ma bouche insatisfaite dérive dans son cou et je découvre que c'est une zone particulièrement érogène chez lui aux sons étouffés qu'il produit en gesticulant. Visiblement il voudrait pouvoir répondre à mes attentions et son corps tremble fortement lorsque ce désir ne devient contrôlable que par l'interdiction formulée d'un alpha.

Ma main joue avec sa braguette avant que je ne la défasse sous ses plaintes, s'il pouvait je suis presque persuadé qu'il me supplierait, et rien que d'avoir ce genre de pensées mon excitation augmente. Je passe mes doigts sous son boxer, ma respiration s'échoue dans son cou le faisant frissonner. Au moment ou mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa droiture il gémit fortement, toujours en tremblant, les bras ballants le long de son corps, qui luttent pour demeurer inactifs. Alors que j'applique de longs va et viens sur sa virilité douloureuse je sais parfaitement que son seul souhait c'est dans finir au plus vite, la situation est inconfortable pour nous deux et pourtant elle était aussi inévitable. Deux aimants que l'on met face à face sont obligés de se retrouver étroitement liés.

Je sors mon visage de son cou, il a les yeux complètement fermés et la bouche entre ouverte, l'ensemble de ses traits sont crispés, torturés. Mes doigts s'activent plus rapidement et je faillis m'étrangler en songeant qu'il est beau. Je force mon regard a se détourner et repose ma bouche contre son épaule, laissant ma langue tracer des sillons humides sur le haut de son corps alors qu'il fait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissements. Ma main lui descend short et boxer, ma patience arrive à son terme. Je fais glisser habilement mon propre boxer et aidé de ma main je frotte mon sexe contre le sien, je sens son corps se tendre et il soupire, j'étouffe moi même mes grognements contre sa peau hâlée. La longueur de mon sexe glisse contre sa chair tendu, ma main caresse les deux en même temps, du mieux que je peux.

L'ensemble de mon corps commence à se mouvoir contre le sien, nos peaux se touchent de toute part, mon souffle devient agité, le sien s'y mêle dans une parfaite mélodie désordonnée. Le poids de mon corps l'empêche de s'enfuir, contrairement à ce que lui dicte son corps sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, je voie ses doigts s'accrocher à la housse du canapé, la déchirant. Je sens qu'il fait des efforts insoutenables pour parvenir à garder le contrôle de lui même et j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas son point fort, mais aucun de nous n'ai capable d'empêcher ce que l'on est en train de faire. Le genre de truc qui vous échappe. Ma main remonte et lui tiens fermement le bras alors que j'accentue nos frottements, ma queue claque sur la sienne, le manque d'humidification me brûle mais je n'en tiens pas compte. On doit se finir vite, je me concentre sur ça et laisse toute l'excitation accumulée jusqu'ici m'envahir, lui est déjà à bout depuis le début, il laisse échapper une plainte empreinte de soulagement en se délivrant contre ma virilité, je sens son sperme le long de ma verge et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour éjaculer à mon tour en mordant vivement son épaule sous un grognement de sa part.

Il tente de recouvrer une respiration calme, moi je me laisse porter sur son corps. C'est un orgasme avec un goût d'inachevé, quand vous êtes excité à mort et que finalement la jouissance n'est pas entière. A l'instant précis je me dit que les alphas c'est vraiment de la merde. Je me redresse un peu et il fini de me repousser pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé, il se prend la tête entre les mains en soupirant lourdement, toutefois soulagé.

« Putain plus jamais ça ! »

Il abat violemment son poing sur la table basse qui, déjà pas très en forme, s'écroule sous sa force dans un craquement. Je suis sonné, il m'allume, ne demande que ça et après non ? Ce mec a vraiment un problème. Je m'apprête à le jeter par la fenêtre, parce que ces sautes d'humeur ça va un petit moment. Quand il parviens à réduire ses tremblements et relâche son visage il se tourne à demi vers moi avec un rictus carnassier.

« Pas comme ça... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et remet mon boxer, je vois parfaitement ou il veux en venir. Il remonte son fût à son tour en soupirant et en jurant.

« Si tu savez comme c'est frustrant... »

Je lui adresse un sourire en coin.

« J'en ai eu un aperçu. »

Et si je n'avais pas assez de contrôle sur moi même j'aurais frissonné. Je me penche à nouveau vers lui, je ne sais pas bien trop pour quoi faire d'ailleurs. Mais il se lève d'un coup pour s'écarter de moi, se remettant debout et à une distance raisonnable.

«Tu sur-estime mon self contrôle, tu veux vraiment que je me transforme en loup dans ta baraque bordel ? »

J'en profite pour m'avachir sur mon canapé, il n'aura qu'à rester debout, avant de lever les yeux sur lui : Paul dans toute sa splendeur, énervé. Un air moqueur se dessine au coin de ma bouche.

« Je t'ai connu moins prude ! '_Bébé loup'_... »

La fin de ma phrase est dites d'un ton suave.

Il grogne, agressif et me crache :

« T'as d'la chance que je puisse pas te toucher ni casser ta belle petite gueule ! »

Ensuite il pousse sans ménagement mes jambes pour se faire une place à l'autre bout du canapé et fixer obstinément l'écran. Moi je rie sous cape et tentant de ne pas me poser trop de questions sur ce qu'on vient de faire.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Paul fini par prendre congé à une heure avancée de la nuit, peu avant le retour de Billy. Il aurait pu passer par la porte mais il a l'air de trouver que passer par la fenêtre à plus de style, et moi je me surprend à admirer ses gestes et l'action de ses muscles d'une façon dont je ne devrais pas. Le dernier regard qu'il m'adresse et trop plein de sous entendus, je m'interroge sur ce qu'il ressens lui, le sens qu'il donne à tout ça. Peut être qu'on est fait pour s'entendre sur certains points au final. C'est sur cette semi conclusion que je tombe dans les limbes du sommeil.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Et de 2 en un soir ! Bon leur relation évolue un peu maius le lemon intégral se fait attendre, promis les prochains chapitres vont rattrapper tout ça ! C'est étrange d'écrire cette scène là ou Paul a une interdiction de batifoler, mais amusant !


	13. Chap 12 - Une histoire de magnétisme

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob/Paul

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : Une histoire de magnétisme**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

Je réfléchi à mon état de loup. Tout me semble accessoire autour, voir les personnes qui nous sont chères vieillirent puis mourir, se consumer de chagrin est peut être notre seul issue au final ? Et l'imprégnation me semble être une abération dans un tel contexte : voir son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'on la perdra, c'est ce à quoi nous sommes destinés. Pas d'importance, une descendance sera assurée et nos gênes maudits se ré-imprégneront peut être avec un peu de chance. Je rie tout seul, un rire amer qui provient du fond de ma gorge. Les grands esprits me gardent à l'abri de cette malédiction dont seul la mort peut délivrer.

Un tas de réflexions qui me mènent à penser qu'en effet comme me l'a justement supposé Jared je ne veux pas m'attacher, à quoi bon ? Je laisse ma tête retomber mollement sur le tapis d'herbe, jouissant d'un timide rayon de soleil au travers des branches. Je suis étendu là, dans un petit coin tranquille de la forêt, au milieu de la mousse, avec comme seule nuisance la faune alentour. Je m'autorise à fermer les yeux en inspirant les odeurs boisées.

Ma relation avec Paul se dégrade je crois. Je veux dire qu'on a du mal à communiquer. Premièrement et pour moi en tout cas, une certaine gêne s'est installée sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, lui même m'évite. Une trop grande proximité et le désir que j'ai pour lui devient trop grand, ingérable. Il y a des moments ou l'on se comporte comme avant mais en veillant à conserver une distance, comme si nos corps étaient devenus aimantés. A part ça son comportement est habituel, de mon coté c'est plus compliqué, il m'obsède, à tel point que je me pose de sérieuses questions sur mon état mental préférant mettre ça sur le compte d'un frustration éventuelle.

Je suis devenu particulièrement irritable, patrouiller avec moi n'a pas été un cadeau cette semaine, même Jared Quil et Embry se sont défilés. Ironie du sort le seul à ne pas se débiner : Paul ! Nombreuses rondes avec lui donc, silencieuses ou agrémentées de quelques vannes, on a soigneusement évité les sujets déplacés, n'étant d'ailleurs jamais seuls, et les situations douteuses. Quelques bagarres à notre compteur aussi, histoire de tenter d'évacuer la pression, pas très efficace pour ma part...

En me relevant je fini par penser qu'on est soumis à une sorte de champ d'attraction magnétique indépendant de notre volonté et que l'on ne peut rien y faire, c'est pas notre faute ! Un jour peut être qu'on en parlera, cela dit je ne risque pas de lancer le sujet.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

J'étais encore dans mon petit monde intérieur lorsque je me dirigeais vers la souche devant le bois. Personne, je pousse un soupir, le but c'est quand même que Paul et moi on aille mettre fin à notre frustration commune. A moins que je me sois trompé et que lui n'éprouve pas ça. Qu'on soit enfin tranquilles, normaux. Je donne un coup de pied dans un caillou. Pas assez attentif une bourrade dans l'épaule m'éjecte fortement de coté, je me rattrape de justesse et fait face à mon 'agresseur'.

« T'es vraiment débile ou tu le fait exprès ? »

Ma voix est plus agressive que je ne l'aurais souhaité, Paul se met en position d'attaque et gronde méchamment. La tension sexuelle prend place, plus forte que la tension lambda, insoutenable, je rage intérieurement avant de phaser immédiatement et partir en direction de la villa des Cullen.

J'entends ses pattes fouler le sol derrière moi, le grand loup gris me suit de près, nos pensées se croisent et s'emmêlent, tout n'est qu'un fourbis illisible, j'ai du mal à distinguer les siennes des miennes. Sommes nous si semblables ? J'ai un légé doute là dessus. On se dépêche de réduire la distance qui nous sépare de notre but, pouvoir baiser pour de bon en bonne et due forme. Dis comme ça c'est pas romantique mais ce n'était de toutes manières pas l'intention. On échange juste un court dialogue, pressés.

Moi * On est les seuls ?*

Paul * Seth est parti bien avant nous, il voulait aider les Cullen je sais pas quoi faire.*

Il est agacé, la copinerie de Seth avec les vampires le dérange, lui même à beau apprécier Emmett d'une certaine façon il garde une méfiance vis à vis d'eux. Je repense à l'histoire de partenaire de Jared concernant Seth et Jasper. Je suis persuadé que le vampire ne lui fera aucun mal pourtant si je ne m'occupe pas plus de le surveiller c'est uniquement parce que mes propres problèmes m'accaparent dans ce domaine.

La jolie villa Cullen se dessine sous mes yeux, si calme vue de l'extérieur.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

L'aimable Dr Cullen vient nous ouvrir la porte, courtois. On expédie les banalités, enfin je prend le temps d'échanger quelques mots par politesse tandis que je sens l'impatience de Paul, trépignant presque, il jette des coup d'œils furtifs à la salle. Je ne devrais pas le laisser trop attendre ou il risque d'aller retrouver Emmett et la pensée me met littéralement hors de moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sûrement parce que mon loup à décrété qu'il serait à moi et rien qu'à moi, ce doit être ça, encore un truc d'animal !

Le bon docteur à peine retourné vers son bar je fais face à mon vis à vis, ses yeux sont assombris par le désir et avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste il se jette littéralement sur moi. Mon dos claque contre un mur, surpris, s'il n'avait pas été là il y a de forte chance pour que j'eusse fini étalé bêtement par terre. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur la réciprocité du magnétisme entre nous ils se sont envolés, il a saisi le col de mon t-shirt et dévore mes lèvres avec avidité tout en pressant son corps contre le mien.

La pression de sa bouche est forte sans être dépourvue d'une certaine sensualité, elle se mouvoie contre la mienne, sa langue exigeante taquinant la mienne. Je ferme les yeux, le baiser est si intense que s'en ai presque douloureux. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules sans ne plus pouvoir réduire davantage la distance inexistante entre nous. C'est comme si mon corps réclamait le sien indépendamment de ma volonté, et plus j'attends plus je le désir ardemment. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ses dents qui entament la chair délicate de mes lèvres me fait revenir instantanément à la réalité, je grogne et un goût de fer envahit ma bouche.

Je le repousse un peu brusquement et déjà parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il m'ait mordu aussi fort et aussi pour reprendre mon souffle, mes yeux noirs tombent dans les siens, voilés. Il se rapproche de nouveau et je le laisse faire. Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre meurtrie et je réprime un frisson avant de saisir sa nuque, l'obligeant à unir de nouveau sa bouche à la mienne. Ça n'a rien de calme ou de calculé, c'est plutôt un baiser désordonné et impatient, de ceux qui ont trop attendus et ont été gagnés par la frustration. Lui surtout rattrape tout ce qu'il n'a pas pas pu faire la dernière fois et ses mains sont très actives. Elles parcourent toutes les parties de mon corps auxquelles il a accès par dessus mes vêtements dans des caresses singulièrement possessives.

Notre envie mutuelle nous enivre et elle étouffe ici, au milieu de ce salon ou elle ne peut pas pleinement s'exprimer. Je rompt le contact humide de nos lèvres et un accord visuel nous suffit à emprunter les escaliers.

Je pousse la première porte qui s'offre : une chambre aux accords turquoises et caramels, baignée dans la semi obscurité.

J'aurais voulu la contempler plus en détails que je n'aurais pas pu, un loup mal élevé vient de me faire tomber sur le lit, son corps au dessus du mien. Je m'autorise un sourire en coin alors que sa bouche baladeuse dévore mon cou de baisers chauds et mouillés. Je remarque que son capital patience est largement plus réduit que le mien, mes mains se placent lascivement dans ses cheveux courts, les ébouriffant en tout sens tandis que ses mains se glissent sous mon t-shirt. Elles effleurent mon nombril, mes abdominaux, puis taquinent doucement mes mamelons durcis.

Ses lèvres quittent mon cou et remontent de long de ma mâchoire, sans jamais lâcher le contact de ma peau. Enfin, et je languissais sans oser lui demander ce moment : elles se posent à nouveau sur les miennes et mes soupirs se perdent dans sa bouche, nos langues se mêlent avec vigueur, dans une quête de dominance ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut laisser sa place. Malgré ça le baiser à cette touche de douce attention propre à Paul. Ça me rappelle en l'occurrence mes premiers baisers échangés avec un homme, lui. Il y met une légère prévenance rassurante, laissant dire qu'on est libre de l'accepter ou non. Il impose sans forcer.

Sauf que là mon instinct de domination est beaucoup trop fort et mon impatience s'y accorde à la perfection. Non sans brusquerie j'inverse nos positions et il ne s'y oppose pas tellement, rouspétant plus pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation d'éternel râleur. A califourchon sur lui je me redresse en veillant avant à bien lui bloquer le bassin entre mes genoux, sait on jamais ! Je retire mon t-shirt et ses pupilles brunes sont immédiatement captées, il inspecte chaque reflets sur ma peau dorée. Il s'oblige à défaire le contact visuel une fraction de seconde pour retirer son bermuda qu'il jette dans un coin de la chambre. Automatiquement mes mains volent sur son torse, ses épaules, son ventre, je sens chaque muscle rouler sous mes caresses, se contracter, et mes yeux demandeurs ne ratent rien du spectacle offert.

Bordel de merde ce mec frôle la perfection et il va me faire mourir de plaisir sans rien de plus ! Voilà que je m'enflamme comme un vulgaire combustible en présence de son réactif. C'est un peu ça finalement, il ne me laisse pas indifférent, quel que soit la situation.

Désormais il nous ai impossible de faire machine arrière, et je serais incapable de m'arrêter, ce que je ressens me semble décuplé. L'entendre soupirer sous mes mains me rend fou, ses paumes qui saisissent ma nuque pour recoller nos lèvres brûlantes me rendent dingue et quand elles descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale en me tirant un violent frémissement je perds la raison. En somme ce qui m'attends après notre partie de jambe en l'air c'est à n'en pas douter l'asile psychiatrique, mais ça c'est une autre histoire !

Encore une fois je met fin au baiser et mes mains s'ôtent de son corps puissant pour décoller ses mains de ma nuque, il grogne et résiste mais j'insiste et je suis le plus fort ou il abandonne je ne saurais le dire. Je pose ensuite mes doigts sur les abdos sculptés dans sa peau mate et me redresse. Je place ma virilité contre la sienne et pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre c'est plus aisé avec le haut du corps redressé, pas à un seul instant mon regard ne l'a lâché en revanche. Il ferme les yeux et contracte sa mâchoire, signe qu'il retient un gémissement, ma queue gonflée bute contre la sienne, dure au possible, à travers nos jeans. Nos respirations s'accordent et accélèrent à l'unisson.

C'est loin d'être suffisant, j'ai inexorablement besoin de plus, mes instincts les plus primaires voudraient que je lui arrache le reste de ses vêtements et que je le prenne de suite mais ce serais laisser de coté trop de sensations délicieuses. En conséquence mes hanches ondulent avec les siennes, il se mord la lèvre et je laisse échapper quelques sons étouffés du fond de ma gorge. Mon regard suit les arabesques que mes mains dessinent sur son ventre tandis que les siennes sers les draps couleur océan d'où sa peau bronzée se détache dans un accord fascinant.

Ou je gagatise complètement peut être...

Il grogne, et dans une impulsion puissante il se redresse jusqu'à collé son torse contre le mien, j'ai un frisson, j'aimerais pouvoir me fondre en lui et l'inverse pour vivre et ressentir de la meilleure des manières ces instants intimes. Ses dents pressent ma lèvre inférieur sans y mettre trop de pression et l'attouchement m'oblige a clore à demi les yeux, des vagues électriques se répandent le long de ma colonne et me brûlent les muscles au passage. Ses mains appuient sur ma nuque, l'aidant à conserver le buste ainsi redressé puis sa bouche glisse vers mon oreille, laissant sur son passage des baisers volatiles. Sa langue lèche mon lobe, mes doigts se crispent sur ses abdominaux contractés. Et ses mots me crament les tympans, sa voix est grave et chaude, elle semble être destinée à m'exciter.

« J'en peut plus d'attendre... »

Je laisse échapper un soupire et chacun de mes mots menaces de rester coincés dans ma gorge, trop emplie de désir mal contenu.

« Moi non plus. »

Maintenant il mordille mon lobe, avant de reprendre.

« S'il te plaît Jake...Suce moi. »

Je reste abasourdi, ses doigts caresse ma nuque, c'est agréable. Et sa voix glisse, plaintive, dans mon oreille.

« S'il te plaît... »

Qu'il soit presque en train de me supplier me réjouit secrètement, cela dit je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire quoi que ce soit parce qu'on me le demande. Toutefois, lui ne lira pas dans mes pensées pour se plier à mes exigences et mon plaisir passe sans doute par le sien parce que c'est comme ça que c'est censé fonctionner à l'origine. Et l'idée me plaît assez tant que j'ai l'impression de garder une certaine maîtrise de la situation. Ce qui, en réalité, n'est que fictif, depuis que je l'ai touché j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, du fil de mes pensées, de mes émotions.

Je ne répond rien et me contente d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou, je m'imprègne de son odeur, irrésistible, c'est comme ça que je la qualifierais, un mélange d'odeur animale, de cannelle et d'écorce de pin. J'embrasse la peau que je sais sensible chez lui à cet endroit, il ressert son étreinte en gémissant, suppliant.

Décidé je le repousse sans ménagement sur le lit, il grogne et m'adresse un regard noir que j'ignore. Je défais la boucle de sa ceinture en songeant que décidément entre le bermuda et la ceinture il a fait fort aujourd'hui ! Occupé à ma tâche je m'autorise tout de même un petit sourire sournois.

« Dis moi vieux t'avais peur que je te viole ou quoi ? ! »

Seul un vif grognement me fait écho. Je fini de lui retirer son short et son boxer, exposant à ma vue son membre fièrement dressé. J'exerce de légères pressions dessus avec mes doigts auxquelles il réagit en s'agitant. Je me décide à glisser le long de ses jambes pour me retrouver le visage à hauteur de l'objet du délit, je déglutie.

Certes même si je ne fait pas ça souvent ce n'est pas la première fois non plus. Je me trouve débile en cet instant, penser que ça pourrais ne pas lui plaire est débile en soit déjà et penser que ça me ferait chier l'est encore plus.

Donc mes lèvres entour d'abord son gland, j'y fait passer et repasser ma langue, il ne retient plus sa satisfaction, peut être pour m'encourager à continuer. Ma bouche englobe un peu plus encore sa virilité, sa peau lisse glisse contre ma chair, et dans un sens et dans l'autre. Allés et retour contre ma langue caressante et mes lèvres rougies. Les mains qu'il avait posé sur ma tête finissent par s'agripper aux draps, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges. Je tente parfois d'engloutir l'entièreté de sa queue ce qui est impossible et me vaut de manquer de m'étouffer en essayant, je crois même l'entendre ricaner, mais lorsque je lève les yeux vers lui il murmure simplement mon prénom d'une voix très sensuelle.

Son corps s'arque sous ma bouche, ses yeux ne quittent pas sa queue qui entre et sort de ma cavité buccale, hypnotisés. Je fini par me retirer en laissant un peu élégant filet de bave, la gorge sèche et la mâchoire engourdie. Il laisse échapper un soupir déçu. Aussitôt mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, brèves. Ses mains appuies sur ma nuque pour demander plus, je repose ma bouche contre la sienne à plusieurs reprises sans aller plus loin, concentré à me défaire à mon tour de mon short et mon boxer.

Le sang cogne affreusement fort dans mes tempes, mon envie de le posséder tout entier prend le pas sur tout le reste, m'obsède. C'est comme un besoin vital, une bouteille d'eau en plein Sahara. Mais pas que, c'est parce que c'est lui je le sais, et je suis incapable de refréner mes constatations douteuses, sa proximité m'en empêche.

Malgré tout, avec lui l'humain prend le pas sur les instincts impérieux de l'animal. Je ne cherche pas juste à assouvir un besoin, je le veux vraiment et ça change pas mal de choses on dirait. Mes lèvres mordillent doucement la chair tendre de son cou, noyées dans ses râles à moitié contenues.

J'humidifie moi même rapidement deux doigts que je présente à son intimité, ses cuisses surélevées par les miennes. Mes doigts effectuent des va et vient aisément sans qu'il ne paraisse gêné, il rejette juste la tête en arrière, les doigts toujours fermement accrochés aux draps. J'intensifie mes allés et venues, fasciné par le mouvement de son corps et son expression dans le plaisir, la bouche entre ouverte, ses yeux mis clos qui s'efforcent de me regarder avec cette lueur brune intense entre deux clignements de paupières.

Je retire mes doigts avec sa désapprobation apparente. Je le vois tendre un bras vers la table de chevet. Ho je vois...Il me balance le préservatif et le lubrifiant. Ok, je sais que c'est pas bien mais moi j'aime pas ça et je voudrais pouvoir sentir ma queue frotter entre ses chairs chaudes. Cela dit je ne proteste pas et m'empresse de mettre le préservatif avant d'enduire toute ma longueur de lubrifiant généreusement, autant que ça facilite les choses. (Protégez vous ! Même si la plupart des fics ne le mentionne pas et que Jake et Paul ne se protégerons plus dans les prochain lemon, pensez y vous n'êtes pas des loup-garous ! Quoique ?)

Il écarte de lui même d'avantage les cuisses, je place mon bassin bien en dessous et me penche sur lui pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Je saisi ses cuisses musclées et commence à le pénétrer assez lentement, je rentre au maximum de ce qu'il m'est possible en lui. Nos gémissements mêlés se perdent dans le baiser. Je détache mes lèvres des siennes, sa bouche demeure entre ouverte et il bouge de sa propre initiative les hanches, me faisant glisser en lui, le lubrifiant rend les mouvements aisées. Je l'accompagne, sentir ma bite se fondre dans son intimité me procure un bien être intense, au delà du paradis même si le préservatif fait obstacle à la plénitude de la sensation. J'intensifie mes entrées, il lui arrive de m'adresser une grimace lorsque je rentre trop profondément, (c'est ça la vie quand on a une grande queue hein ! Mwahahah) ses doigts glissent sur mes épaules et mes omoplates moites. Une odeur de sueur et de sexe commence à embaumer la pièce, mes lèvres peuvent sentir le goût salé au creux de son cou. Je prend appuie sur mes avant bras et je sens ses jambes s'enrouler autour de moi rendant le moment encore plus intime. Et mes coups de reins sont plus brusques, moins réguliers, le reflet de tout ce désir mal contenu. Il sert les dents et moi je trouve magnifique la façon qu'il a de mélanger la douleur et le plaisir qu'il ressent dans un équilibre parfait sur les traits de son visage. Je ne me retiens plus à vrai dire, et il ne proteste pas, ses râles de plaisir m'autorisent à continuer et les sons graves qui s'échappent de ma propre bouche témoigne du bien que j'éprouve.

Je ralentis ma cadence, nos souffles saccadés et nos peaux qui claquent seuls brisant le silence de l'étreinte. Mes va et vient sont lent et langoureux, il ferme les yeux et apprécie particulièrement je crois. Je me sens venir, mais pour moi avec un morceau de plastique sur la queue c'est impensable. J'ai mon idée sur la manière dont ça se terminera. Ma main saisit sa virilité durcie qui frotte contre mon ventre et ma langue joueuse quitte son cou, j'embrasse sa mâchoire avant de lui chuchoter.

« J'veux pas finir comme ça. »

Il me repousse légèrement et me lance un regarde en biais avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te signale que c'est pas toi qui te fait défoncer par une bite de 3m de long abruti ! »

Ah oui j'oubliais que c'est Paul, mettre les forme ça ne lui arrive jamais.

« T'es con ou quoi ? C'pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis t'as pas à te plaindre non plus de la taille de... »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'être un loup garou ça à des avantages...Mais le tien est Aaaah... conséquent, un...Nnnh truc d'alpha P'têtre...»

Les conversations en non sens c'est notre truc et je me demande pourquoi j'ai ce genre d'échange maintenant avec lui !

Je continue mes mouvements lents en refrénant ma jouissance, lui laisse échapper de longs gémissements traînants en tentant de se plaindre à moitié, sinon ce ne serais pas Paul. Je me disais qu'il avait été trop silencieux jusque là. Ma main continue à s'activer sur son membre et au vu de ses grognements sourds je me doute qu'il va bientôt venir. J'appuie plus fort et accélère, un liquide chaud ne tarde pas à entrer en contact avec mes doigts.

Je m'immobilise et fini par me retirer, il se redresse, surpris et encore sonné par son orgasme. Je retire précipitamment le préservatif et m'assied au bord du lit en l'entraînant avec moi. L'échange plein de sous entendus de nos regards ne me permet pas de lui faire passer mes plus profondes pensées.

« Je vais venir, mais je pouvais pas comme ça...Avec ça »

Je désigne le bout de plastique que je jette ensuite dans un coin de la chambre, oui c'est pas bien et j'assume !

Il m'adresse un sourire espiègle et me mord l'épaule.

« Ben fallait pas le mettre ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner plus que ça que déjà ses lèvres chaudes entourent mon sexe. Une de ses mains le pompe à la base et quelques pressions humides suffisent à me finir, mon sperme se répand en plusieurs giclées dans sa bouche. De suite, il se retire et crache le liquide translucide par terre avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérise avant de s'essuyer les restes coulés le long de sa mâchoire avec l'avant bras. Et moi je le trouve sexy, perdu dans les méandres de ma jouissance.

Je recouvre mes esprits et me laisse choir sur le grand lit, prenant juste la peine de m'essuyer avec un bout de drap. Il s'échoue à mes cotés, prend appuie sur un coude pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avec cet air carnassier que je lui connaît.

« T'as de la chance de m'avoir complètement crevé mais tu sais que j'aime pas être dominé comme ça hein ? »

Je m'en serais douté en effet...J'aurais même songé qu'il voudrait des représailles immédiates. Dieu merci non parce que le désirer comme je l'ai désiré et eu m'a totalement épuisé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu chaque seconde dans toute sa perspective.

Je me contente finalement de fermer les yeux en souriant.

« Tais toi, je dors »

Il ricane et grogne d'une voix suave :

«C'est ça petit bébé loup dors innocemment tant que tu le peux »

Je lui envoi une tape sur la tête en ronchonnant.

« Surveille tes arrières Black ! »

« Tu le fera pour moi ! »

Je lui répond, du tac au tac.

En définitive c'est lui qui ronfle le premier, je le suis de près. Mes rêves sont colorés et sans réflexion, et c'est tant mieux. Je sens que celles ci vont encore me poser un tas de questions insidieuses. C'est juste une histoire de magnétisme !

.

.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

.

Note de fin : Le voilà le lemon, pas facile avec ces deux là parce que le problème avec les loups garous c'est que c'est compliqué de choisir un dominant et un dominé, parce qu'au final pour moi Paul et Jacob sont tout les deux dominants...Paul pour son caractère et Jake son rang et aussi un peu le caractère. Comme je ne me voyais donc pas faire de l'un d'eux un gentil petit passif ce sera un Paul/Jacob dans le prochain chapitre ! Mwahahaha


	14. Chap 13 - Irrésistible tentation

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Paul/Jacob -LEMON-

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : Irrésistible tentation  
**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

A vrai dire et pour ne pas me mentir à moi même en rejoignant La Push hier soir je ne me suis pas senti soulagé. Après avoir dormi paisiblement on a fini par émerger, et déjà le fait qu'il soit allongé à coté de moi n'aurais pas du me plaire et pourtant les yeux à peine ouverts j'avais de nouveau terriblement envie de lui, mon aimant intérieur réduit à néant par les lois supérieurs du magnétisme. Et ça m'a fait vraiment peur, je me suis pris à avoir envie de le réveiller de façon peu conventionnelle. bref, finalement je lui ai filé une baffe avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de le devancer sur le chemin du retour, paumé au possible.

Tout ça pour me tourner entre mes draps, entortillant mes jambes dedans sans parvenir à trouver la paix du sommeil. Paul me pourri décidément et mes journées et mes nuits. Bien sûr penser ça c'est faire preuve de mauvaise foi, mais ça semble être mon seul recours, nier l'évidence. Parce que force est de constater que oui, Paul m'attire, et plus que physiquement apparemment ce qui est très, très inquiétant. Peut être bien que c'est une sorte de partenaire pour moi comme en parlait Jared, ceci dit qu'est-ce que ça inclus vraiment ? Faudra que je trouve l'occasion de ré-aborder le sujet avec lui.

Parfois aussi, je me demande ce que le loup gris, lui, ressens, que veut il au juste ? Il est insistant et tantôt distant. Je suppose que mon malaise face à lui est réciproque, quoique lui ne doit pas être du genre à se poser un ramassis de questions bidons, il se laisse guider par ses instincts et ses désirs, impulsif et colérique. Ho je le suis aussi, mais les interrogations viennent après les actes et je suis incapable d'y couper en fermant les yeux ou en me bouchant les oreilles avec l'oreiller. Sait on jamais je tente de me le plaquer sur la face, sans succès. Je soupir d'exaspération en le balançant à travers ma chambre.

Mes prunelles aiguisées dérivent jusqu'à la fenêtre sans rideau, le ciel devient plus clair, le jour va pointer, il sera gris, similaire aux jours habituels de Forks. Aucun sondage n'a été effectué sur le sujet mais je suis persuadé que le taux de suicide et de dépressifs est plus élevé ici que dans n'importe lequel des autre comtés du continent. Ce sera sans conteste encore une journée pluvieuse et triste, du moins dans les tons. Du soleil dans un ciel bleu sans nuages, pas bien compliqué ! Si ? De plus, le vent souffle et l'air sera froid, merci mes gênes de loups, à nous ça ne nous pose pas de problème les climats hostiles.

Après une heure ou deux supplémentaires à emmêler mon draps jusqu'à lui faire former une grosse boule jetée dans un angle je décide de me lever. C'est le week end, à coup sur qu'on va tous se retrouver chez Sam et Emily, ou à la plage.

Je déboule dans la cuisine, Billy est aussi réveillé, je le salue et on échange quelques mots, mon humeur bougonne ne me rend pas très ouvert à la conversation dès mon réveil de la nuit ou je n'ai que peu fermé l'œil. Ma tranquillité n'a pas finie d'être troublée...De vif coups sont toqués à la porte, je soupire et Billy me lance un regard entendu, du style qu'il n'attend personne, donc c'est forcément pour moi. Je braille de la cuisine :

« Entrez ! »

Si c'est pour les impôts je pourrais toujours défenestrer le gars, bon du rez de chaussé il se fera pas bien mal. Une tornade brune fait irruption dans notre cabane, nous saluant, joyeusement ne serais pas le terme mais avec une énergie certaine.

« Leah... »

Ma voix est au niveau minimum de motivation, elle tique et m'adresse un ton de reproche.

« Sympa, ça te fait plaisir de me voir on dirait ! »

Je lui tend une brioche sans relever sa pique, elle la saisit sans se faire prier. Je m'assied en reprenant :

« Quest-ce qui t'emmène ? »

Elle tapote le dossier de ma chaise.

« Motive toi mon très cher Alpha » L'ironie point dans son timbre « on va se faire une partie de foot sur la plage ! »

Aussitôt elle engloutit la brioche et tourne les talons en saluant Billy, le porte claque, juste avant elle laisse échapper un :

« Je t'attends dehors ! Bouge ! »

Pour ne pas la faire poireauter et l'entendre geindre incessamment ensuite je fais au mieux et on prend vite le chemin de la plage, avec Seth, perdus dans des bavardages légés de sens.

Les imprégnés sont, pour ne pas changer, allongés sur la plage avec leurs moitiés, et nous autres on s'envoient le ballon, tentant de faire gagner notre équipe. J'évite tout contact avec Paul, je ne peux pas le toucher avec trop d'insistance là, devant tout le monde, ça reviendrais à mettre une dimension à notre relation. Pour peu qu'une relation existe entre nous. Nos regards qui s'accrochent en disent trop long pour moi déjà. Et merde ! Mon esprit divague et je viens de me faire piquer le ballon, je pars à la poursuite de Quil en rageant.

Me retrouver avec tous mes frères, et ma sœur et accessoirement ma bêta me fait un bien fou. J'ai par moment l'impression que tout est comme avant, sans questions ni ambiguïté. Ce n'est qu'un fragile rideau qui nous voile la face. Au Fond je sais qu'entre Paul et moi ça a changé, imperceptiblement. Un peu comme si ont avaient franchi une barrière invisible, ce qu'elle délimiterait au juste, je ne parviens pas franchement à le savoir.

Emily a cuisiné de succulents muffins, desquels nous nous sommes régalés avant que je ne parte avec « ma meute », Leah, Seth, Quil et Embry pour une nuit entière de patrouille. Le lendemain Sam et « sa meute » Paul, Jared, Collin et Brady nous remplacerons. Et l'on passera sûrement une partie de la journée tous ensemble sur la plage, doux week end en famille.

C'est au milieu de nos pensées mêlées que mes lourdes pattes rouilles écrasent la terre humide. La forêt est calme, elle le restera pour un moment. Aucun de nous ne détecte de signes précurseurs d'une menace quelconque. Les autres font la course, se chamaillent, je suis obligé à plusieurs reprises de les rappeler à l'ordre. Et il va s'en dire que ça ne leur plaît pas, surtout à Leah.

Leah * T'es lourd O grand Alpha sans peur et sans reproche..*

Quil *...Et sans humour ce soir ! *

Je grogne sourdement dans leur direction, on est pas là pour jouer les joyeux lurons dans le bois enchanté à ce que je sache !

Embry * Mec c'est vrai que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis plusieurs jours et en particulier aujourd'hui. *

Moi * Et alors ? Je ne partage même pas mes états d'âmes*

Leah * Ta mauvaise humeur si ! *

Cet abruti de Quil se marre à la remarque, je grogne à nouveau et Embry me jette un regard condescendant , du moins pour un loup.

Embry * Peut être que tu devrais pas tout garder, tu sais si tu a besoin on est là pour toi mon frère !*

Je lui adresse un regard reconnaissant, même si en réalité je doute qu'il puisse m'aider.

Seul Seth semble adsorbé dans son monde intérieur, lapé derrière un voile mi-opaque, rêveur. J'entrevois le visage de Jasper, et celui d'Alice, en relation pas nette il en tient une bonne couche lui aussi ! Je me prend à me demander ce que fais Paul, très discrètement j'espère.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Samedi, Dimanche, Lundi, Mardi...Le temps est un gouffre entre sa peau et la mienne, et ma gorge sèche demande à avaler littéralement son odeur si singulière. Magnétisme ou non mon obsession pour Paul va crescendo. J'en veux encore et je me prends à le mater discrètement, ses mimiques, son rire souvent moqueur et ses vannes pourries me font passer ce temps interminable. Mon corps et je l'avoue mon esprit réclame le sien. Et je ne peu juste rien y faire, je me retrouve dans une situation de frustration de laquelle je suis incapable de sortir. Je ne me vois décemment pas l'aborder ici, ça voudrait dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça impliquerait ? Je préfère ne même pas en avoir connaissance ou l'évoquer. Non mais je craque totalement !

Le autres se montrent suspicieux, Embry, Leah et Jared surtout, ils se doutent qu'un truc cloche chez moi, et les pauvres s'ils savaient tout, y'a pas qu'un seul truc qui cloche chez moi ! Mais que peuvent ils y faire ? Et je ne me vois pas aborder ouvertement le sujet, sauf peut être avec Jared à cause de nos conversations passées et notre proximité cela dit encore faudrait il que je trouve le courage de le faire.

Ma ronde du soir avec Leah et Quil ma épuisée, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer, jamais d'accord sur rien, je me suis amusé à les comparer à un vieux couple, ça leur a rabattu le caquet pour...3 minutes chrono.

Retrouvé mon lit douillet m'est donc particulièrement agréable cette nuit là. La brise s'infiltre par la fenêtre entre ouverte, l'air est frais. Le vent fait s'ébattre le rideau, les vielles tuiles claquent sur le toit et c'est ensemble que ces bruits me bercent. Allongé sur le ventre, les bras passés sous mon oreiller, mon drap remonté jusqu'à hauteur de ma taille je me laisse couler sûrement vers le sommeil. Sauf que les astres en on décidé autrement, moitié endormi j'entends le claquement de la fenêtre, un coup de vent plus fort. Une odeur familière, je ne m'alarme pas.

Je sens une chaleur irradier au dessus de mon corps, un souffle un peu trop affolé. Des doigts brûlants effleurent mon omoplate me tirant de violents frissons. Et puis je réalise les conséquences et les implications. Bordel de merde pourquoi Paul s'est incrusté dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ce mec à un sérieux problème. Mes muscles se tendent instantanément. Je sais qu'il l'a remarqué, son corps est à moitié sur le mien et ses grandes mains parcourent habilement mes épaules. Sa respiration est irrégulière et elle me chatouille la joue, je n'ai pas bougé, seule la tension en moi s'est modifiée. Sa voix grave glisse au creux de mon oreille, caressante.

« J'pouvais plus attendre, trop envie de toi. »

Un peu sommaire ces arguments, en d'autres circonstances j'aurais ricané sarcastiquement, si ses mains qui appuient avec plus d'insistance contre ma peau ne me brouillaient pas les idées, par exemple. Le son qui sort de ma bouche est éraillé, encore empatté par mon sommeil naissant.

« ça justifie que tu entre par effraction dans ma chambre ? »

Il embrasse la base de ma nuque et je ne peux retenir un frémissement.

« A en juger que t'en a autant envie que moi et qu'en plus tu m'a pas donné c'que tu me dois du soir dernier...Ouais ! »

Je ne peut pas nier la première partie, pour la seconde...

« Tu crois que je te dois...Et je pense pas que... »

« Arrête de penser. »

Notre conversation se fait à mi-voix, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Billy qui dort paisiblement dans sa chambre.

Il dépose une multitudes de baisers volatiles sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, ma nuque ou il laisse traîner ses lèvres avec plus d'insistance. J'étouffe mes soupirs dans l'oreiller, je suis une nouvelle fois victime d'une espèce de paralysie qui m'empêche de me défaire de son étreinte pour l'envoyer valdinguer. Parce que ça ne se fait pas là, ici, comme ça, en quel honneur ? C'est ma volonté qui me fait défaut. Ses mains caressent mon dos avec avidité, je les sens trembler dans le touché. Ce con est en train de m'exciter et ses traitements ne me laisse pas indifférent, je sors la tête de mon oreiller et tente de prendre un ton autoritaire, ce qui échoue complètement :

« Bordel mais tu fou quoi ? »

On sent juste que je suis perdu, pathétique.

Il me mords le lobe de l'oreille.

« Chut...J'sais pas, alors m'le demande pas ! »

Nous voilà bien avancé ! Chaque pores de mon être se tend davantage, crispant mes muscles, s'en ai presque douloureux. Je l'entends pousser un soupir excédé, alors qu'une tension quasi similaire émane de son propre corps, on dirait que lui non plus n'a pas l'esprit tout à fait tranquille malgré ses faux airs sereins. Il retire mon draps et s'assied à califourchon sur moi, ses mains chaudes commencent à masser précautionneusement mes épaules, tentant de délier mes muscles tandis que je sens nettement son érection contre mes fesses. Sa queue et déjà dure et à travers nos boxers il la frotte doucement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement murmuré de concert avec lui. Pourquoi faut il que ce soit irrésistible ?

Ses mains habiles parviennent à détendre mes muscles, elles descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sa bouche s'installe plus haut, il embrasse tendrement chaque parcelle de peau offerte, me faisant perdre pied. Son sexe se presse plus fortement entre mes fesses et j'aime ça, malgré mon envie de domination je parviens à me laisser faire, juste parce que c'est lui, ou bien peut être à cause de la situation irréelle. Et gênante...La seule chose qui me laisse douter de son assurance c'est la douceur empreinte de prudence dans ses caresses.

Ses mains massent maintenant mes reins, le haut de mes fesses en me baissant mon boxer. Je m'affole, ça va aller trop loin, et Billy pourrait nous entendre. Et après ?! Et si jamais l'un de nous deux y repense demain.

Je tente de me relever, ou me retourner, m'enfuir de cet étau chaud et doux qu'il forme, mais c'est peine perdu sans créer un certain fracas, il pèse son poids et ses mains maintiennent fermement mes hanches plaquées contre le matelas. Je grogne et redresse comme je peut le haut de mon corps en prenant appuie sur mes coudes. Il a décollé sa bouche de ma peau cuivrée et je distingue sa respiration désorganisée.

« Faut que tu dégage ! »

Il siffle entre ses dents, agacé.

« Ferme là un peu. »

« Merde et ça rime à quoi ce qu'on fait, ça part en vrille bordel ! »

Je m'enflamme et je dois me retenir de ne pas hausser le ton.

Il plaque brutalement ses mains sur mes épaules et je sens ses dents entamer profondément la chair de ma nuque, je retiens un cri dans l'oreiller. Il y a été fort l'enfoiré, il lèche la morsure avant de reprendre d'une voix aux tonalités étranges.

« Putain tu m'emmerde j'en sais rien. Je partirais si j'étais sure que c'est c'que tu veux connard ! Merde ! »

Je grogne bas, et je me débat, mais il maintien sa prise, et pris comme ça au piège dans mon lit avec l'impossibilité de phaser ou de lui décrocher une droite qui l'enverrais faire un vol plané, du moins j'ose le croire, contre le mur je me sens faible. Et je suis faible, ma volonté est anéantie, je n'ai plus tellement le courage de lutter contre lui, contre ce dont j'ai envie. Sa voix se radoucit, et il dépose un baiser légé sur ma chair meurtrie en reprenant.

« J'sais que c'est bizarre mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi, j'en ai besoin, ça t'suffit pas ? »

« Nmmh »

C'est tout ce que je sais lui répondre, il s'en contentera. Ses doigts caressent mes épaules, sa prise reste ferme comme pour affirmer sa domination, chose agaçante à subir pour moi, mais lasse je ne me rebelle pas. Il bouge son bassin en parallèle et je la sens bien là...

« Et ton envie de foutre ta queue dans mon cul c'est en option ? » j'ajoute, narquois.

Il stoppe ses mouvements un instant, prend une profonde inspiration alors que ces mains descendent le long de mon dos, brûlant ma chair éveillée.

« Dis pas ça comme ça...Et puis s'tu veux vraiment pas j'vais pas te forcer à l'faire... »

Il aurais du mal à me forcer de toutes façons mais ça sonne comme un aveu. Celui qui m'autorise à tout rejeter, à accepter de prendre ou donner, une invitation à m'abandonner à lui. Je l'ai déjà fait, une fois, avec lui. Et malgré moi mon esprit se projette, avec lui ce sera toujours à double sens, parce que Paul est un loup possessif et dominant, presque autant que moi. Je soupire faiblement, une approbation à peine distinguable, je ne bouge pas, ainsi je suis bien. Je préfère ne pas voir ces prunelles brunes consumées de désir, l'entièreté des choses sera plus facile ainsi.

Alors ses gestes se font plus pressant, ses caresses sont plus attives, ses mains appuient plus fortement sur ma chair si sensible à ses caresses. De nouveau je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller, totalement passif, sa langue qui parcoure ma nuque, descend le long de ma colonne. Tous les pores de ma peau frissonnent à son passage, il est partout, il m'entoure, son odeur, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa bite dressée qui se frotte contre moi.

Comme un rêve, à demi irréel, ou tout du moins je préfère penser que ce n'est pas la réalité. Je ne parviens pas à résister à la tentation, je ne lui résiste pas tout simplement.

Je ferme les yeux, mes bras n'ont pas bougé depuis son arrivée (sous l'oreiller...) tandis qu'il m'embrasse les épaules avec une passion enivrante. Ses mains descendent jusqu'à l'élastique de mon boxer avec une certaine fermeté, il le fait glisser sans précautions, découvrant mon précieux postérieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour ressentir cette envie démangeante qui l'habite, nous sommes semblable sur ce point. Une main demeure au creux de mes reins, un peu crispée, il se redresse, je ne sens plus le contact de sa bouche, ni de son bassin. Je devine qu'il descend son dernier vêtement. Aussitôt ses caresses reprennent, presque rendues brusques par son impatience, nos soupirs se mélangent, discrets, il nous reste assez d'esprit pour essayer d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Je sens désormais sa droiture glisser contre mes fesses, j'avoue que si ça ne me déplaît pas je n'en mène pas large non plus ! Ses grandes mains courent sur mon dos, quelques peu hésitantes de temps à autre, sait il ce qu'il en sera demain ? Je coupe court à ce genre de réflexions et me concentre sur le poids au dessus de moi, Paul qui couvre ma peau de toutes les attentions possibles et moi qui suis, à nouveau, entièrement paralysé, à sa merci. Je sais qu'il me voudrait plus participatif, mais j'en suis incapable pour l'instant, j'éprouve un trop profond sentiment de soumission et en même temps si mon loup souhaite dominer un humain peut aisément se laisser faire parce que je sais qu'il y aura une prochaine fois et qu'elle sera différente...

Une de ses mains est remontée jusqu'à mon cou et ses doigts effleurent ma nuque, je tressaille en sentant son autre main plus bas, deux doigts humidifiés contre mon intimité. Il commence à les rentrer précautionneusement, il s'est redressé car je ne sens plus son poids sur moi. Je me concentre sur ma respiration et son autre main. Je retrouve les mêmes sensations étranges que la première fois, pas tellement douloureux mais désagréable. Il les bougent lentement, je laisse parfois échapper des petits soupirs tout bas, pour l'encourager inconsciemment, peut être. Si je ne suis pas à mon aise, ses doigts qui se mou-voient entre mes chairs et sa respiration qui accélère de façon considérable dans mon dos me rassurent. Je me sens vraiment vivant à cet instant et je ressent des sentiments contradictoires, des choses étranges, indéfinissables. L'intensité du moment laisse planer un silence quasi total. Ses mouvements attentionnés en moi, j'ai cette impression terrifiante qu'il prend plus soin de moi que je le ferais jamais avec lui ? Et que lui ne le fera jamais pour personne d'autre ? Je coupe le fil de mes songes avant de ne faire une constatation douteuse.

Ses doigts se sont retirés, en réalité on pourrait penser que c'est quelqu'un de violent par son comportement, pourtant dans l'intimité il dégage toujours une tendresse et une prévenance rassurante, qui me laisse lui faire confiance. Enfin, je ne voudrais pas penser trop vite.

Une de ses mains caresse ma nuque inlassablement et alors que son poids se porte à nouveau sur moi il place son visage tout près du mien, son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Il dépose un long baiser sur ma pommette. A ce moment là je retiens ma respiration, bouge un peu pour mettre mes bras de chaque coté de ma tête, accroché au drap. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Son gland humide presse mon entrée, mes épaules se contractent instantanément. Je l'entend me murmurer des choses à l'oreille avec une voix qui se veut apaisante, légèrement tremblante, mais je ne capte rien à ce qu'il raconte. Et si Paul me chuchote des mots doux à la limite je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Tout mon être est concentré sur sa queue, sa putain de queue qui commence à forcer pour s'insinuer au plus profond de mon intimité. Il a beau être délicat dans ses mouvements l'absence de lubrifiant me fait bien sentir toute sa grosseur et je suis obligé de recommencer à respirer tout en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Une main caresse mes cheveux courts, ma nuque, le haut de mon dos tandis que l'autre guide son sexe en moi, centimètre par centimètre, j'en sens toute la mesure, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Si ce n'est pas la sensation la plus douce et agréable que j'ai connue je ne peut pas la rejeter, comme la première fois sans l'expliquer j'aime ça. Il me parle encore, tout bas, mais je ne capte toujours rien, je suis envoyé dans un autre monde. J'étouffe comme je peux mes gémissements dans mon fidèle oreiller, il se retient aussi ne laissant flirter que quelques soupirs contre mon cou. Il s'est immobilisé en moi et se retire avec la même lenteur, mes doigts s'accrochent plus fortement aux draps tandis qu'il amorce un premier va et vient. Ces gestes demeurent prudents et le plus silencieux possible, par nécessité. (parce que n'oublions pas que Billy est pas loin je vous rappelle !)

Je ne distingue plus ou s'arrête la douleur et ou commence le plaisir cependant la première disparaît assez rapidement. Je ne sens plus que sa bite qui s'enfonce en rythme avec sa main qui caresse mon crâne et qui me rend avide de plus. Ses allés retour sont langoureux, doux, dénués de précipitations, en fait il n'assouvit pas un besoin de domination, je le sais. Il cherche à me faire plaisir et ça provoque en moi des réactions que je ne peux pas définir. Comme pour corroborer mes propos l'une de ses mains glisse entre mon corps et le matelas pour caresser mon sexe, il y applique des mouvements plus vigoureux que ceux de son bassin. La sueur de son corps dégoulinent sur le mien et ça m'excite un peu plus. Il retient de plus en plus les sons qui demandent à sortir de sa bouche. Sa main sur ma tête descend doucement dans ma nuque, avant de suivre les muscles de mon épaule, puis de mon bras, il entremêle ses doigts aux miens et serre ma main fort, très fort, amplifiant encore mes doutes quand à lui. Je préfère me laisser porter par sa verge qui gonfle encore en moi avant que je sente un liquide chaud se répandre en moi.

EN MOI ? Il a abusé ce con. Je grogne bas mais méchamment, il gémit et embrasse fortement ma joue. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester davantage, embarqué dans ma propre jouissance, je me déverse dans sa main, contre mes draps.

On tente au mieux de contrôler nos respirations embarquées dans une course folle.

Son corps est collé au mien, sa main encore accrochée à la mienne, et il a sa queue encore en moi. Je souffle et bouge un peu pour le faire dégager, pas que j'aime pas l'avoir sur moi mais faut pas abuser non plus.

Il se retire avec précaution, c'est assez douloureux après coup, sa main se détache lentement de la mienne et il dépose un dernier baiser au coin de mes lèvres, seule partie qu'il puisse atteindre vue ma position avant de se décaler. Sauf que, vu la taille de mon lit il est quand même encore à moitié sur moi. Ma respiration est de nouveau régulière, lui à plus de mal à reprendre son souffle.

Son sperme coule un peu d'entre mes cuisses, c'est collant et pas très sympa comme sensation.

« T'aurais pu éjaculer en dehors de...de... »

Mon trou du cul ? Je trouve plus mes mots ! Il soupire distraitement, sa voix est assez calme malgré sa respiration hachée.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir...Tu m'fais trop d'effet ! T'es trop bon Jake »

Je grogne sauvagement et du même coup lui renvoi une de ses mains qui étais malencontreusement resté sur mes reins.

« Tu veux que je parte hein ? C'est ça ? »

Sa voix est basse mais agressive, il ne supporte visiblement pas le rejet. Je me contente de lu annoncer d'une voix que j'espère neutre qu'il peut rester tant qu'il ne m'écrase pas. Pourquoi ne l'ai je pas chassé ? Je ne saurais répondre. Au moins maintenant je peut confirmer que Paul est un excellent amant. En revanche investissez dans un lit deux place parce qu'apparemment il aime squatter jusqu'au bout !

Je fini par m'endormir, lui à moitié sur moi, sa chaleur se mêlant à la mienne, son odeur musquée dans mes narines, surplombée par celle du sexe et de sa sueur. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il parte et je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi débile qu'il en à l'air, il sera parti avant que quiconque se rende compte de ce qui a pu se passer.

A l'aube je le sens bouger, son corps se sépare du mien, dans un état semi-conscient et poussé par la folie post-sommeil je le retiens vaguement par le bras et marmonne entre mes dents.

« Pars pas. »

Je le sens déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, brévement, et me glisser à l'oreille.

« Dors _mon_ bébé loup. »

Le surnom et son insistance sur l'adjectif possessif me font grimacer avant que je ne retombe dans les limbes. Je ferais d'ailleurs mieux de ne jamais me réveiller après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça ne signifie rien ? On s'est juste laissé allé, c'est ça, sans doute ! Peut être ! Peut être pas...

.

.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

.

.

Note de fin : Oups ! Ce chapitre est écrit et corrigé depuis un moment mais pas eu le temps de le poster ! Le suivant est déjà écrit et on va entrer en plein dans la complexité de leur relation, je m'attelle à ne pas trop trainer pour écrire l'après chapitre du suivant !


	15. Chap 14 - Dix pas en arrière

**Titre :** Un Joyeux Bordel

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi, yaoi yaoi, friendship+ & peut être un peu de romance si j'arrive à partir sur une fic longue, bref y'aura tout genre de relations je pense

**Couple :** Jacob et Paul

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Chapitre 14 : Dix pas en arrière**

**.**

**.**

.

POV Jacob

.

Je suis incapable de définir mon état d'esprit après cette nuit. Dois je être en colère ? En vouloir à Paul pour ce qui s'est passé ? Bon ok on peut dire que je suis presque aussi coupable que lui, mais quand même, c'est lui qui est venu sans invitation et qui m'a, qui m'a...Sauté ? Mmmh en y repensant c'était loin d'être ça. Ah ! Non voilà que je me sens profondément gêné. Assis en tailleur sur mon lit souillé je me prend la tête entre les mains, désespéré. La vérité c'est que s'il pouvait disparaître de mon existence et ben les choses serait tellement plus simples.

Au final c'est décidé à l'ignorer, ce que l'on sait faire de mieux tout les deux au demeurant, que je me décide à quitter ma chambre pour aller me doucher. Malheureusement pour nous l'eau ne suffira pas à effacer ce qu'on a pu faire. Je dis nous, sans savoir ce qu'il pense, mais plus ça avance moins je veux savoir. En fait si ça continue en ce sens je vais finir par penser que Paul éprouve des sentiments louches envers moi, genre Paul le loup grognon et colérique, et terriblement séduisant faut l'avouer, amoureux ? Non, non ce genre de choses ne va pas me tomber dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Cela dit au point ou on en est...

Et moi ? Moi ? Ben je suis attiré par lui, voilà, point. Et si je me suis laissé faire la nuit dernière c'est parce que...J'étais fatigué. Oui voilà ! Et en plus j'ai pas aimé tant que ça hein...Juste un peu.

Je prend une douche froide, glacée, à vrai dire mes gênes de loups me permette de ne pas réellement sentir le froid qui coule le long de mon corps, mes muscles se délient sous le jet d'eau. Si mon corps est revigoré mon esprit lui est perdu, définitivement perdu. Je râle sans cesse contre moi même, à tel point que Billy me bougonne après depuis la cuisine avant de claquer la porte en sortant.

Après m'être séché rapidement en essayant d'éviter les pensées diffuses de mon cerveau j'enfile boxer et short avant de quitter la maisonnette. Je me sens bien plus à mon aise dehors, à l'air frais et humide. Un instant je clos les paupières et la nature m'envahit, mon état particulier me permet de me lier à elle, comme si l'on ne faisait plus qu'un. Indubitablement la comparaison avec Paul s'impose à mon esprit. De rage je shoote avec force dans une caillasse, elle bute un tronc dans un son mat. Ce mec me hante ou quoi ? C'est quoi son problème ? Je m'excite tout seul sans m'en rendre compte et je dois aborder un air contrarié parce qu'à quelques mètres Embry s'est immobilisé et me fixe avec insistance. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal là.

"Yo Jake !"

Il m'adresse un signe de main enthousiaste et me rejoins en quelques vives enjambées tandis que je demeure coi. J'ai pas envie de voir la bonne humeur des autres aujourd'hui. Je le toise avec un visage désintéressé.

"Lut'"

Je m'apprête à partir en direction de la plage afin d'être tranquille mais il m'emboîte le pas. Ni lui ni moi n'avons de rondes avant ce soir et j'en déduis donc qu'il ne va pas me lâcher. Chose qui m'aurait convenue dans d'autres circonstances, je ne suis pas un solitaire d'habitude...Je me contente de soupirer sans lui jeter un regard. Ses pas se calquent sur les miens, souples et pressés.

"Écoute Jake, je voudrais pas en rajouter une couche depuis la dernière fois mais t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette en ce moment."

Je ne répond rien, ça aussi ça ne me ressemble pas, mais que dire ? Il a raison de toutes manières. Alors que la jetée se dessine devant nous, captant mon regard noir, il poursuit :

"On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse, si y'a quelque chose tu peux m'en parler."

Je soupire à nouveau, ça devient récurrent chez moi cette manie.

"Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à déballer mes états d'âmes..."

On s'arrête face aux vagues qui claquent contre les rochers, le paysage est à couper le souffle, on a beau le voir encore et encore, chaque jours, on ne s'en lasse pas comme...Je grogne inconsciemment pour couper court à mes pensées.

"Sauf que ça nous affecte tous."

Je lui fait face et plante mes pupilles dans les siennes, il ne cille pas, ni ne détourne le regard. Je sais très bien que je ne l'intimide pas. Il est l'un des seuls à me tenir tête quand il le juge nécessaire, il continue donc.

"Puisque que tu a décidé de ne rien me dire moi je vais te dire : Paul et toi êtes insupportables et il fraudais être sourd aveugle et même muet pour ne pas s'apercevoir que vous vous évitez."

J'ai retenu ma respiration, bon ça va s'il pense juste qu'on s'ignore pour X raisons, mmmh X c'est le cas de le dire ! Il se laisse emporter dans son monologue moralisateur et je me contente donc de le fixer.

"...Je sais pas ce qui se trame avec vous mais vous êtes des adultes je sais pas moi, expliquez vous une bonne fois pour toute ! Je t'avoue que quand je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi à 6h du matin j'ai pas tout compris, mais visiblement vos problèmes ne s'arrangent pas !"

J'intériorise à fond pour éviter que ma mâchoire ne se décroche et tombe à terre. Super ! J'aurais du mettre en doute la discrétion du loup gris, comment je peut expliquer ça moi maintenant ? Je réfléchi à vitesse grand V, ne pas perdre la face surtout, si moi même je ne sais pas ou j'en suis, comment pourrais-je me confier ? Même à un ami proche, c'est trop tôt. Ma voix est neutre, mon regard empli d'une fausse assurance pour donner le change.

"T'inquiète, on se prend un peu la tête en ce moment mais ça va s'arranger, c'est rien de grave."

Il demeure suspicieux mais n'insiste pas. Nos pas réguliers longe l'eau rampante durant une bonne partie de la matinée.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de croiser Paul et je dois avouer que j'en suis soulagé. C'est comme retarder une échéance inévitable et un peu lâche sur les bords mais je l'admet, c'est déjà ça ! J'ai passé une grande partie de ma journée avec Embry dans un silence interrompu seulement par des conversations légères. Cependant j'ai bien senti le regard suspicieux qu'il a posé sur moi par intermittences. Je l'ai tout bonnement ignoré.

La partie la pus difficile de ma journée approche, je dois relever Paul et Jared avec Leah et Seth pour la soirée. Donc me transformer en loup et exposer mes pensées à qui voudra les voir, je sens que mes limites de self control et de blocage de pensées vont être mises à rude épreuve. Et ajoutez à mes soucis que je risque fort de croiser Paul ! Sans grande conviction je me rend au lieu de rendez vous, seul, à l'état humain afin de garder mon esprit libre quelques minutes supplémentaires. La forêt semble calme, quelques oiseaux sauvages chantonnent en volant de branches en branches. A l'affût des moindre bruits environnants je repère des éclats de voix familiers, étranges. Les odeurs me parviennent, le vent souffle dans ma direction, je me fais le plus discret possible afin de ne pas être repéré. C'est Paul et Jared , j'entends plus distinctement leurs voix, ils ont un échange animé, et en plus il ne devrais pas encore avoir muté, à moins que Seth et Leah soient déjà transformés et ai pris la relève sans m'attendre...Je tend l'oreille et parviens à capter la conversation.

La voix de Paul claque sèchement :

"Et alors ? T'façon je sors bien de chez qui j'veux à l'heure que j'veux ! Merde mais tu m'espionne mec ou quoi ?"

Je l'imagine très bien prendre une posture agressive à ce moment là. Jared répond calmement, non sans être agacé, à mon avis ça fait un moment déjà qu'ils se prennent la tête.

"Peut être. Mais me prend pas pour un con, je sais qu'il se passe un truc entre vous ! Point. T'es trop têtu pour admettre que j'ai raison c'est tout !"

"Et même si...T'es jaloux ?"

Il emploie un ton légèrement ironique.

"MOI non !"

Paul émet un grognement sourd à cette remarque. Bon j'en ai assez, toute la meute va finir par avoir des doutes, voilà qui n'arrange en rien mes affaires. Je reprend une marche dans leur direction cette fois ci sans la moindre discrétion histoire qu'ils se la ferment. Et ça marche, ils ont du me repérer car c'est le silence. Un peu plus et Paul vendait la mèche, mais vendre quoi au juste ? Chacun de nous deux ne sait même pas ce qu'en pense l'autre ! Avant d'arriver à leur hauteur je prend ma forme lupine, ça m'évitera d'avoir à les affronter. Et c'est un énorme loup roux qui leur passe à coté, je sens leurs regards et en évitant celui de Paul je tombe sur celui de Jared, insistant.

Je trace ma route et repère instantanément les pensées de Seth et Leah et leur position. Mes pattes foulent le sol dans un fracas mous, mes griffes projettent de la terre sur mes traces.

Leah *C'est pas trop tôt !*

Seth *Hello ! ça va Jacob ?*

Moi *Ouaip ! Bon allez on y va ?*

Seth et Leah *Et comment !*

Et je laisse un voile opaque masquer mes songes les plus honteux.

La ronde s'est bien passée, aucun de mes deux acolytes ne m'a fait de remarques déplacées, preuve que j'ai du réussir à ne pas penser trop fort ou alors ils ont jugé inutile d'en remettre une couche. Nous n'avons croisé aucun vampires égarés, ni autres dangers potentiels. Après avoir salué Leah et Seth je m'apprête à rentrer chez Billy. Je suis déjà tout proche, nous avons regagner la lisière sous notre forme de loups pour gagner du temps, j'ai le pressentiment qu'un truc se trame encore...

Pas loupé ! Qui vois-je en train de faire les cent pas avec une attitude rageuse en bord du bois ? Paul bien sûr ! Son aura dégage quelque chose d'effrayant à cet instant, sauf pour moi bien sûr. Bon forcément je ralentis comme un abruti en passant à proximité et je le fixe...Conséquence ? Ben il me fixe à son tour. Baisser le regard serait un signe de soumission, je me sens donc le devoir de bien ancrer mes prunelles noires dans les siennes, de couleurs identiques. Ce petit manège dure de longues minutes. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais comment je fais pour me casser moi ? Je ne veux pas rompre le contact visuel et en même temps j'ai pas envie de rester là indéfiniment. C'est la source même de mes problèmes qui va me présenter la solution.

"Black !"

A sa voix je sens qu'il est pas content content, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Parce que je l'évite ? ça sonne comme un ordre auquel je riposte sur un timbre identique.

"Lahote !"

Je ressens une tension entre nous. Elle est si palpable que je parviens presque à la voir se dessiner.

"Viens là !"

Il crie presque, complétement emporté, et en disant cela il pointe un doigt vers moi. Bon, il est en train de craquer psychologiquement ce garçon ! Et moi qui m'inquiétait de mon état de santé...Toutefois faut qu'il redescende de ses grands chevaux, d'où il me donne des ordres ?

"J'ai AUCUN ordre à recevoir de toi !"

Sur ces mots je tourne les talons et n'entend derrière moi qu'un gros craquement m'indiquant qu'il a muté, suivi d'un hurlement, celui de Sam, il ne m'attaquera donc pas par derrière ! J'esquisse un petit sourire victorieux sans savoir que ma soirée n'est pas finie...

Lorsque je franchi la porte d'entrée, prêt à me jeter sur mon lit histoire de récupérer un peu de mes émotions, Billy me fait signe du salon que quelqu'un m'attend dans la cuisine. Vraiment, c'est ma journée ! Je pénètre dans ladite cuisine, contraint.

"Ho tiens Embry, ça faisait longtemps..."

je ne retiens pas la pointe d'ironie qui ponctue ma phrase. Il a un air sérieux, limite pincé et lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche il cherche ses mots, hésitant.

"Euh...Je voudrais pas insister mais...Mais bon..."

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en m'adossant à un mur, blasé.

"Bon vas y accouche merde à la fin ! Au point ou j'en suis tu sais..."

"Mmmh ouais..."

Il prend une inspiration, vais je avoir le droit à un méga monologue ?

"Écoute je sais pas vraiment si ça à un rapport avec toi mais tout à l'heure quand t'es parti patrouillé, Jared et Paul se sont méchamment pris la tête, ils ont failli en venir aux mains. Sam est intervenu et il a du calmer Paul de manière un peu forte. Et après ils se sont engueuler à trois je te dit pas. Je sais pas ce qui vous prend à tous surtout qu'après coup personne n'a évoqué cette dispute. Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserais de savoir ça, et accessoirement de remettre les choses en ordre si tu y ai pour quelque chose. J'te jure c'est plus une meute mais des coq dans la bassecour tsss"

Mes méninges marchent à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre, il parle de la suite de la dispute que j'ai interrompue dans la forêt, donc oui ça me concerne indirectement. Plongé dans mes réflexions je ne fais plus attention à mon compagnon, celui ci m'agite une main devant les yeux.

"Youhou ! La terre appelle Jacob Black !"

"Désolé. Tu vois je crois que le mieux c'est de ne pas s'en mêler, on risque d'envenimer les choses, Faut laisser les tensions s'apaiser voilà tout. "

Il hausse les épaules.

"T'as peut être raison."

On échange encore quelques mots avant qu'il ne quitte notre cabane. Je suis désormais seul face aux faits. Force est de constater que Paul et moi c'est un demi pas en avant et dix en arrière ! Hier soir quand il était avec moi je voyais les choses sous un autre angle et là je n'y arrive plus, je cherche à tout prix à le sortir de mes pensées. Et ce qui a pu se passer avec Sam et Jared n'arrange rien. J'espère juste que les choses vont se tasser.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Nous sommes déjà le fameux vendredi soir et j'ai jusqu'ici pris bien soin d'éviter le plus soigneusement Paul. Au demeurant il y a un certain froid antre Sam, Paul, Jared et...Moi, sans que je sache tellement pourquoi. Malgré ça tout le monde a filé droit et aucuns accrochages n'a eu lieu. Ah et Embry est soupçonneux au possible, ça en devient désagréable, ce petit malin va finir par comprendre ce qui se trame, si c'est pas déjà le cas.

Ce soir je ne me rendrais pas à la maison des Cullen, premièrement je n'aurais su comment me comporter avec le loup gris, le voir avec un autre m'aurais rendu dingue bien que ça me coûte de l'admettre, je préfère ne pas assister à ce spectacle affligeant. Deuxièmement je dois patrouiller avec Jared, des randonneurs sont dans le coin donc nécessité d'avoir des loups d'expérience sur place. Sam a pris soin de m'éviter Paul, je me demande bien ce qu'il sait lui aussi ! J'ai réussi à faire abstraction totale de tout ce qui concerne le mec qui s'est incrusté dans mon lit mardi soir et je compte bien continuer, manquerais plus que Jared aussi sois au courant, encore que, il l'est peut être déjà. La situation me dépite.

Je rejoins Jared au point de rendez-vous habituel, il n'est pas encore là, sous ma forme de loup je m'assied sagement en l'attendant. Mes yeux sont captés par les quelques étoiles qui parsèment le ciel bleu nuit, c'est si rare ici. Me tire de ma contemplation les bruissements de feuilles dans mon dos, un loup brun se dessine entre les arbres.

Jared *Hey Jake.*

Il semble carrément plus détendu sans la présence de Paul. Il ne réagit pas à ma remarque.

Moi *Yo ! Tu sais ou sont les randonneurs ?"

Jared *Campement à 6 km à l'ouest.*

Moi *Ok. On se met à 3 km et on tourne autour alors.*

On s'exécute dans un silence relatif, pas pesant pour autant. La faune environnante occupe nos esprits. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'inactivité totale, les randonneurs font dodo sous leurs tentes et pas de vilains vampires à croquer, je commence à m'impatienter et aussi à montrer des signes de nervosité qui n'échappe pas à mon équipier. Je me demande, discrètement, ce que fous Paul chez les Cullen.

Jared *Quest-ce qui se passe ?*

Moi *Dis moi, il s'est passé quoi avec Paul ?*

Il me fait la tête du loup hésitant, je me rapproche de lui pour marcher côte à côte, l'incitant à se livrer.

Jared *C'est juste qu'il a un peu pété un plomb.*

Moi *Au point que Sam intervienne...*

Jared *Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous et n'essaie même pas de le nier, Pual pense trop fort, je lui ai posé des questions mais tu sais comment il est et ça à dégénéré.*

Moi *C'est bizarre vous vous entendez super bien !*

Jared *Bon j'en ai marre que vous vous tourniez autour sans être franc l'un avec l'autre, dès que ça touche à toi il devient dingue. Il crève de jalousie !*

Mon cerveau fait un brun out, moi pas trop bien comprendre le pourquoi du comment du pourquoi ! Heiiiiiiiin ?

Jared *Ouais ! Il croit qu'il y a un truc entre toi et moi, il s'est mis ça en tête et borné comme il est...*

Moi * Mais c'est n'importe quoi !*

Jared *C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire ! Franchement j'en peu plus de vos hormones de loups possessifs et crois moi je tiens pas à être entre vous deux !*

Je ricane à son double sens et il se rue vers moi pour me mordre en jarret, s'en suit une petite bagarre amicale. Le calme revenu il se permet une dernière suggestion.

Jared *Faut vraiment que tu lui parle, plus tu l'évite plus il est hargneux, Sam va finir par le buter s'il continue !*

En effet, c'est ce qu'on peut définir comme un loup ingérable. Il a un tempérament qui échappe à tout contrôle sans cesse, sauf la double voix d'alpha, j'ai donc un avantage. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien lui dire : Hey Paul ! Dis donc ça va ? ça fais un moment qu'on s'évite tous les deux, ça te dirait d'aller boire un thé ensemble ? On reparlera de ton intrusion fortuite dans ma chambre !

Cet idiot de loup brun semble partit dans un fou rire à mes côtés. C'est certain, faut que j'arrive à débloquer la situation avec l'autre abruti, cela dit pendant qu'il s'envoie en l'air moi je médite sur les solutions. Le monde est injuste !

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

Note de fin : Merci pour les reviews ça me fait sincèrement plaisir :) et s'il y'a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir car actuellement je me relis seule, n'ayant plus de bêta ;)


End file.
